A Long Way From Home - Thorin Oakenshield
by PhaedraOakenshield
Summary: Honoria Took is Bilbo Baggins little cousin. She is the first half Hobbit, half Elf to ever step foot in the Shire. She was adopted by Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins after her mother mysteriously died in a lake, when she was only eight years old. What will happen when a group of Dwarves show up at there home with a purpose. Will this be an adventure she won't want to miss?
1. Chapter One

***Okay everyone if your wondering how Honoria is pronounced, here it is (On-or-ee-a), but she'll mostly be referred as Honor. ***

In a hole in a ground there lived a Baggin's and a Took in the home of Bag-End. The half Elf, half Hobbit, was at the lake where her mother mysteriously died in years ago. She would not dare enter it, but often came there to think. Honoria didn't get along with the other hobbits of the Shire. The little folk found her very strange that she didn't enjoy the things they did, she was after all a hobbit, but yet found what they enjoyed to be incredibly boring to her. The young woman had bigger dreams - to one day go beyond the borders of the Shire and see the world; something hobbits had no rush to do. They never wondered what was passed there lands, they were content with the surroundings they were in.

The young woman tossed a few more rocks into the water and got up and headed up the path that led to her home. She rounded the last corner and saw her cousin sitting on the bench in front of their home, smoking his pipe. " Honor, where have you been?" The hobbit questioned his cousin, removing the pipe from his mouth.

" I-I was...around." Honor stuttered trying to avoid the question. Bilbo raised an eyebrow at his cousin, knowing she wasn't telling him the truth.

" Don't lie to me Honoria." Bilbo said sternly, using her full name. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

" I hate it when you call me by my full name. I was at the lake okay." The half-breed groaned. Her older cousin, acted more like an over protective brother, rather then a cousin. The hobbit let out a deep disappointing sigh.

" You know I don't like it when your down there." Honor opened their little gate and walked into the yard and faced her cousin, who was still looking at her with disappointment.

"You don't like a lot of things I do, but I do them anyways." Honoria retorted stubbornly. Bilbo narrowed his eyes, his cousin always knew what to say to end a conversation. The half-breed started walking up the steps to the door, when her cousin took a puff and exhaled the smoke, making him sneeze. The woman turned around to see an old man in a grey cloak, holding a staff and had a giant pointy grey hat on his head. Bilbo looked up in surprise.

"Good morning." Bilbo said awkwardly.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" The strange old man said. Honoria let out a chuckle at this nonsense.

" All of them at once, I suppose." The hobbit replied uncertain, shifting on the bench. The stranger looked slightly disapprovingly at Bilbo.

"Can we help you?" Honoria interrupted, seeing how confused and bewildered by this, her cousin was getting. The wizard shifted his gaze to the half-breed that was standing on the first step.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." The old man declared. The pipe dropped from the hobbit's mouth as he looked at the man in shock. Honoria on the other hand, had a feeling of excitement jump inside her, at the sound of this.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner, hm, mm." Bilbo informed the man, while checking his mailbox, and then started sorting through it, chuckling to himself, hoping the wizard would leave.

Honor had to agree on that with her cousin, no hobbit would ever agree going on an adventure. They enjoyed the comforts of their homes too much to leave it. Bilbo looked quite uncomfortable when he noticed the wizard was still standing there. Puffing his pipe in vexation he begins heading back up the steps to his house. " Good morning." The hobbit said, once again. Honor shook her head looking at the ground.

" To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door." The wizard barked.

" Beg your pardon?" The hobbit said in confusion, even the half-breed was confused.

" You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins and even you Honoria Took." The woman did not like being called by her full name by anyone.

"It's just Honor." She snarled. The wizard didn't say anything but was interrupted by the hobbit.

"So we know you?" The wizard looked at them both in disappointment, for not remembering who he was from their childhood.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means...me" Hearing his name again the young woman remembered something about him.

" Gandalf?...not Gandalf, the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Don't you remember Bilbo!" Honor exclaimed, looking at her cousin who wasn't quite as excited as her. The wizard chuckled, he was indeed known for his fireworks. " Ha, ha! Well hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." The wizard's expression fell at this notion.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf snapped.

"Ha, Ha! Hm, hmm...don't mind my cousin, she sometime's says things without thinking." Bilbo stated. Thinking the last thing he wanted was to make this wizard angry. He turned to see his cousin looking at him with her eyebrow cocked and glaring at him as he puffs confusedly on his pipe.

"Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well, that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." The wizard announced looking at the half-breed and then the hobbit.

"W-wait! What others?" Honor shouted when the wizard started leaving.

"You will find out soon enough." The wizard stated, not going into detail. Bilbo was not pleased with this at all.

"What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, Not-mm. I suggest you try over the hill or across the water. Good morning." Bilbo snapped before retreating back into his home. " Honoria! Get inside now!"

The woman glanced at the wizard who said nothing. The half breed walked through the door and Bilbo quickly bolted the door and leans against it. " What are you doing?" Honoria questioned, looking at her cousin strangely.

"Shhh" He insisted. They both were quiet and then heard the same strange noise coming from the other side of the door. Honor went over to look out their window, only to find Gandalf's eye appear in front of her, making her jump back in fright and she hid behind a wall. " Are you okay?" He asked her, when he saw the look on her face.

"I don't think we've seen the last of him." She informed. The two cousins went over to the kitchen window and watch as the wizard squiring away, down the road and disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

It had only been a day and Honoria had forgotten entirely about the strange visit with a wizard in front of her and Bilbo's home the other day. She moped around the hole, while her cousin was out getting groceries. The woman was going restless staying in the house and finally she couldn't stand it any longer and left out the front door.

Honoria decided to go for a brisk walk down the path that led to the Lake, that she would never enter. She sat on a rock near the water and stared at her reflection that was looking back at her. There you could see her elf ears, long wavy hair and normal size feet. The half breed was in deep thought when suddenly something occurred to her that she never thought of before. She never knew who her real father was? But then again she never even had the slightest desire to find out who he was, or if he was still alive or if he even knew of her existence. She wasn't even sure if she wanted her father to know of her; encase he wouldn't accept her because she was only half of what he was.

The young woman began throwing rocks as far as she could across the Lake, feeling mad and flustered that this thought had even occurred to her. She loved her father, Erling. He loved her like she was his own. It was beginning to get dark out and she was sure her cousin was wondering where she was, by now; he was always so paranoid when it came to her safety. And she was getting hungry. The half-breed walked back to her home, knowing she would be yelled at as soon as she walked through the front door. As her home on the hill came into view she saw their was still lights on. She walked through the gate and closed it and stopped when she heard a number of different voices coming from the other side of the door and she wondered if her cousin had planned a get together and forgot to inform her. Being part elf, she had incredible hearing and could see things that were further away. She opened the door and peered around it and saw no one in the living room. The gruff and raspy voices were coming from the kitchen.

"Bilbo!" Honoria yelled, making her way to the kitchen. And instead of finding her cousin, she found thirteen dwarves squished around their tiny table having a meeting or discussion of some type. " Who are you?" She questioned.

"That depends. Who are you lass?" A dwarf with no hair on top of his head, except for his sides demanded. But before she could reply back to this snarky dwarf that was questioning who she was in her own home someone had interrupted

"Honoria! Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere." Bilbo snapped abruptly to his cousin.

"Don't call me Honoria! You obviously didn't look hard enough." The woman snarled at him. Her cousin was treating her like a child in front of these strangers in there home.

"Do not tell me you were down at the Lake again."

Honor looked at him and then turned away before answering. " Okay, fine I won't tell you I was there." The woman retorted sarcastically and Bilbo looked at her in disappointment.

"How many times have I told you not to go down there?" Bilbo hissed at her. She let out a low chuckle, as she answered. The half breed knew her cousin was just concerned for her safety. The hobbit's feared that lake. They believed some type of evil creature lived in the water and snatched you before you even knew it was there.

"I lost track a long time ago, but I'm sure ill be hearing it at least hundred times more. Just like you didn't tell me you were having a bunch of dwarves over."

The dwarves had no idea who this young woman was, but found her quite entertaining, as she squabbled with the hobbit. " Is this you wife laddie? She's quite the funny one. Your one lucky hobbit." A young looking dwarf with dark hair asked as he chuckled to himself, taking another gulp of ale. The hobbit and half breed stopped arguing and turned to the dwarf that had said the most ridiculous thing.

"Why is an elf here?" Another dwarf snapped. He was sitting at the head of the table. He had long black hair with grey strands throughout and looked at the woman in disgust and wondered why she was so short for her race. She was shorter then a dwarf, but yet had the beauty of an elf and all there abilities.

" I live here." Honoria snarled back just as rudely.

" She's my cousin; not my wife." Bilbo replied to the dwarf named Kili that had asked earlier the most outrageous thing. The dwarves burst out laughing at this, wondering how an elf could be related to a hobbit. Some said things while they continued to laugh like, ' that's the silliest thing' or 'are you sure laddie?' Honor was growing very flustered with these dwarves when silence swept through them.

" That is enough!" The wizard yelled from behind Bilbo and Honoria.

" For your information, I am half Hobbit and half Elf." She informed the dwarves.

" Your still an elf and elves cannot be trusted." The dark haired dwarf pressed.

" You can trust Honor. She is not like others of her kin." The wizard informed, but this didn't seem to phase the dwarf in any way, she was an elf and he hated elves.

" I will not discuss Dwarf business with a half breed in the room." He snapped, still looking at the young woman. The wizard muttered something under his breath and turned to face the dwarf.

" For goodness sake's, Thorin! Save me from your stubbornness. You can trust me and there for I say you can trust her. Honoria please have a seat at the table my dear." She looked from Thorin to the wizard in annoyance.

" I think I'll stand."

Thorin glared at the wizard and decided to just pretend the half breed wasn't there, even though she had caught him glancing at her every so often, while the wizard and dwarves began discussing things about the quest they were going on.

" W-what beast?" Bilbo's startled voice came from behind his cousin.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" The dwarf sitting beside Honor known as Bofur, explained this little tale, making the hobbit more frightened by the second.

Thorin was watching the young woman out of the corner of his eye, and noticed she hadn't even flinched at the name of this terrible beast. " Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snapped. Not wanting to hear anymore gory details about this beast. Some of the dwarves began shouting on how tough they were, when an older dwarf interrupted them and told them the truth on how difficult this quest was going to be.

Honor had drowned out the constant shouts and yells from the dwarves around her. While standing there she was wondering to herself why she was still there. Was it because she let their leader get under her skin so easily, or was it because she didn't understand why he despised the race of elves. Honoria had no idea how deep in thought she was about all this, until she heard a thud behind her. She turned around and saw her cousin was laying on the floor.

" Bilbo!" Honoria shrieked and she dropped to the floor beside her cousin trying to wake him up, by shaking him.

" Out burglar has fainted." A red bearded dwarf named Gloin stated the obvious as everyone glanced at the hobbit and half breed. Honoria slapped her cousin in the face, and his eyes snapped open, confused. Before the wizard joined Honor to help her cousin to his chair he was stopped by Thorin who leaned over to whisper something to the old man.

" I cannot guarantee either of their safety, especially not the elf's. I don't care she's a woman." The dwarf stated in the coldest tone. The wizard gave him a weary look. "Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for their fates."

Honoria had heard every word this cruel dwarf was saying to the wizard as she helped her cousin up. " Agreed." The wizard answered, knowing the young woman was listening to their little discussion. Gandalf got up from the table and helped Honoria walk her cousin over to the hearth where his chair was and got him to sit down. The half-breed then went to make her cousin a hot drink. When it was ready, she brought it to him and then left the room.

The young woman, walked through the hall and suddenly felt eyes on her and saw it was Thorin and the eldest dwarf, Balin. She gave the leader a look of almost sadness on her face before she disappeared into another room to be alone, wondering how someone could be so cruel because of what she was. Honoria could hear Gandalf trying to reason with the hobbit to come with them on this journey, but she knew her cousin all to well. When he said 'no' to something, he meant it. She made herself promise that she would not leave, unless he did too.

Honoria heard Bilbo's footsteps heading down the hall to his room. Clearly the wizard had failed to convince the hobbit that this was the journey of a life time. All of a sudden she found herself drawn to the singing coming from the living room. Their tune had her leaving the world she was in and making her enter a magical one that she had always dreamt of seeing. She was dreaming, and imagined what it was like when the dragon Smaug had attacked the dwarves homeland.

 _ **" Far over the misty mountains cold**_

 ** _To dungeons deep and caverns old_**

 ** _We must away ere break of day_**

 ** _To find our long forgotten gold_**

 ** _The pines were roaring on the height_**

 ** _The winds were moaning in the night_**

 ** _The fire was red, it flaming spread_**

 _ **The trees like torches blazed with light"**_

Honoria recognized Thorin's voice, and wondered how someone with such a beautiful voice, could be so hateful. The woman could no longer keep eyes open and she slowly drifted into a deep sleep, just as the dwarves finished singing.


	3. Chapter Three

Morning slowly crept over the Shire. Honoria was sleeping in her chair when she stretched and let out a shriek as she fell onto the floor. Heavy footsteps came running around the corner. Bilbo looked down at his cousin, wondering why she was on the floor.

"Honor, what are you doing on the floor?"

"It looked more comfortable." Honoria groaned, getting off the floor. She looked around the room and noticed how clean it was. " Bilbo were you cleaning last night?" She asked her cousin. He gave her a strange look, but then noticed too that their home was oddly enough back to the way that it was before it was taken over by dwarves. The furniture had been put back in their spots. The floors were spotless. It was as if they never even had visitors in their home last night.

"No, I was not cleaning." Bilbo finally answered, wondering If the dwarves were the ones that cleaned up, or if the wizard cast a spell to clean the mess for them.

"Glad there gone." Honor snarled. Bilbo turned and looked at her. He could hear the anger in her voice as she said it, but he couldn't blame her. The leader of the company of dwarves had been very rude to her, as well as some of the others. The half breed walked over to the window, staring outside when she heard her cousin shuffling over to the table. She turned around to see him re-reading the contract that they had left him. " You are not thinking of going on this quest now, are you?" The hobbit looked from the contract to the woman. She could tell just from his expression he was already having second thoughts about last nights occurrence.

"Honor. This could be an adventure of a life time for us." The hobbit stated. The woman was shocked this coming from his cousin.

"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Honoria joked sarcastically. Bilob laughed. His cousin could be a handful sometimes, but she always knew how to put a smile on his face.

"You're coming too. Aren't you?" Bilbo asked, suddenly feeling concerned, wondering if she even would after how the dwarves treated her, but he hoped the Took inside her was stronger and wouldn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Well we are both "Took" after all and who else is going to keep you out of trouble." She giggled. Bilbo cocked his eyebrow. He never caused trouble, it was usually him trying to keep her out of trouble. "Come on we need to pack quickly if we are to catch up to those dwarves." The half breed shrieked, excitedly. The two of them went to there rooms and started packing only what previsions they needed. Honoria was already at the door waiting for her cousin. " Bilbo! Come on, lets go!" She shouted. The hobbit quickly ran down the hall and grabbed the contract from the table and shut the door behind him and the two of them began running through the Shire to catch up to the dwarves and wizard.

"Mr. Bilbo! Where are you off to?" A neighbour called out to them.

"Can't stop, were already late!" Bilbo shouted as the two of them continued down the path, running.

"Late for what?"

"Were going on an adventure!" Honoria exclaimed, as they left the Shire, leaving their neighbour standing there wondering what had giving them that sudden idea to do such a ridiculous thing. He assumed it was the strange child of Leena Took who had brought this on. The two of them continued to run through the forest. Honoria could hear the dwarves talking not to far from where they were. " Come on. Their not that far away now." The half breed called behind her. She saw her cousin trying to catch up to her, panting almost out of breath and she hadn't even begun to sweat. They ran a little further and they saw the dwarves and the wizard on their ponies.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled. The dwarves begin to stop at the sudden shouts behind them. The wizard turned around not looking shocked at all that they had finally come. Thorin huffed when he saw the half breed had come with the hobbit.

"We signed it!" The two of them chimed together. The older dwarf smiled at the hobbit, but was a little hesitant about the elf.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins and Honoria Took, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin stated, rolling up the contract and putting it in his satchel. Thorin was not impressed at all and got off his pony and stomped over to the half breed.

"I will not have the she elf join us." Thorin snapped.

"To late. I already signed the contract and there's no way I'm leaving my cousin out in the wild alone." She snarled back at him. The dwarf prince was a little surprised by this woman's attitude. He was not used to having woman of any race stand up to him. Honoria did not speak like any elf he knew, she had the attitude of a dwarf in his opinion, which made him a little curious about her as the two them stared at each other.

"Fine. But don't think I wont be keeping a close watch on you. I don't trust you." Thorin pressed. She didn't say anything but continued to stare into his ice blue eyes. " Give them a pony." He grumbled as he walked back over to his and climbed on. Honoria was given a pony and she climbed on no problem and began riding along beside the dwarves, hearing her cousin behind her freak out.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" Bilbo shouted, startled as he was lifted into the air by the two brothers.

The half breed kept to herself, while the wizard and her cousin talked. The woman was looking down at the ground when she saw two shadows approach her on either side and she saw it was Fili and Kili. The three of them had a long conversation, which had them all laughing a few times. Honoria started to think that not all these dwarves were as bad as she thought. Thorin would glance back behind him, annoyed. He didn't want his nephews being associated with any elves. It was bad enough he had allowed one to come with them on this quest, which he was sure he would be cursing himself later for it. One thing was for certain though, he wouldn't be trusting this elf lightly. If she was really different from her kin, like the wizard had said she was, he had to see it for himself.

The company traveled across many beautiful areas of Middle Earth, including forest, hills and plains. The company decided to set up camp for the night, near the edge of a cliff. They all waited patiently for supper to be served, as they were all hungry from a long days journey.


	4. Chapter Four

The company had set up camp for the night. Bombur was preparing dinner for the dwarves, the hobbit and the half breed. Honor was examining the weapons the dwarves carried with them. She found two daggers and picked them up, to look at them closer.

" Have you ever used those before?" Kili asked, coming up behind her. She turned to look at him and shook her head, but wanted to try.

" May I?" She asked the young dwarf. He nodded his head and the elf began swinging the daggers in her hand; stabbing at air. Honoria used various techniques she never even knew she could do. The half breed had moved further away from Kili who had looked at her quite impressed by her skills.

" We have a thief amongst us, do we?" Thorin grumbled, joining his nephews side with Balin. Kili turned to his side at the sudden accusation his uncle spat out.

" She didn't steal them uncle, she asked." Kili interjected, noticing his uncle was looking for any reason to hate the half breed even more then he already did.

" Very skillful for someone who's never wield a sword before." Balin added, half smiling to the elf as he, and the two brother continued to watch the woman in curiosity.

" She's an elf..." Thorin grumbled as he began to walk away, not impressed about this like he's nephew's and Balin were. Kili was disappointed in his uncle, he held the elf responsible for what happened to Erebor. Kili thought about it, he and his brother had asked her earlier, how old she was. The woman was only thirty three years old, she wasn't even alive when the Mountain was attacked.

" Uncle Thorin." Kili called to him, making Thorin turn around to face his nephews. " She is not as bad as you think. The wizard is right. She is not like others of her kin. "Kili added, with Fili agreeing and the leader narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

" I told you I didn't want you two near her. She can't be trusted!" Thorin snapped at them.

" Thorin. Maybe she is different. She's very sweet." Balin stated only to receive a weary look from the prince. Balin had spoken with the half breed earlier and had a surprisingly wonderful chat with her. Making his impressions on her when he met her at the house wrong.

" You've talked to her too?" Thorin said, looking shocked that even the elder dwarf that was more like an adviser to him and dear friend had gone against his command to stay away from her.

" Thorin, just give her a chance, and you'll see that she is nothing to worry about." Balin pressed and the leader walked away from them and the older dwarf shook his head and let out a sigh. The sky had gone black. Bombur started serving everyone soup for their supper. Honoria and Bilbo were sitting in the grass against some rocks eating their dinner. Thorin was on the other side of the fire, glaring at the elf. He wasn't even going to consider Balin's or his nephews words about the young woman. He still didn't trust her.

" Where did you learn how to do that?" Bilbo asked his cousin.

" Do what?" The hobbit looked at the half breed with his eyebrow cocked.

" Ah wield a sword." Bilbo stated a little startled. Honoria shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was nothing.

" I don't know it just sort of came to me, when I took hold of the daggers, I just got a rush of adrenaline." Honoria exclaimed wanting to practice more with the weapons. Bilbo gave her a ridiculous look but then knew his cousin always had a way for picking things up quickly. After the cousins had finished eating. Honoria had joined Fili and Kili and began talking with them. Kili had given his daggers to the elf to practice with more.

Thorin was discussing matters with Dwalin, when he caught sight of the elf laughing with his nephew's and swinging the daggers around again. " I've had enough of this." Thorin snarled, walking passed Dwalin, towards the half breed with his sword drawn. Honoria did a three-sixty when her blades crashed against another. She looked to see it was Thorin.

" What are you doing?" Honoria questioned.

" Seeing how good you really are." Thorin said and he began swinging his blade at her. Thorin would slam his blade on hers, blocking his every blow. _She definitely could move like an elf._ He thought. But he also noticed she was not as graceful, probably because of her hobbit half, making her a little more clumsy. He swung his sword towards her head and she went to duck out of the way and wasn't as quick, as a pure elf would be and the tip of Thorin's blade sliced her in the cheek.

Honoria let out a sudden shriek of pain. Stumbling back a little. Her fingers flying up to her face, feeling the blood coming from her cheek " Uncle stop!" Fili yelled. Thorin had lowered his weapon and instead of walking away. The half breed felt a surge of anger go through her and she swung one of her daggers and cut Thorin across the cheek, making him take a step back.

" Well you defiantly don't fight like others of your kin." Thorin stated and he sheathed his weapon and walked away.

" Honor. Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, coming to his cousin's side. She wiped the blood from her wound and then looked at her cousin.

" I'm fine." She said, glaring after the leader, wondering why he was acting like this to her. The dwarves, the hobbit and the half breed one by one fell asleep for the night to try and get a decent nights rest before continuing their journey to the mountain.


	5. Chapter Five

The dwarves were up at dawn, starting to pack everything up and get rid of any evidence they were there. Thorin was strapping his satchel to his pony when he noticed the half breed was still sleeping in her curled up position. He grumbled under his breath wondering if this was his opportunity to leave her behind and he wouldn't have to worry about having an elf influence in the company or around his nephews, who had already seemed so fond of her.

The dwarf prince stomped towards the woman, knowing he was probably going to regret this sooner rather then later and he nudged Honoria with his boot. She turned around to see the dwarf looking down at her, with an annoyed expression. "It's time we leave." Thorin growled.

" Sure thing, grumpy." Honoria muttered back, getting up off the ground, and looking at Thorin.

" Do not call me that." The half breed gathered her stuff and walked passed the prince, smirking as she walked over to her pony. Thorin huffed, already regretting that he decided to make sure she wasn't left behind.

" I see you two are getting along, just fine." Balin, stated jokingly. Thorin turned to look at the older dwarf, wondering how he thought this was amusing.

"She's going to be nothing but a major pain." Thorin snarled as they watched the half breed talking to the hobbit. Balin just walked passed, laughing to himself, and Thorin huffed behind him, taking a moment to brood. The company left and continued on their way to the Lonely Mountain.

It had begun to rain, which didn't lighten anyone's mood, especially the dwarves or the hobbit. The elf on the other hand loved the rain, the feel of it as hit her skin.

" Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori whined, not impressed with this weather. Their supplies was drenched and made for a boring ride.

" It is raining master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!" Gandalf hissed. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, I suggest you find another wizard." Honoria rolled her eyes, when she was approached by Fili and Kili and her cousin continued to talk to Gandalf about other wizards.

" Honoria, are you alright?" Kili asked, looking at the half breed with concern.

" Please it's just Honor and yeah, I'm fine." Honor insisted, wondering what they were so worried about.

" Our uncle shouldn't have done that to you." Fili added. Honor, realized that they were talking about when Thorin sliced her cheek.

" It's nothing, just a scratch." She insisted.

" You should let Oin, take a look at it." Kili pressed, but she just shook her head.

" No. I think I'll wear it with pride." The half breed chuckled, and both Fili and Kili looked at each other in surprise. This woman was one strange lass to them. " Oh, Kili here. I'm sure you want these back. I don't need _"grumpy"_ thinking I'm a _"thief"_ amongst you all." Kili widen his eyes.

" How did you know that?" Kili wondered, forgetting entirely what she was.

" Elf. Remember." Honoria stated. Pointing to her ears.

" Grumpy?" Fili repeated, looking at her confused.

" She means uncle." Kili guessed, thinking that was the perfect nickname for their uncle. He looked at what the elf was holding in her hand and smiled and pushed her hand back towards her. " Keep them, I got two spare ones in my bag." Honoria smiled and continued to chat with the two brothers. The rain finally cleared up and the sun came out, turning into a beautiful day.

The dwarves supplies soon dried in the heat that radiated from the sun above them. Thorin glanced behind him and couldn't stop looking at the woman as she chatted away with the two boys and shook his head about the very thought he had dared let enter his mind.

They continued through the woods for most of the day, until it crept closer to evening and Thorin decided they would rest in an area that had become overgrown by grass, surrounded by runes and what seemed to be left of a home. " We'll camp here for the night." Thorin shouted. " Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin added and the bothers groaned, thinking their uncle was punishing them for associating with the elf.

Honoria looked at their surroundings, thinking of course the leader would pick a creepy place like this to find rest. She dismounted from her pony and walked over to her cousin. The dwarves were setting up camp, removing their gear off the ponies. " What's wrong cousin?" Honor asked.

" N-nothing. I just have a really bad feeling about this place." Bilbo admitted frightfully. Honoria scanned the area and let out a chuckle.

" I am sure we will be safe here for tonight Bilbo. Don't worry so much. " The half breed insisted. Thorin walked passed the two cousins over towards Oin and Gloin.

" Oin, Gloin." Thorin called out

" Aye."

" Get a fire going." Thorin order, walking over towards the wizard that was standing underneath of what was left of the home.

" I think it would be wiser to move on." The wizard pressed. Honoria turned to the side so she could listen to their conversation that they thought was in private. " We could make for the hidden valley. "

" I have told you already: I will not go near that place." Thorin grumbled.

" Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." The wizard suggested.

" I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

" We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf explained but the dwarf wasn't going to go crawling to the doors of the elves for their help.

" Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help cam from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father." Thorin snapped. Honoria looked at the ground, at least now she knew why he despised her race so much.

" You are neither of them. You proved that, when you made sure Honoria didn't get left behind this morning." Gandalf pointed out. Thorin sighed as he looked at the ground.

" My nephews seem to like her, and I have come to trust their judgement, but it doesn't mean I trust her. " Thorin growled, glancing at the woman who was talking to her cousin.

" I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." The wizard hissed lowly.

" I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snarled back. The wizard had heard enough of the dwarf's stubbornness. The old man let out a groan and shook his head in anger and stormed off towards the others.

" Everything all right?" Bilbo asked, looking worried as the wizard stomped passed them. " Gandalf, where are you going?"

" To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf growled.

" And who's that?"

" Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted as he disappeared into the woods from the others grumbling to himself. " I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Honoria turned around to look at Thorin, who could care less the wizard was abandoning them because he wouldn't seek the elves in hopes they would solve their problems. He was too proud for that.

" Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin grumbled.


	6. Chapter Six

It was later that same night. The wizard still hadn't return after his disagreement with Thorin. Bilbo was growing more anxious by the minute, hoping Gandalf would return soon. Bombur had prepared their meal and the starving dwarves began helping themselves to a bowl or two each. Honoria watched the leader, oddly. He barely ate a bowl, unlike his fellow companions; which some of them were on their fourth helping already.

Bilbo was now pacing by the glowing fire, growing worried. The wizard had been gone for hours and he still hadn't come back to them. Was he gone for good? " He's been a long time." The hobbit stated, finally speaking.

"Who?" Bofur asked curiously, while he poured some stew into two bowls.

"Gandalf." Bilbo grumbled, staring off into the forest that surrounded them. Bofur just snickered as he continued to fill the bowls.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses." Bofur stated, not too worried about the wizards absence. Bombur had snuck up beside his brother, hoping to steal his sixth bowl of stew while Bofur was talking to the hobbit. " Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads." the dwarf insisted as he thrust the two hot bowls into Bilbo's hands, making him almost stumble back. Bilbo left and Bofur turned around just in time to stop Bombur from completely filling his bowl. " Stop it. You've had plenty."

Bilbo was heading towards the forest, where Fili and Kili were. He was about to enter through the trees when his cousin jumped out in front of him. The poor hobbit, let out a low shriek and nearly spilled the hot liquid on himself. He relaxed when he realized who it was and gave her a stern look. " Honor, was that really necessary?"

" Sorry cousin. I didn't mean to frighten you. Where are you headed?" Honoria asked, pointing to the two bowls her cousin had in his hand.

" To Fili and Kili." Bilbo said firmly.

" Mind if I come along?" Honoria asked. Her cousin nodded and she took one of the bowls of stew and they headed through the forest. The half-breed glanced around at their surroundings. it had the remains of what used to be a barn, that was now over grown with grass. The ponies were indulging themselves in the grass as the two cousins walked by and they finally found Fili and Kili with their backs turn towards them. " Something the matter?" She asked, when she saw their nervous expressions.

" Were supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili quickly said, his eyes not moving from the direction he was staring at, which was why neither brother noticed the hot stew Honor and Bilbo had for them.

" Only, we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continued, before stopping.

" Well, go on." Honoria encouraged them, when no more was forthcoming.

" We had sixteen." Fili began

" Now there's fourteen." Kili finished. " Daisy and Bungo are missing." He added, heading through the trees to begin a proper investigation. Honoria, Bilbo and the two brothers came across the remains of a brutally uprooted tree, and the four of them began feeling the stirrings of wrongness from the area.

" Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo suggested, and Honoria turned to her paranoid cousin.

" I don't think we need to bother grumpy with this. We can deal with this ourselves." Honor stated, making the two boys chuckle, that she had been so fitted to give their uncle a nickname and she wasn't hesitant to stay to his face. Bilbo looked at his cousin confused.

"Grumpy? Honor please tell me, you didn't start calling him that to his face." Bilbo panicked, the leader already didn't like the fact that they were on this quest, he could only imagine if she called him that to his face, that one of these nights he might just decide to leave them in the woods alone, tied up. Honoria smirked and turned away. " Honoria, you didn't."

"I did." She chimed.

"There's a light ahead." Fili spotted, halting the cousin from furthering their argument. She handed Bilbo back the bowl of stew, so she could catch up to the two dwarves. She was ready for some excitement on this journey.

"What are they?" Honor gasped, never seeing nothing like it before in her life. She could hear their groggy voices speaking around the glowing fire.

" Trolls." Kill simply answered. The brothers ran under the branches of the trees to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Honoria was the next to follow and Bilbo was hesitant at first, but wasn't going to leave his cousin. He started running, when he noticed he was about to leave without the two bowls of stew and he charged back over to the stump where he had placed them. He never knew, those boys might get hungry.

Honor hid behind the trees beside Fili and Kili, when she looked at the forest floor, and felt vibrations. A giant looking creature was stomping past them on the other side of the trees, carrying two ponies. " Theirs three of them" She choked, but still willing to rise to the challenge.

"It's got Myrtle and Minty." Bilbo hissed to them. " I think they're going to eat them. We should inform the others." The two dwarves glanced up at the hobbit and suddenly an idea popped into their heads.

" Yes. You should do it." Fili suggested, not wanting to bother the others, it was only trolls how hard could it be. The hobbit panicked, worried these brothers were about to volunteer him to do something incredibly stupid.

" Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small, they'll never see you." Kili promised, taking one bowl of stew out of the hobbit's hand. Bilbo shook his finger at him, not wanting any part in this plan, and he began to protest. "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili told him, before taking his bowl of stew and shoving the hobbit in the direction of the camp and hiding behind the trees.

"Twice like a barn owl. No, twice like a brown- Once like a...are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo stuttered, looking behind only to realize the dwarves and his cousin had disappeared. He sighed, when he heard one of the trolls speaking loudly and gathered his courage to try and do this one thing. He continued to slowly make his way over to the camp, staying below the bushes so he wouldn't be seen. He glanced to his side only for a second, only to look back again to see his cousin was still there after all, following him with her daggers drown, ready to assist her cousin if it came down to it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Fili and Kili stayed behind watching the two cousins creep through the bushes, but after having second thoughts the two brothers went back to their camp to gather reinforcements.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today...and, blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." A troll complained.

"Quit your griping. These ain't sheep. These is fresh nags." The troll carrying two ponies on either side of him snarled as he placed the whimpering animals in the fenced in pen that was being held together by rope.

" I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them." The other one protested. Bilbo eyed the area, looking for a path of less resistance to free the ponies. Honoria quietly joined the hobbit's side, nearly making him fall over when he saw she was right beside him, and he hadn't heard her.

"What's your plan cousin?" Honor asked, noticing how intense his stare was. "Do you think you can get over there and free them, without them seeing you?"

" Yes, but I'm going to need you to distract them." He added. Honoria glanced back at the trolls. _It's just three trolls. How hard could it be to distract trolls? They couldn't be that smart._ she thought to herself.

"Fine." She muttered. Bilbo hurried and made his way over to the ponies, while Honoria watched the three trolls, to make sure they didn't spot her cousin.

"Well, it's better than leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still pickin' bits of 'Im out of me teef." The first troll bellowed to the other two.

"Ah-choo!" The troll in the middle sneezed right into the pot of hot liquid over the fire. Honoria closed her eyes in disgust, wishing she didn't witness that. The hobbit was hiding behind a tree. He peered over the side to see what the trolls were up to, and then noticed his cousin waving her hand for him to get a move on it.

"Well, that's lovely, that is. A floater. " The cook rang, not happy that his stew had been ruined.

"Might improve the flavor." The other one suggest.

"Ah, there's more where that came from." The troll that sneezed earlier stated, offering to add more if needed, but the cook would not allow it and with that the cook snatched the troll by his nose. " Aah!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" The cook growled. Bilbo charged over behind the trolls with they were distracted.

" No!" The sneezing troll squealed. struggling to get out of the hold.

"Sit down!" The cook snarled and tossed the troll and he fell over as a another sneeze came on.

"Ah-ah-choo!" The troll this time pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose in it. Honoria let out a few giggles, watching the trolls argue with each other. Bilbo was now over by the ponies trying untie the tight knot's done by the trolls.

The trolls stopped what they were doing when the heard the faint sounds of giggling. The elf noticed and covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Well. I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." The troll whined as he stomped towards the pen. Bilbo hid just in time before the troll could see him. Honoria was behind a giant rock, watching when the cook hit his spoon on the trolls head. "Ow!"

"I said sit down." The cook ordered. The sneezing troll came and sat back on his stump, rubbing his head.

" I'm starving! Are we having horse tonight or wot?!" The other troll bickered, getting annoyed with the other two's arguing. Bilbo continued to struggle to get the rope to come loose. He needed something sharp to cut through them. He glanced around when he caught sight of the weapon attached to the troll. The woman narrowed her eyes, when she noticed what her cousin was doing, and she had a bad feeling.

Honoria looked behind her, Fili and Kili hadn't returned in a very long time. _How hard could it be to get reinforcements?_ She wondered, but then one dwarf came to mind. They would have to explain all this to _grumpy._ Who would be pleased to have the two cousins out of his sight. Honor's head snapped back when she heard the troll about to sneeze again. He went to grab his handkerchief, snatching the hobbit with him and blowing his nose. Her eyes went wide in disgust and felt sorry for her cousin for what just happened to him.

The trolls were now trying to figure out what he was as he tried to get free of the creatures when he was thrown to the ground. The three of them surrounded him. " What are you, then? An over-sized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar-a hobbit!" Bilbo quickly answered the three of them, as they came closer.

"A burglar-hobbit?" they asked in confusion and then began to have other ideas to do with him. They were tired of eating horse and were curious to what he might taste like. The trolls closed in on him, trying to catch him, but he was too quick for them, until one of them finally snatched him up in the air by his feet. Honoria knew she had to do something, before something worse happened to him. She was about to charge out and reveal herself when a hand clamped around her mouth pulling her away into the woods. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Stay here, Kili and I will take care of your cousin." Fili insisted as he let her go and ran over towards his brother and she was quickly approached by Thorin and the others.

"I suppose this was all your idea?" Thorin grumbled, only inches from her. She had a feeling he would blame this on her, but she didn't have time to argue with him, her cousin was in trouble. The troll flung the hobbit right at Kili knocking them both over. The elf was about to go out and fight them when she was yanked back. " Stay here, you've done enough." and with that he ordered the others to fight and they charged out of the bushes. The dwarves began fighting the trolls, slashing, slicing and poking wherever they could. The hobbit had the weapon he needed and he began slicing through the rope and freed the ponies.

The elf looked up to see a troll coming towards her cousin." Bilbo look out!" Honor yelled but two of the trolls had him by his limbs, threatening to rip them off. Honoria watched the leader, he was very hesitant to do as the trolls ordered to save this hobbit, until he received looks from his nephews and stabbed his blade into the earth and the others followed suit, tossing their weapons to the ground.

Half of the dwarves were tied in sacks in pile by the rocks. While others were tied around a log that was being turned over the fire. The trolls were now debating on how they should cook them. The cook wanted them to be crunchy with a sprinkle of squirrel, while the troll that couldn't stop sneezing wanted to just sit on them and squash them all to jelly. Honoria circled around until she found a spot where she could see all the dwarves and her cousin, she had to figure something out to stop these trolls before they made a meal out of all the company. Bilbo, feeling all this was his fault managed to get up and he tried to reason with the trolls when something they said gave him an idea.

A troll was walking over to the group that was piled on the ground and he picked up the youngest Ori, and was about to eat him, not wanting to wait till they were cooked when a rock came flying through the air into the trolls nose and he yelled in pain, dropping the dwarf back into the pile. " Ow!"

" Who's there!" The cook yelled, holding his knife out, ready to attack. The dwarves were even trying to figure it out, unaware that the elf hadn't been captured with them. Thorin was the only one to spot her in the bush watching her pick up another rock and through it threw the air, hitting another troll causing it to yell out in pain.

"Come out here, and show yourself!" The trolls yelled, they didn't like not seeing who was attacking them. Honoria was about to throw a third rock when one of the trolls had ventured into the woods coming up behind her. Bilbo glanced over.

"Honoria look out!" Bilbo shouted. She whipped around, making a run for it when he snatched her up in the air by her arm and held her up so he could examine her as he walked out of the bush to the others.

" What is it? Is it another burglar-hobbit?"

"It's a she-elf." The troll answered, smelling her, wondering what she would taste like. He tied her up in a sack and dropped her in the pile of dwarves. She landed right on top of kili.

"I thought I said for you to stay where you were." Thorin growled at her.

"Oh, were you expecting me to listen to you grumpy?" Honoria spat. " I was trying to help my cousin."

" Well done, you helped alright." The elf and dwarf glared at each other, both too stubborn for their own good. Bilbo was trying to convince the trolls their was a secret for cooking dwarf. The dwarves were not pleased with the hobbit, clearly not understanding what he was doing.

"I have a secret for cooking dwarves!" Honor shouted and Bilbo and everyone else looked at her.

"Tell us" The trolls begged. The sky was getting close to dawn and Honor thought it would be nice if the wizard would show up anytime now to help them in their predicament.

" Come on, tell us the secret." She glanced over at Thorin, saying something for only him to hear.

"Since you think I'm so helpful." Honoria mumbled at him. " The secret for cooking dwarf, is to skin them first!" The dwarves all yelled at her for suggesting such a thing. Thorin called her a traitor to her face and she just smirked at him. A different troll came towards the group, insisting eating them alive was the way to go and grabbed Bombur and held him over his open mouth ready to eat him, when what the hobbit said, made him rethink and he tossed the dwarf back into the pile.

The trolls were arguing once again, Honoria saw a shadow in the woods. Gandalf had appeared With one loud tap of his staff onto the rock. The stone had broke in half, allowing the sunshine to pour into the clearing and turn the trolls into stone. The dwarves chuckled, happy the wizard had come when he did to rescue them before nearly being eaten.

" Get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin yelled.


	8. Chapter Eight

The dwarves that were tied around a log were finally rescued. The fire had been put out and they gathered their weapons that were taken from them. Thorin went to have a word with the wizard. Curious as to why he came back after their argument from earlier. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin questioned.

"To look ahead." The wizard replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked, feeling curious. The woman was close enough to hear their conversation and she listened in as she stood by her cousin.

"Looking behind." Gandalf said flatly. Thorin nodded his head, grateful for the wizards return. " Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

" No thanks to your burglar and the she-elf." Thorin pressed and the woman snorted.

"They had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." The wizard pointed out.

" That elf, nearly had us all skinned alive." Thorin snapped.

" I'll admit Honoria's tact was a little much, but she did buy enough time until daylight." The wizard stressed, raising his eyebrow at him. The dwarf finally let out a sigh that the wizard was right, though it still didn't change his mind about the woman. " They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

" Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" The dwarf wondered.

" Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." The wizard stated, recalling in his mind a time long ago when Middle-Earth was almost consumed in darkness. " They could not have moved in daylight."

" There must be a cave nearby." Thorin agreed with the wizards assumption. He left and ordered some of the dwarves to start looking for caves nearby and the rest of them were to pack up camp and remove any evidence of themselves that they were there. Honoria was the one to discover the cave. The smell that was coming from inside was unbearable and only a few of the dwarves could stomach to go into the cave.

The hobbit stayed above ground not wanting to go inside. Thorin had insisted that the elf should stay out, that it was no place for a young woman, but decided against his wishes and walked right by them, into the cave. Thorin was annoyed, he thought if he was nice about it, she would stay out but, it was starting to become clear that she was just as stubborn as a dwarf.

A few of the dwarves let out harsh coughs and covered their noses at the stench that consumed the area. Honoria was examining the weapons that were covered in webs and collecting dust over the years. Thorin was off on the other side looking at some swords as well. He pulled out two sheathed swords that looked particularly different from the rest. " These swords weren't made by any troll."

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." The wizard added, who took the sword Thorin had given him to look over while he checkout the other one." These were forged in Gondolin by the high Elves of the first age." As soon as Thorin heard _Elves_ being mention he looked at the sword in disgust and went to put it back. " You could not wish for a finer blade." The dwarf then decided to have second thought's about the sword as he pulled it out of its sheath and looked it over.

Honoria was starting to head out when she caught sight of the three dwarves that were on the ground, putting coins and other things in a small chest, and she gave them an odd look. " We're makin' a long-term deposit." Gloin stated, but even the princes best warrior thought this was nonsense and he shook his head and smirked.

" Let's get out of this foul place." Thorin ordered. Dwalin was the first to leave, glad to be out of this nasty place. " Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Honor." Thorin ordered again. They followed out of the cave with the wizard slowly coming behind them.

"Bilbo." The wizard called as he exited out of the cave.

" Hmm?" The wizard walked passed the woman and over to the hobbit. Honoria was staring off into the distance, when she heard the sounds of heavy boots approaching her and she looked to left to see it was Thorin.

" Here. This will do you better, then those daggers my nephew gave you." Thorin stated, tossing her a sword that she surprisingly caught. She looked at him oddly as to why he was even trying to help her, since he despised her.

" Thanks grumpy. Would it kill you to smile once in awhile." She joked and she quickly went away before he could say anything. Usually he would have been furious now, but he found the name was growing on him which was strange to him and he shook his head and the woman caught him with a slight grin as he turned away.

" Something's coming!" Thorin yelled suddenly, having heard a crashing sound in the bushes coming towards them at a rapid speed.

"Stay together!" Gandalf ordered. "Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Honoria pulled out her sword the dwarf prince had kindly given her and she charged with the rest of them, through the bushes.

The woman and the others surrounded the area as the animal continued to thrash through the trees and bushes, approaching them quickly The dwarves readied themselves when giant looking rabbits shot out of the bush, pulling a wooden sleigh with a rather strange looking wizard on the back controlling the reigns screeching something terrible.

" Thieves! Fire! Murder!"


	9. Chapter Nine

The dwarves held their weapons pointed at the man that was now looking at them all weary, realizing he was surrounded. Honoria didn't have to look at him twice to see that he was some kind of wizard. He carried a similar staff like Gandalf. "Radagast." Gandalf stepped forward towards the other wizard, knowing they had nothing to worry about. " Radagast the brown. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf questioned.

" I was looking for you Gandalf." Radagast insisted. The other wizard waited patiently for him to tell him why. " Something wrong, somethings terribly wrong."

" Yes?" Gandalf said encouraging him to get to the point. The uncanny wizard went to speak but nothing was said. Honoria narrowed her eyes when she watched him repeat this action a few times trying to remember what he wanted to tell Gandalf.

" Oh, I had a thought, now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." Radagast assured the other wizard, pointing at his tongue when it hit him. " Oh, it's not a thought at all." Gandalf pulled something small and moving out of the shorter wizards mouth. Some of the dwarves and the woman cringed in disgust seeing this. The two of them had wandered off to discuss things further in private. Honoria walked over, passed Thorin who was chatting with Dwalin and Balin and went to see how her cousin was doing. Ever since the wizard had given him his own sword he had grown more tense. He didn't want to fight and now he was having his doubts for coming.

Suddenly their was a howl in the air and the dwarves heads snapped up, all knowing to well what that was. " What was that?" Honoria asked, looking at the dwarves.

" Was that a wolf?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Wolves? No. That's not a wolf." Bofur informed as the dwarves searched for where the source had come from. Their fears were confirmed when a giant beast was coming at them from behind, launching itself at the company. Thorin used his new acquired sword: Orcrist, he had found in the troll cave and killed the animal instantly. Suddenly another one had shown up from the other side. Kili aimed his bow and arrow, knocking the beast to the ground struggling and Dwalin put it out of its misery with his axe.

" Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind us." Thorin pressed looking at the wizard as he removed his blade from the wargs head.

" Orc pack?" Bilbo panicked. Honoria looked around, their didn't seem to be anymore coming for the time being.

" Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" The wizard hissed.

" No one."

" Who did you tell!" Gandalf demanded again.

" No one I swear!" Thorin snapped. The wizard huff in annoyance. He had hoped this quest wouldn't have reached the ears of the enemy. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf informed them all. Honoria felt her heart racing inside and wondered what they were going to do now.

" We have to get out of here." Dwalin insisted, from behind the leader.

" We can't!" Ori called out from above and everyone turned to look at the young dwarf. " We have no ponies, they bolted!"

" I'll draw them off." Radagast offered and Gandalf looked at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you." Gandalf argued.

" These are Rhosgobel Rabbits." Radagast informed the other wizard, with a slight smirk on his face. " I'd like to see them try." With that said. Radagast hopped onto the back of his sled and he made hast out of the forest to give the wizard and the company time to get away. "Come and get me! Ha ha!" Radagast yelled and soon enough he had all the wargs and orcs chasing after him.

Gandalf and the others peered around from one of the giant rocks just in time to see the wizard disappearing over the hill with the wargs closely behind him. " Come on!" Gandalf urged them and they ran the opposite way down the hill.

The dwarves used the rocks to hide behind when they would hear the wargs and orcs coming. Thorin was leading the way when he came to a halt and the elf knocked into him falling to the ground, she looked to see the wargs not far from them still chasing the wizard. " Stay together." The wizard whispered at them.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

" Come on lass." Balin shouted pulling the woman back to her feet and she ran to catch up with the others that were now running in a different direction. The were running along side a rock when they all stopped, except for Ori who was about to keep on going.

" Ori no!" Thorin yelled pulling the dwarf back by his clothing.

"All of you, come on! Come on. Quick." Gandalf hissed at them all to continue on. Thorin and the wizard were last to follow with Thorin demanding where he was leading them, but the wizard remained silent and the dwarf was not pleased but he had no time to argue with him.

It didn't take long to spot the wargs again and they used the rocks to hide against. Honoria hid beside her cousin and Thorin, holding in her breath. They heard approaching foot traffic and sure enough when they looked up a warg was on the platform just over them sniffing the air. Thorin looked at his youngest nephew and nodded to him. Kili slowly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and got it ready and ran out and the warg saw him and he released the arrow knocking the warg to the ground along with the orc. The warg and orc let out screams as a few of the other dwarves finished the warg and it's rider off.

They suddenly heard a number of howls in the distance coming in their direction. " Move!" Gandalf yelled. " Run!" The dwarves, Honor and Bilbo were running once again. They were no longer around the giant rocks and had entered into a grassy plain. The warg's were getting closer coming at them from all ends.

" There they are!" Gloin shouted, seeing them coming from where he stood.

" Quickly!" Gandalf yelled at them to keep running. They didn't get much further when few of them showed up in the direction they were running causing Thorin to stop.

" There's more coming!" Kili yelled, seeing more coming from a different direction. Thorin looked around seeing more coming from all direction, surrounding them.

" Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin ordered. The wizard was frantically searching around for something and he vanished from the company.

" We're surrounded!" Kili started firing off arrows at the orc riders and wargs killing a few and they realize they were out numbered as they slowly closed in on them. An orc rider aimed an arrow at Ori the youngest dwarf that was launching rocks at the wargs from sling shot. Honoria noticed and ran over to him and pushed him out of the way as the arrow went flying and it grazed the woman's arm and she fell to the ground letting out a harsh scream. Thorin witnessing the whole thing was surprised the elf would risk her own life to save one of his own.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted and the dwarves looked to see that he hadn't abandon them after all. The dwarves began running towards the crack in the rock. Thorin dashed over to the woman and pulled her up by her unhurt arm and held his sword in front to protect them both from the approaching wargs.

" Honor go!" Thorin ordered as he pushed her in the direction of the crack in the rock and she slid down just as a warg tried to attack Thorin from behind but the dwarf swung around just in time to slice the warg's throat. Thorin shouted for his youngest nephew and he and the two brothers were the last to enter just as the wargs approached the crack.

Just then a horn sounded and chaos began to happen above them and a dead orc was flung into the crack and rolled down, coming to a stop at Honoria's feet. Thorin grabbed the arrow out of the orc. " Elves." and he tossed the arrow to the ground in disgust and glared at the wizard and the woman glared at him.


	10. Chapter Ten

It had become increasing quiet up above. Honoria held her hand over her wound that was still bleed while she tried to see if more orcs or elves were going to roll in. Thorin glanced over at her and noticed the blood that was slowly dripping down the elf's arm. He took her arm to see how bad it was and she slightly jumped from the touch and turned her attention to the dwarf. " Don't touch me." Honor hissed, pulling her arm out of his grip.

" I cannot see where the pathway leads do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted from behind the others to the wizard for any other option.

" Follow it of course." Bofur answered, thinking it would be safer then going back up the crack where the elves and possibly more orcs could be still waiting for them. The dwarves wasted no time in following the fearless warrior through the tunnel. Honoria got up and walked right passed the dwarf prince, annoyance covered her face, while she followed the others. Thorin grumbled under his breath, he wasn't even sure why he was trying to be nice to her. As they continued down the path it began to get narrower and narrower for the dwarves to get through without some sort of difficulty and the dwarf behind had to push the one in front just to keep the line flowing. The elf and the hobbit were the only ones that had no problem getting through and the path led out to some stone steps that went down into a valley below.

Honoria and Bilbo came to a stop behind the others, taken by the beautiful scenery below them. The valley was surrounded by waterfalls in every corner. The elf could see the city clearer then the others and even saw some elves wandering across the bridge. " It's so beautiful." The elf spoke, with a smile on her face, she had forgotten all about the burning sensation coming from her arm wound. Thorin would never admit it out loud, but even he was taken by this sight, it reminded him a lot of his own home, that he was so desperately trying to get back for him and his people.

" The Valley of Imladris." The wizard announced, breaking the silence amongst the company. In the common tongue its known by another name."

"Rivendell" Bilbo spoke under is breath. The dwarf glanced over at the woman again and he was struck by her beautiful smile she still wore but his thoughts quickly disappeared when he remembered where they were and he turned around and stormed over to take his frustrations out on the wizard who was standing behind them.

" This was your plan all along." Thorin growled, catching the wizards attention. " To seek refuge with our enemy." The dwarf added. Honor's smile faded, and she listened to the dwarf and wizards conversation happening behind her and her cousin.

" You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield; the only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." The wizard barked back.

" You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. However, we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf insisted. Thorin let out a disappointing sigh, that the wizard was right. "If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

"Lass, let's take a look at that arm, shall we?" Oin insisted as he approached the young elf.

"I'm fine Oin, it doesn't hurt." Honor assured the medic dwarf, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"The last thing you want is to have that wound get infected. This will only take a few minutes and i'll have it wrapped up in no time." The elf sighed in defeat and let the dwarf do his thing. The wizard walked passed the dwarves and led the way down the steps with Thorin behind him. Oin was finished and he helped Honoria off the rock to catch up to the others. Along the way the cousins would fall behind, from being too distracted with everything they saw. Thorin had to yell at them a few times to catch up. They were approaching the bridge and the dwarves became tense when they saw approaching elves and gripped their weapons firmly in the hands. Honor felt a sense of belonging here, she had never seen so many elves in her lifetime, since she was the only one in the Shire. The wizard came to a stop with the others on a platform and an approaching elf with dark hair was coming down the steps.

"Mithrandir"

"Ah, Lindir" Gandalf greeted back. The dwarves watched suspicious. Honoria was standing behind Thorin and Dwalin and she saw the dwarf whisper to Dawlin to keep sharp. She rolled her eyes, clearly this elf wasn't a threat to them if the wizard was being friendly to him. Gandalf and Lindir were speaking in elvish to each other and it didn't sit to well with the dwarves, not knowing what they were speaking about.

" Do you know what their saying?" Bilbo whispered to Honor. She turned her head and looked at her cousin and shook her head. Even though she was half elf she never got to learn her kin's language.

" I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf urged, no longer speaking elvish.

" I'm afraid Lord Elrond is not here."

" Not here. Where is he?" The wizard pressed.

Coming from behind the group a familiar horn sounds. The dwarves turn around recognizing it as the same one they heard when they escaped from the wargs and orcs. Yelling from behind the elf, Thorin ordered something in dwarvish. Bofur pulled the hobbit into the group, keeping the cousins trapped in the middle as the dwarves bunched up together with their weapons firmly in their hands while the elves surrounded them on their horses. " Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf sighed, and then once again started speaking elvish, making the dwarves once again frustrated and annoyed. Lord Elrond dismounted from his horse and approached the wizard and gave him a hug.

" Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders, someone or something drove them near." Elrond stated, showing the orc mace and then giving it to Lindir, who looked very hesitant to take it.

" That may have been us." Gandalf informed and the elf came to face Thorin and the others.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin stated bitterly.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror, when he ruled under the mountain."

" Indeed. He made no mention of you." Thorin informed, insulting the elf. The two of them glared at each other for a short while before Elrond broke the silence and spoke something in elvish. Thorin wouldn't admit that he knew exactly what the elf had said.

"What is he saying. Does he offer us insult!"Gloin thundered, pushing his way through the group waving his axe at the elf and the others murmured wondering the same thing.

" No Master Gloin. He is offering you food." Gandalf broke in, before anything happened. The dwarves murmured to the dwarf beside them and all agreed they were indeed hungry and would accept this offer.

"Well in that case, lead on." Gloin insisted. The elves began heading up the steps to the home of Elrond with the dwarves and the two cousins behind them. The company was led into a beautiful elven courtyard. Food had already been prepared for them with a soft melody playing in the background. The dwarves took their seats at two of the tables and eyed the food they had been given with disgust. Honoria was sitting across from Kili. She glanced up when Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin walked by to sit at a different table.

" Go on, try it. Just a little." Dori protested to his youngest brother.

" I don't like green food." Ori whined

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin complained beside the elf, as he picked up a handful of his green salad, throwing it back down in disappointment.

" Do they have and chips?" Ori wondered, wanting that instead of what they were given. Honoria had a confused expression when she noticed Kili making a flirtatious grin. She first thought he was making them at her, but even Dwalin was wondering what he was up too. Honor glanced behind her to see an elf maiden playing the harp and seemed quite moved by the young dwarf's glances. She turned back around just in time to see him give her a wink and she raised her eyebrow and Dwalin gave him a similar look and the dwarf was no longer smirking. "She's a pretty one." Honoria said, causing Kili's cheeks to go red.

" I can't say I fancy elf maids myself. Too thin." Kili began and Honor let out a low huff at this. " They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me." Kili added and then saw the half-breeds face. "No offence to you Honor." Kili quickly added.

" Hmm. None taken. I can say the same about dwarves. Their rude, pigs, greedy... very little manners, messy." She explained, seeing all their unimpressed expressions thinking none of them were anywhere like that, and the conversation ended and she smirked.

" Although that one there is not bad." Kili insisted, when an elf walked by behind him. Honoria couldn't hold it in and she burst out laughing.

" That's not an elf maid." Dwalin stated as he gave a wink to the embarrassed dwarf and they all began laughing at him.

"That's funny." Some more elves moved in playing their soft music, which was annoying most of the dwarves. Oin stuffed his napkin into his trumpet and put it to his ear and it blocked out the terrible sound. The elf lord was examining Thorin's and Gandalf's swords they had found in the troll cave.

Lord Elrond was curious as to how they came by these and Thorin was not pleased when the wizard told the elf the road they were on. The dwarf prince left the table and walked away. " Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori barked. " I feel like I'm at a funeral."

" Did somebody die?" Oin wondered.

"All right, lads...and lass." Bofur began. " There's only one thing for it." The dwarf got up and climbed onto the table, knocking over a few dishes.

 _"There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill._

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle._

 _So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said."_

Food suddenly went flying in all direction. The elves were annoyed the dwarves would waste their food they had kindly offered them. Honoria just sat their and rolled her eyes, thinking what typical behavior this was for dwarves, it wasn't a feast unless their was food thrown around as well.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was the next morning. Honoria had not been invited to the meeting with her cousin, Gandalf, and Thorin. Thorin had argued that the elf would make things worse, but Gandalf insisted it would be good to have her presence with them. And poor Bilbo was stuck in the middle of all this and didn't know what to do, but be quiet and hope neither of them would hit him during their disagreement with each other.

The hobbit filled his cousin in about last night's meeting with Lord Elrond. The elf had deciphered the hidden clues on the map for them, but it was clear that Lod Elrond didn't think they should continue with this quest and would probably do everything possible to make sure they didn't leave Rivendell.

Bilbo and Honoria went separate ways for the day. The hobbit went exploring the home of Lord Elrond, and the half-breed went for a walk in the forest. Honor found the trees to be peaceful, and calm. Unlike being surrounded by dwarves all day long. She was getting used to them now, most of them had somewhat accepted her. Thorin was still unsure of her. As she walked along the path, she found it to be too quiet and she had to admit to herself that she was missing their silliness. The elf wandered deeper into the forest, and she heard the voices of several dwarves not far from where she was and found them no problem.

" I am sick of eating elf food, we need meat!" Dwalin grumbled and others rang in agreement.

"What's going on?" Honoria spoke up, causing a few of the dwarves to jump. Thorin on the other hand was not surprised she had found them.

"Were going hunting, want to come along Honor?" Kili asked with a grin on his face, wanting to see what this elf could do.

"Sounds fun!" She exclaimed.

"No!" Thorin's voice rudely interrupted. "Hunting is a job for the menfolk, not for a young woman. It's not safe."

"She's an elf, laddie what see what this little lass can do." Dwalin piped up. Thorin huffed at him.

"She doesn't even know how to shoot a bow and arrow." Thorin growled. wishing the others would take his side. While Thorin tried to argue with the others, Honor asked Kili if she could borrow his bow and arrow.

"Give me a target." Honor challenged, causing the dwarves to stop arguing.

"Your serious?" Thorin asked her. He searched around, wanting to find the most difficult spot. " Hit that tree." He instructed her. It was quite a far distance through the trees, but she wasn't going to back down. She stood in place, aimed her arrow, pulling it tight and with one quick second, she released it, it soared through the air, passed the trees and was a few inches off from where Thorin had wanted her to hit.

"Not bad lass, I say she qualifies." Balin proclaimed.

"She missed." Thorin scuffed.

" Well, you did give her quite a difficult target to hit, and she didn't miss it by much. Give her a chance Thorin." The elder dwarf pressed. Thorin let out a noticeable sigh.

"Fine, we should all go in pairs." Thorin ordered. The dwarves began calling the names of their partner. Dwalin called his brother.

"Brother!" Fili yelled at Kili. Nori and Ori were next and Gloin and Bofur had insisted in being partners leaving Thorin and Honoria.

"Looks like your with me grumpy." Honor joked and the dwarves had to muffle their chuckles. Thorin glared at them all with a look of _thanks a lot_ on his face. They all split up into different direction, all with a hope they would find a stag, and have meat for dinner instead of something green. Thorin and Honor, didn't speak too each other but kept their eyes open for any sudden movement of an animal. The dwarf also kept ac close eye on the young woman. He was baffled by her, she was not like other women he was used to back in Ered Luin or even in Erebor.

Fili and Kili were not too far from where Honor and Thorin were searching. "Brother look." Fili whispered to Kili. The younger dwarf turned in the direction his older brother pointed in. Fili pulled out an arrow slowly from his quiver and readied it in his bow. The dwarf raised his aim so he was sure to hit his target, that was still in the clearing, eating the grass, clearly unaware of their presence. Kili nudged Fili in the arm, causing him to release the arrow through the air. The arrow struck the tree beside the stag, spooking it and it took off in flight through the bushes right in Honor's direction. Thorin was a few feet away from her and heard the chaos coming behind them. He turned around to see the beast coming at full charge towards them.

"Look out!" Thorin yelled at her. The elf turned around, unable to move when the dwarf grabbed her from behind, moving out of the way just in time before the animal knocked into them both. Unfortunately Thorin hadn't calculated that they were near a hill and two of them went tumbling down the embankment. both yelling wishing to come to a stop on this ride. Honoria fell over a hump in the hill and landed on the forest floor, letting out a harsh grunt. She was about to get up when she was knocked back down and let out another grunt when something pinned her to the ground.

The elf finally opened her eyes only too see a pair of intense blue eyes staring back at her. Their eyes locked for a second. Thorin had completely forgot where he was. Honoria could feel her heart begin to race when she noticed Thorin moving closer to her." Thorin, you're squishing me." Honor muttered.

"You two alright?" Fili called out. Thorin snapped out of his daze, removing himself off the woman just as his nephews and the other came down the hill. The dwarf quickly got off the ground, hoping the others didn't see him the way he was just a few seconds ago.

"Were fine." Thorin mumbled. Kili reach with his arm and helped the young elf off the ground. Thorin took a glance at her, and saw the dirt on her face, and without realizing it, he brushed it off her face, and the others looked at their leader strangely. Honoria raised an eyebrow, wondering what caused him to do what he just did.

"Thank you." She stuttered awkwardly, feeling her cheeks heat up from his touch that oddly felt nice against her skin. _What are you thinking Honor, you don't like him._ She cursed at herself in her head.

"We should head back." Thorin quickly urged them and started heading back up the hill in front of all them, before anyone could say a thing. The elf walked behind the others, wondering what just happened back there when they were alone for a few moments before the others showed up and then his sudden action to touch her. She wiped the rest of her face with the back of her hand, thinking she was still covered in dirt. The dwarves let out their grumbles of disappointment of not catching anything and would have to eat elf food for another night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was the next day. Gandalf had been dealing with some very important matters with the council. The Wizard informed them, that they all had best leave by tomorrow morning before dawn or the Elves would never let them leave. Thorin had ordered his nephews to get whatever food provisions they could find in the Elves kitchen to pack for their long journey still ahead of them.

Honoria had wandered off down the path that led to the bottom of the waterfall. She climbed onto a big rock that laid against a rock wall. She then pulled out her book and began to read. The sound of the water crashing like thunder against the rocks was soothing to her. Her head suddenly perked up when she heard the sound of snapping of branches in the bushes in front of her. Slowly put her book down beside her and with her right hand she reached over, taking hold of her sword by the hilt, ready to pull it out to face whatever it was on the other side of the bush. Honor relaxed when she saw it was Thorin and her hand released it's tense grip on the hilt. "Grumpy." She chirped and he cocked his head at her and raised an eyebrow getting annoyed with the nickname, but then he remembered something that annoyed her more than anything.

"Honoria." She glared at the dwarf, he never called her by her full name and she didn't like it.

" Don't call me, Honoria. It's Honor." She grumbled.

"Then stop calling me _grumpy,_ " he demanded. The elf rolled her eyes, she rather liked that name she gave him.

"Fine. What are you doing here Thorin?" She asked as she opened her book up and started reading again.

" I came to see how you were doing." Thorin admitted. Honor lifted her eyes from her book to the dwarf, she found his concern strikingly odd, but then again his whole demeanor had been strange since they arrived in Rivendell.

"I'm alright...I guess." She replied awkwardly.

"How's your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt. Oin put some kind of ointment on the wound to take the burning sensation away." She explained. still wondering why he even cared.

"Good...that's good." He muttered to himself. Thorin approached closer to the rock she was sitting on. "I think we should work on your sword skills."

"Why? So you can leave you're mark on my other cheek?" She growled. He narrowed his eyes at her, he was waiting for her to go back to her normal sassy self. He let out a sigh, before speaking.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done what I did to you, weeks back. Part of me had done it because I blame your race for what happened to my people long ago, but I was wrong about you. Your different from other elves." Honoria, was mildly shocked hearing this, he didn't seem like one to admit when he was wrong about someone. "You risked your life to save one of my own, I want to repay the favor by teaching you how to properly handle a sword, so you can protect yourself."

Honor wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was being sincere. At first she was going to argue with him about it but stopped herself and decided to take him up on his offer. "Okay then, grumpy. Your on." She smirked, jumping off the rock and pulling out her sword. The dwarf rolled his eyes, it was clear to him now that she wasn't going to stop calling him that.

"You need to place your hand higher." He instructed as he unsheathed his weapon. He stuck the blade end of his sword into the earth and walked over behind the elf. " Like this." he spoke softly, as he placed his hand on hers and slid her hand up a bit further. The woman felt her cheeks heat up, like they did before when he touched her. He made sure she had a firm grip before moving back to his spot in front of her, holding his sword at the ready. " I promise, i'll go easy. Just block my blows I throw at you." She nodded that she understood.

The dwarf made his first move at her, and she held the sword out in front her just as his blade crashed against hers. Honor pushed it off and they circled. Thorin came at her from another angle, with a little more force then the first round. The pressure he placed against her blade caused her to stumble back a bit, but she still managed to keep his blade from coming near her. The dwarf decided he was going to come at her from an even more difficult angle with his full strength.

The elf snapped out of her thoughts when the dwarf suddenly swing his blade, making her duck just in time. He swung his sword to the side and she blocked it. She could feel the pressure he was placing as it moved closer. She couldn't hold it back anymore and Thorin's sword slips, slicing the palm of Honoria's hand. She dropped her sword, letting out a shriek of pain at the sudden burning sensation she felt, as the blood started to ooze out of her wound. " Honor I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Thorin began to apologize, coming towards her when she suddenly kicked him in the shin. The dwarf stumbled backwards, letting out a grunt. She came at him and pushed him to the ground. "Have you completely lost your mind." Thorin yelled at her, as he was now on his back, with her on top of him and he fought to block her hands that he assumed were trying to strangle him. " I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it!" He yelled at her again.

"Hey check this out!" Kili called out to Fili, Dwalin and Balin with a smirk. The four of them watched from the path they were on, seeing Honor and Thorin fighting.

"You think uncle needs our help?" Fili asked, wondering if their uncle even stood a chance against this elf.

Shaking his head, still watching, Kili answered. "Nah, I think he has it under control." They looked back to see the elf still had the dwarf pinned on the ground and they all chuckled before continuing down the trail.

"I think these two are getting along well." Balin added as he followed behind the three of them. Thorin finally got a hold of the woman's arm and flipped her on her back, so she was on the ground, and he was on top of her.

"Are you finished?" Thorin growled at her, not putting his full weight on her, as he still had a firm grip around her wrist. She let out a huff, and he felt her tense form, relax and he let her go and he got off of her. " Let me look at it." Thorin demanded. She held out her hand, looking away from him as he examined the cut he had inflicted. His touch was oddly gentle compared to what she thought it would feel like with his rough looking hands. He suddenly burst out laughing as he bandaged her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing. You're just not what I expected being an elf." He stated. as he tied a knot in the cloth he used to bind her hand. She removed her hand out of his grasps, the two of them not even noticing the dark clouds that had covered the sky and it began to rain. The two of them ran for cover under the trees. The woman was completely drenched. Thorin hadn't stopped looking at the elf. She noticed his intense stare and the two of them locked eyes. Thorin reached out and brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear, and suddenly mumbled something in dwarvish that she caught.

"What did you say?" She asked, not understanding a word he just said. Thorin didn't even realize he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Its not important." He whispered to her as he place his hand on her cheek, still looking into her eyes. The two of them felt a strange presence around them, neither moving away from each other and the dwarf's lips claimed hers as she made a startled noise of surprise.

The elf had been utterly confused by Thorin in those moments. Since the beginning of this journey the dwarf had done nothing but treat her unkindly. It made her think if he had even meant to do this? She felt Thorin pull her closer to him, and she found herself enjoying the warmth of his lips on hers, they were gentle but firm and she felt her back being pressed against the trunk of a tree. Honoria came back to her senses and she pulled away from the dwarf. Thorin saw the questionable look on her face, and he suddenly thought he had done something wrong. "Did you mean to do that?" The elf asked.

Thorin looked at the ground for a brief second. _Had he meant to kiss her? Since he first met her at the Hobbit's home, he wanted nothing to do with her and her kind and yet something about her drew him in, but did she feel anything for him?_ Without speaking he gently pulled her back to him claiming her lips once again. The elf had yet to stop him, which gave him the impression that she must feel something for him as well. Their next kiss lasted even longer until they were forced to catch there breath.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Honoria and Thorin went their separate ways back to there rooms. The elf was confused at what just happened. How did she not see this coming? Was it a good thing? Was his rudeness towards her on the road just a cover to hide what he truly thought of her, because he didn't want the others to know he had feelings for an elf. Honor laid in her bed staring at the ceiling wondering what this all meant. She felt something go through her when Thorin kissed her and it bothered her all the more wondering if it was real or not. Trying to get to sleep, she tossed and turned. Thorin told her to be ready to leave before dawn and he was going to inform the others.

The dwarf had made it back to his room. The rain hadn't let up since it started and he was drenched in it. He walked over to the basin the elves had placed in each of their visitors room, hoping the dwarves would keep themselves clean while they stayed here. Thorin ran his hands through his thick hair, he couldn't believe he had done what he never thought he would. He let himself have feelings for an elf. He looked into the basin, seeing his reflection and came to only one conclusion. It had to be this place that poisoned his mind to feel what he felt towards the she elf that was traveling with them. He had no ounce of feeling for her on the road, so why did it change when the wizard had stirred them in this direction. Feeling sick with himself, he cupped his hands in the water and began splashing his face, trying to rid of whatever enchantment the elves had placed on him.

"You feeling alright there laddie?" Dwalin chuckled standing in the doorway with his brother. Thorin looked at them startled, wondering how long they had been standing there. He was usually not this distracted, and would of heard them. Dwarves were not known for being stealthy, like the elves. Thorin also realized he hadn't told the others yet, that the wizard informed him to make sure they all left before dawn. Gandalf's hopes of the elves helping in support of this quest was denied and now they knew where all the dwarves were headed and weren't going to let them leave.

"Were leaving this place. Now!" Thorin ordered. " The elf, stays too." He added and the two brothers looked at him addled.

"What's the matter? The elf beat you this afternoon?" Dwalin laughed and Thorin's eyes widened in alarm. He had hoped nobody had witnessed when Honor had him pinned on the ground.

" No." Thorin sneered, defensively. "The wizard came to me earlier and the elves are not too pleased with our quest we are going on and he has a feeling they won't be letting us leave this place."

"Thorin it's nearly dark. We won't make it very far." Balin began to protest only to stop when he saw Thorin shaking his head.

"I don't care. We need to leave, Now. Dwalin go tell the others to start packing their things to leave."

Dwalin nodded and started to leave out the door and turned around." What about our burglar? Honor is his cousin. He's going to wonder why she isn't among us when we leave." He pointed out and Thorin thought for a short while.

"Then we leave without our burglar as well." Dwalin didn't like the sound of this, but he wasn't going to argue with his leader's orders. Balin had his hands on hips staring at the dwarf. He was acting rather strange these last few days and the order he just gave confirmed it.

"What's on your mind lad?" Balin asked, calmly.

"Nothing. We need to leave." Thorin grumbled.

"Without the she elf and the hobbit? something is bothering you?" Balin stated noting the shame the dwarf showed on his face. Thorin sat at the edge of the bed, letting out a deep sigh with his face in his hands.

"I kissed her." Thorin muttered. There was a short silence before the elder dwarf spoke.

"And?"

"And!? I shouldn't have kissed her. I don't feel that way for her. She's an elf. Its this place..its done something to me. Which is why we need to leave now." Thorin urged

"Thorin. The place has not poisoned your mind. I've watched you two for the last few weeks. You look at her when she's not looking. She looks at you when your not looking. And that was before we came here. Those feelings you felt were already there. If anything this land just brought them out of you, that you were denying yourself to admit. Now I'm going to go stop my brother before he tells the others and we'll leave tomorrow that way everyone can get a good nights rest." Balin stated and left the prince with his thoughts.

Thorin got off the bed and walked over to the window ledge of his room and looked at the forest below. _Was the older dwarf right?_ he wondered to himself. He paced around the room trying everything possible to convince himself otherwise that what he felt was this elf land's fault but something inside him told him he already knew the answer but he wasn't letting himself admit it. He finally gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep, wanting to be out of this place.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It was the next morning. The elf was in rough shape as she stumbled out of her room with her stuff and met the others. Bilbo glanced at his cousin, and saw she wasn't her usual self. Thorin soon came to join the others in the hall with his two nephews. He glance at the woman for a moment and saw the state she was in but quickly shook his concerns from his mind and focused on more important matters. He hoped, once they left this place his feelings for the she-elf would disappear as well as anything else he felt while being stuck here. "Let's move." Thorin ordered. The others agreed not wanting to stay another minute in this cursed valley. The wizard informed the leader that he would catch up with them later on. He had other business to attend to first.

The company followed the path that would take them back into the wild and out of Rivendell. Honor walked beside her cousin, quieter than usual. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice right away the hobbit had abruptly stopped in his tracks. The others were beginning to pass them both. Honoria looked at her cousin to see him just standing there staring back at the valley that was now below them. " Bilbo? Are you alright?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm alright. Just didn't think we would be leaving so soon." Bilbo admitted as he looked at his younger cousin. "You look a little out of sorts yourself cousin. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Its nothing. Just didn't sleep well last night. Had a lot on my mind, but it's nothing you need to worry about." She assured him with a smile.

"Master Baggins, Honoria. I suggest you two keep up." Thorin's voice shouted from up ahead. The elf turned around to look at the dwarf, something in his voice was off. The two of them looked each other in the eyes for a second until Thorin quickly turned away. The dwarf cursed at himself, he thought he would have felt the enchantment lift from him once they were out of Rivendell, that his feelings would disappear but as he looked into her eyes for a second he felt it all come crashing back and he came to the thought that he clearly wasn't far away yet for this magic that was plaguing him to wear off.

The cousins quickly caught up to the dwarves as Balin led the way until nightfall and they set up camp. Thorin avoided the elf at all cost he neither spoke to her or looked at her, which was confusing her more. Had she only imagined their time in Rivendell? Honor didn't have much of an appetite when supper was prepared. Bombur came up to her, insisting that she eat a bowl, hoping it would cheer her up. She finally took it when the dwarf gave her no other choice. Bombur hadn't been the only one concern about their elf's well being. Bilbo had insisted that she tell him what was wrong, but she gave him the same answer from earlier. Balin had been the only one to know what was going on and he argued with the dwarf prince that what he felt for the elf was nothing to be ashamed of but Thorin wouldn't hear of it, and convinced himself he didn't feel a thing for the elf.

It was the next morning. The company was moving once again. The sun was high in the sky as they made their way across many plains. By nightfall they had made it to the entrance of the Misty Mountains. The rain poured on them as it thundered and the wind howled. " Hold on!" Thorin yelled, as they were about to climb the dangerous path through the storm. They began to inch their way along when the hobbit walked along some lose rock and slipped.

"Ahh!"

Honoria turned around to see her cousin nearly falling towards the darkness below, when Dwalin managed to grab him in time with the help of Bofur and they pulled him back against the mountain. "We must find shelter!" Thorin pressed not wanting to be caught in the middle of this any longer.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled as the company all looked in the direction the dwarf pointed in to see a boulder come flying through the air and crashed above them. They all shouted as they ducked and pressed themselves up against the mountain to avoid being hit by the pieces of loose rubble.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin stated as he saw something in the distance. " It's a thunder-battle! Look!" he pointed and they all saw what he was looking at. A stone-giant rears up and rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain. The dwarves had heard of only legends of these creatures, but none had every lived once faced with them.

"Well, bless me." Bofur spoke as he stepped towards the edge to get a better view. " The legends are true! Giants! Stone-giants!" another boulder came hurling through the air only to knock into another stone-giant that was coming from behind them.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shouted at Bofur who was being pulled away from the edge by Kili.

"Hold on!" the pathway began to shake and started to give way from the vibration and impact and split the company in half. Honor struggled to keep steady as the mountain continued to shake and move.

"Fili, grab my hand!" Kili shouted at his brother but they were too far and both were split up, until they realized they were on another stone-giant that was getting up to join in on the fight when another approached them and smashed it's head into the stone-giant they were on, causing it to fall backwards against the mountain. The one group that Thorin was with were flung around to the others side when they came to a violent stop knocking into one another. They saw it as their only chance to get off and they made a run for it as fast as they could to the path just as the giant was getting back up to fight back.

Another giant throw a rock at the giant's head the dwarves and the cousin's were on and it started to stumble back as its leg began to ark towards the mountain side. The others watch in fear. " Hold on!" Thorin yelled, as they watched the others crash into the mountain side, hearing the screams of the elf. "No! No!" They watch as the giant falls into the chasm below, thinking the worse has happened to the others. Thorin races over fearing for his nephew and the elf. "No! Fili!"

The leader got around the corner only to see the others were completely unharmed and he let out a sigh to see that his oldest nephew was alright, along with the others. The other group began climbing to join the others. Bofur was the only one to notice they were missing one. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?!" Bofur shouted in panick, knowing he was right beside him when they were on the giant, he lost track of him when they crashed into the mountain.

"Bilbo?" Honor cried as she desperately looked around for her cousin. "Bilbo!"

"There!" Ori pointed and the dwarves gasped to see the hobbit hanging over the edge literally by his fingers for dear life. Ori dives onto the ground trying to grab the hobbit, when he loses his grip and falls a few feet before he managed to grab another part of the cliff. The only one who didn't seem to care was the prince. The hobbit had caused him nothing but trouble, since they had left the Shire. He whined and complained about everything and couldn't fight if his life depended on it.

"Bilbo hang on!" Honoria screamed trying to shove her way passed the others and Thorin when the dwarf wouldn't let her pass. What Thorin did next surprised the elf as he swung himself down and gave the hobbit just the boost he needed for the others to grab him and pull him to safety. When Thorin tried to climb back up he lost his grip and almost fell when Dwalin managed to grab him and pulled him back up. Honor glanced at her cousin to see he was leaning against the mountain breathing heavily.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin stated. Thorin stood up and glared at the hobbit.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He has no place amongst us." He snapped. Honor couldn't believe Thorin and she wasn't about to let him speak to her cousin like that.

"How dare you say that to my cousin!" Honoria snapped as she went towards Thorin to make him look at her, but as she went to reach her arm to his shoulder his hand came out of nowhere and struck her across the face causing her to stumble back and let out a grunt of pain as she clutched the side of her cheek feeling the burning sensation.

"Don't you dare talk to me elf!" Thorin spat. " You have no place amongst us either! You shouldn't have come." Honoria didn't know what to say. He wasn't like this at all in Rivendell towards her, what changed? Balin looked at the ground in disappointment he knew where this came from but even his action surprised him. "Dwalin!" Thorin called and the two of them entered the cave to search to make sure they were the only ones occupying it. Bilbo glanced up at his little cousin as he saw a few tears run down her face and she quickly wiped them before anyone else noticed.

"Lass." Balin came over to her. " Are you alright?" He asked her in concern. She nodded to him as she looked at the ground. Maybe the dwarf prince was right. Maybe she and her cousin shouldn't have come. " He didn't mean it Honor. He really didn't, he's just-" Balin struggled to find words, he wasn't even sure why he was defending the leader. The elf looked at the elder dwarf, he clearly knew what happened between the two of them in Rivendell and he didn't even understand why he was avoiding his feelings for her.

"It doesn't matter. He's probably right, I shouldn't have come...I'll leave when everyone's asleep, he wont even know I left until tomorrow when you continue on."

"Honor, you can't just leave. We need you on this quest lass and its too dangerous for you to be travelling on your own." Balin pressed to her, hoping she would change her mind. What the leader did to her was wrong and he was sure part of him did it because he didn't want the others to see that he felt something for this half breed when he had made it clear how much he despised elves.

Balin placed a hand on her back for her to come in with him, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. They walked in, the dwarves were already settling down for the night. Thorin glanced up as the two of them entered together and saw how red her cheek was from when he struck her and he suddenly felt guilty for what he had done and wished he could take it back, he wished he could take it all back. The elf joined her cousin and covered herself up with her cloak and rested her head against her satchel, knowing what she had to do next.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It was later that night. Thorin had ordered no fire be built in the cave, he didn't want to risk alerting anyone to their presence. which put the others in a grumpier mood. Thorin was the last to fall asleep, he didn't sleep much these nights anymore. He kept glancing over at the elf. He didn't mean to struck her as hard as he did; he didn't mean to at all but it was easier for him to be angry with her than face his feelings for her, especially in front of the others. The storm had only gotten worse as the night went on, hearing the occasion thunder and lightening. The dwarf prince finally closed his eyes, after he took one last glance at the woman, who was now fast asleep.

The hobbit opened his eyes when he noticed the dwarves were fast asleep. Thorin's harsh words from earlier had stuck with him and he began to wonder why he came in the first place. He didn't belong here. It wasn't his fault they didn't have a home, and worse the leader had treated his cousin so terribly, he was supposed to watch out for his little cousin. He could remember his mother making him promise when they took the elf in, after her mother mysteriously died. He felt he was failing to keep that promise. When the lightening lit up the cave, Bilbo could see the bruise already forming on her face from when the dwarf struck her, because she tried to defend him.

Bilbo packed his belongs and quietly walked over to the half-breed and shook her gently. "Bilbo?" She said in a tired voice.

" Honor, let's go. We're getting out of here, were going back home." Bilbo whispered to her, so no one else heard. She nodded and got up off the ground quietly. Honoria knew she didn't belong with dwarves, but then again she didn't belong in the Shire either, most of the hobbit's couldn't stand the likes of her and she had nothing in common with them, but at-least she had her cousin. The elf glance at Thorin one last time and the two began to make their way through the sleeping dwarves, careful not to wake any of them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Bofur hissed from his spot he was huddled in, on watch.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo said firmly.

"No you can't leave now. Your part of the company; both of you are." Bofur pressed.

"But were not. Are we?" Honor said bitterly. "Thorin said neither of us should have come and he was right."

"I'm a Baggin's, not a Took. I should have never ran out my door." Bilbo admitted lowly, shaking his head. Honoria felt slightly hurt by that mark, considering she was a Took and she loved adventures but it was clear what happened in Rivendell between her and Thorin was a dream and she couldn't be here, near him when she felt something for him and he clearly didn't.

"You're homesick. I understand." Bofur began when he was interrupted by the hobbit, and Honor was surprised by her cousin to say the less.

"No, you don't! You don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves!" Bilbo hissed quietly. "You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place-" The hobbit continued on. Honor tried to stop him before he said something he regretted but it was too late. " None of you belonging anywhere!"

"Bofur he didn't mean to say all that." Honoria quickly said but the dwarf looked at the ground to his kin knowing it was true.

"No he's right. We don't belong anywhere." the dwarf muttered. The half-breed glared at the ground. Thorin had been listening the entire time. He heard everything the elf said and he only hoped she would leave and it would make him forget about her. "I wish you two all the luck in the world, I really do." the dwarf spoke his last final words to the two cousins, placing a hand on the elf's shoulder, he would miss her on the road he found her quite funny and different from the usual elves he had come across.

"Honor let's go." Bilbo ordered, as they both began to head for the doorway of the cave.

" What's that?" Bofur asked confused. The two cousins glanced down at the same time to see the glowing blue light emitting from inside the hobbit's sheath. Bilbo looked up in panic unable to speak.

"Oh no." Honor murmured too quiet for anyone standing beside her to hear. Thorin glanced down beside him hearing the sand form cracks and hearing strange machinery noises.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin yelled. The floor of the cave collapsed inwards, giving the company no time to react as they fell through into the darkness yelling and screaming.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The dwarves and the cousins continued to yell as they slid down the dark tunnel, unable to grab hold of anything to stop them from sliding further down. One by one they fell through the air into a wooden looking cage landing on top of each other, grunting as some felt the weight of the others on them. Thorin struggled to get up when the elf fell on top of him knocking him back down. They locked eyes for a second when they heard the shouts of the dwarves as the sound of a number of shrieks came right at them, with speed.

"Look out!"

A horde of the ugliest creatures came at them, yanking them out of the group and disarming them of their weapons in seconds and shoved them to one another to be carried away. Honoria was yanked out of the group, her daggers and her sword were taken from her, and she had a goblin on each of arm's dragging her to where they were taking the others. The dwarves and elf were being pushed along a wooden bridge to a place unknown, but having no weapons didn't stop them from trying to fight the goblins off them, with throwing a punch here and there and kicking them, but they were outnumbered by a lot as they continued to lead them down the dark tunnel with only the light of torches the odd goblin held to light their way.

Some bats suddenly flew passed their heads making some of them shriek in surprise. The two goblin were now pulling the elf by her hair and by her arm when they came to the end of the darkness into a lit area with hundreds of goblins everywhere. Terrible sounds began to echo off the walls, the goblins cheered to this sound as if it was music to their ears. Honoria decided to take her chance while the goblin that had a fist full of her hair was distracted with the cheering and she managed to punch the creature in the face, forcing it to let her hair go and stumble back into Thorin who was behind her. She flinched in pain and grabbed her hand and noticed her knuckles were bleeding from how hard she swung. Most of the dwarves had to cover their ears at the torturing sound, when a deep voice began to sing further down the wooden bridge.

 _"Clap snap the black crack!  
Grip grab pinch and nab!  
Batter and beat!  
Make them stammer and squeak!  
Pound, pound far under grounddddd…  
Down, down, down in Goblin Town…" _

Honoria was one of the first to see the hideous creature that was singing the cruel tune as she got pushed onto a platform before this giant goblin with the rest of the dwarves. The giant goblin wore a crown on his head and carried with him a staff with an skeleton animal head. _" down, down, down in Goblin Town…"_ The goblins began to chime in on their masters song around them as the goblins on the platform pushed the dwarves closer to the giant goblin.

 _"With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack!  
Pound, pound far under ground…  
Down, down, down to Goblin Town…"_

The giant goblin continued to sing and even started dancing to his words he thought were so memorable. The dwarves looked at this in disgust. _" down, down, down to Goblin Town…"_ The goblin minions chimed in once again to their leader.

 _"Hammer and torch!  
You won't last long on the end of my prong!  
Clash crash crush and smash!  
Bang break shiver and shake!  
You can yell it and yelp but there aint no help!  
Pound pound far under ground…  
Down down down in Goblin Townnnnnnnn!" _

The giant goblin swung his staff over the company and his minions making them duck and the horrible song finally ended. The goblin looked at the dwarves, giving them a sadistic smile before returning to his throne. A few of the unlucky minions piled on each other to form a step for their master, and he squashed them, making them squeal from the weight. "Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions" the giant goblin praised himself and the company snorted at this. Honoria raised her eyebrow in disgust.

" That's not a song. It's an abomination!" Balin roared from the middle of the group and the others agreed.

"Abomination? Mutations. Deviations. That's all you're gonna find down here." the beast growled back at them. A few goblins were piling the dwarves weapons they had acquired when they captured them before their king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The goblin king's voiced boomed over them. The dwarves and the she-elf looked at him in disgust, rage and annoyance and would not answer him. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he accused.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." A goblin answered.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin added to his master.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them!" He shouted at his minions. With that said the goblins began searching every crack and crevice for anything their new prisoners possessed. Honor struggled against the two minions that had hold of her and the one yanked her necklace with its slimy, sweaty hand, that her mother had given to her before she died and tossed it on the ground. Thorin saw the piece of jewelry that was thrown to the ground in front of him and recognized it immediately. Another goblin dumped one of the satchels in front of them and found many items in it.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance...that they are in league with elves!" The goblin known as Grinnah, held the item up to his master to see it.

" 'Made in Rivendell.' Ah, second age. Couldn't give it away." The great goblin grumbled as he tossed the thing over the edge. "What are you doing in these parts?"

Thorin was about to step forward to explain everything ,when he was stopped abruptly by Oin. "Uh, don't worry, lads. I'll handle this."

"Oh. What's-what's that? No tricks! I want the truth. Warts and all." He demanded as he sat back on his throne waiting for an answer.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." Oin complained showing his now damaged hearing device. The giant goblin's face was filled with rage and he jumped off his throne so fast and charged at the dwarves, taking out anything in his path.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" He shouted at them, making them back up in a hurry only to be pushed forward by the minions.

"If it's more information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to." Bofur quickly said, stepping forward.

"Mm-hm." The goblin king muttered, still fuming.

"We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually, it's not even that, come to think of it. It's more like a track." Bofur muttered and the elf noticed the goblin was growing impatient just listening to this. "Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be...in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations." Dori added, when Bofur couldn't think of anything else to say. It was clear by the goblin's expression that he wasn't buying any of this.

"Some inbreds on me mother's side." A goblin was looking at the woman curiously for the longest time and then realized she wasn't a dwarf.

"Shut up!" The goblin screeched in outrage, causing the company to back away in fear, even his minions. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone-breaker. Start with the-"

"Master, master!" A goblin shouted. The goblin king looked at his minion that had rudely interrupted him and hoped it was for a good reason. "There's a she-elf with them!" He pointed to the golden haired one that had kept her head down.

The goblin king snorted and suddenly had other ideas in mind. "Bring the she-elf forward!" He ordered and two goblins came at her, grabbing her by both her arms and pulling her through the dwarves to bring before their king. One dwarf in particular was not okay with this and he struggled to get free.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The elf was brought before their king, forced on her knees and held by her arms. Honoria looked up at the giant goblin with a mix of disgust and a little fear. The goblin was hideous and his breath smelt like death. " Hmmm, your the shortest elf I've ever seen, but my your a pretty one." The king stated in a sadistic tone. She looked up at him with her brow raised and snorted. " What is a she-elf doing traveling with a bunch of dwarves?" He snarled. looking at her curiously for an answer.

"What's it to you?" She challenged. The giant goblin's grin vanished quickly when she was quick to deny him a logical answer.

" Tell me what you and these filthy dwarves are doing in these parts and I may spare you as my pet and these dwarves will not suffer a painful death." He threatened as he rubbed his staff firmly in his grip. Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off the elf or the goblin, as he stood behind the others. Knowing Honoria, how stubborn and strong willed she could be, he feared for her. This was no time for her to get cheeky with the goblin king when they were unarmed.

"Well, if that is my only choice I have, then my fate will be the same as the dwarves because I'm not saying anything and I would rather die than be your pet you ugly beast!" She spat. The king snapped his head back, standing to his full height, looking down at her. Thorin shook his head, and cursing under his breath. He had hope just this once she wouldn't make the goblin more infuriated then he already was, but he expected it from her. She was such a child in his eyes, she acted a lot like his nephews but something had drawn him to her and as much as he cursed himself for having feelings for an elf he could hear a voice in the back of his mind, screaming at him to stop her before the goblin did something.

"Very well then. If that is your decision. It's a shame, your such a pretty one too. Oh well..." He muttered as he nodded to his minions without the company noticing. The goblins got ready, knowing what their master was about to do and before Honoria had time to react, the giant goblin swung his staff, striking her across the face and she collided with the platform in front of the dwarves. Thorin had never felt so powerless, seeing the elf struck to the ground, with nothing to defend herself and he struggled against the three goblins that were holding him against his will. Thorin let something escape his mouth, he barely heard it himself when he said the young woman's name.

Honoria laid on the ground for a few minutes. The goblin king chuckling along with his minions, only to stop when they saw the she-elf willing herself to stand up and stare back at the king.

"I will ask you again, only because I hope you will be smart this time. And I know you wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours rearranged." He roared at her. She glared up at him. She could feel the sting coming from the wound on her head that he had just given her and warmness of the blood that was coming from it. "What will it be...love?"

"Do not call me 'love' you freak!" She growled, feeling sick that this creature would call her this. There was no warning this time and he swung his staff at the elf again, making her fly backwards knocking into some of the dwarves this time and she landed on her side. She was panting heavily and she forced herself to get up once again.

"You don't give up do you?" He snickered. She huffed at him, pushing the few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" A few dwarves shouted at the goblin but he just continued to chuckle at her. It pained Thorin to watch this happen to her, as he fought harder against these hideous creatures to get them off of him. The elf was growing exhausted from being knocked to the ground and she was barely with it when two goblins came at her forcing her to her knees. The king placed his mace under her chin, making her look up at his foulness and he laughed at her when a whimper escaped through her lips. The goblin struck her across the face one more time, and she was too weak to get up this time.

"Such a waste...Get her ready!" The goblin ordered. Thorin's eyes looked at the goblin in horror, hearing this. The two goblins forced her right to the ground on her stomach, holding her down so she was unable to get up, unaware the elf had gone unconscious. The giant goblin took a few steps closer to her and lifted his staff over his head, ready to crush her skull into the planks. Thorin managed to get free of the goblins and he shoved his way through the others just as the goblin was starting to swing his mace down.

"STOP!"

The goblin king held his weapon at mid swing and looked at the person that had interrupted what he was about to do and he smirked when he recognized who it was. Honoria could feel her heart racing when she heard his voice. Thorin had stepped in front of the elf so if the goblin wanted her he would have to go through him first. "Well, well, well...Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." The goblin king stated as he mimicked a bow. " Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody, really." Thorin glared at the goblin infuriated by this statement.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin slowly raised his head at this, wondering what this beast was trying to get at, all his enemies he had were killed long ago. "A pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin growled. " He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He roared back, making Thorin wonder indeed if this was true but he wouldn't believe it. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize and more." He ordered one of his minions who disappeared into the darkness.

Thorin was forced back into the group, being held by the goblins as the torture machines were being brought down for the goblins to have fun with while they wait for the pale orc the goblin had so claimed was still breathing. Thorin glanced at the elf, who was still unconscious on the platform. He feared the last blow actually killed her, when their was no sign she was breathing. The minions were inspecting the dwarves weapons while the goblin king sang a horrendous tune. Grinnah was looking at Thorin's sword when he unsheathed it and tossed the blade to the ground in horror.

"I know that sword!" The king bellowed jumping back onto his throne, squashing a few of his minions along the way. " It is the Goblin-Cleaver!" He roared in horror. " The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" He continued on as his goblins began to slash the dwarves and crawl all over them. "Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" He ordered his minions!

Thorin was pinned on the ground and he turned to his side to see the elf struggling to get up and the goblin king saw and wasn't going to let her live. The dwarf managed to push the goblins off of him that were holding him down, seeing the wizard just in time when he crawled over to Honoria, and covered her face with his arms as the goblins went flying with the debris over top of them and the others.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Darkness filled the throne room for only a brief second, dust floating about as the light from the torches that were spread throughout Goblin-town were relit. The dwarves let out sighs and grumbles, looking at the approaching figure emerging closer to them. "Take up arms. Fight." The wizard said. "Fight!" With that said the dwarves began shoving the debris and stunned goblins off of them and made hast for their weapons that were still in a pile. Goblins began charging at the wizard that had rudely interrupted them. He used his sword he had found in the troll caves and plunged it through every goblin that came at him.

"He wields the Foe-hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" The goblin king cried out.

"Honor, come on get up!" Thorin begged her, as he pulled the elf to her feet. The dwarf dashed over to his sword, the she elf following behind slowly, still filling dizzy she stumbled over a dead goblin and crashed to the floor. The giant goblin looked down at her and saw this as his only chance to finish her off.

"You think you can escape me, elfling!" The beast growled as he charged towards her.

"Thorin!" Nori shouted seeing the giant goblin charging at the woman. Thorin ran in front of Honoria and sliced the goblin's arm that was holding the staff, with his sword (Orcrist), causing him to stumble backwards over the edge taking a few of his minions with him. Honoria crawled over to her sword, just as Thorin got her back on her feet.

"Follow me!" Gandalf shouted, running towards the nearest tunnel. "Run!" The others followed close behind him. Thorin ran along side the woman, until he took lead and Dwalin followed behind the elf, to make sure she wouldn't fall behind.

The dwarves and the elf continued to follow the wizard through the tunnels. "Make way!" The wizard shouted. The Goblins catching up to them quickly and their numbers growing as they fled deeper into Goblin-town. The elf kept her sword in front of her, stabbing any goblin that came near her or the others.

"Faster!" Dwalin urged the elf, when he saw she was slowing down, but he didn't let her leave his sights as he fought off goblins of his own and once they were clear they carried on down, through the tunnel. The company decided to split off into two groups. Dwalin leading half the charge, while the wizard continued to led the rest on the path above. Thorin followed behind the rest of the group with the half-breed. They were growing tired quickly, none had stopped since they first escaped the goblins in the throne room. Honoria continued to follow behind the others telling herself she couldn't stop.

Thorin ran out in front of the elf when a group of goblins came at them at once. Thorin taking care of them quickly with his skills of wielding a sword, turning around just in time to see Honor slicing off the head of a goblin and letting out a battle cry. "Honor, come on lets go!" Thorin ordered her, when he saw her jabbing her sword into another hideous creature. Honoria Saw more were quickly approaching them, and she was ready to fight them off, when the dwarf grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in the direction he was running.

Suddenly another group of goblins decided to attack the dwarves from another angle using ropes. "Cut the ropes!" Thorin yelled, seeing this. Honor, Thorin and a few others cut the ropes that held part of the path together and it broke away from the main bridge, and fell over just in time with the soon caught up to the other group that was crossing their makeshift bridge to get them across to the other side. Thorin jumped off to the platform below when their path ended and he waited for the elf to jump off. She stumbled a little when she hit the bottom but managed to stay on her feet. Dwalin waited for the last person to cross the broken ladder they had used to get across and he knocked it over with his axe, preventing the goblins from following them on that path any further.

The company continued to fight off the approaching goblins that came at them. They came to a halt when part of the path was missing. Kili sliced a rope just as the goblins were about to swarm them, when the path began to swing toward the other side and half of the group managed to jump off, including the elf but it wasn't enough time for all of them as it swung back towards the goblins and they swarmed the dwarves and wizard who fought them off until it swung back and they quick jumped off, Fili slicing the rope that held the path together and it fell to the darkness below with the screaming goblins.

The were running once again, still slicing and stabbing any creature that got in their way. They rounded a corner. Thorin and Dwalin were running behind the she-elf only to see more goblins coming from another tunnel. The company came to an abrupt halt when the goblin king came through the bridge they were on, preventing them from going any further as his dozens of minions surrounded them.

" You thought you could escape me." The goblin roared as he slammed his mace down at the wizard, making him stumble back into the dwarves. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

With no warning the wizard poked the goblin in the face with his staff, causing him to let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his face and then the wizard sliced his belly, bringing the giant goblin to his knees, still yelling in anguish. "That'll do it." and with one finally swing Gandalf sliced through the kings throat and his body fell flat on the wooden pathway, causing the part the company was on to detach and they went sliding down the crevasse screaming and yelling the entire way down, taking out anything in its path. Finally the platform they were on was losing speed as they neared the end of the terrifying ride and the platform they were on broke apart knocking them all off and burying them in the debris.

All of them groaned as they knocked the pieces of wood and other stuff off of them. "Well, that coulda been worse." Bofur stated, poking is head out of the debris, when sudden it did get worse and the body of the giant goblin king landed right on top of them.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin grumbled in protest. As Kili removed the bit of the debris off of him, he happened to look up from where they just came from and saw dozens of goblins come down in their direction.

"Gandalf!"

The others looked up to see them all coming as well and struggled to get themselves free from the debris. "There's too many. We can't fight them." Dwalin pressed, not liking their odds.

"Only one thing will save us: Daylight!" the wizard informed. "Come on!" he yelled when the others nodded in agreement. The dwarves helped the others to get free. Thorin was looking around making sure everyone was accounted for when he couldn't find the she elf.

"Honor!" Thorin shouted.

"I'm over here!" She yelled, struggling to get the debris off of her. Thorin and Dwalin made hast over to her, and yanked her by her arms and she was free and the two dwarf's pulled her along with them and they followed the others through the tunnel and saw the daylight on the other side.

"Quick, Quick!" Gandalf ordered as he led the company out of the tunnels towards the light coming outside. They continued to run down the mountainside until they were sure the goblins would not follow. They weaved their way through the trees and finally they all need a moment to catch their breathes and they came to a stop half way down the mountain. The wizard began counting off the dwarves to make sure everyone was accounted for. "Fili, Kili! That's twelve...Honoria! That's thirteen, and Bombur that makes fourteen." But as soon as the wizard had seen their was only fourteen of them he instantly knew their was one missing. "Where's Bilbo?" He asked. Honor's head perked up immediately when she heard her cousin's name being called. "Where is our hobbit?" The wizard demanded.

"Bilbo?" Honor murmured, looking around frantically for him. "Bilbo!" She yelled this time.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost?" Gloin growled in annoyance.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Another shouted, making everyone look at the dwarf in question for answers.

"Don't blame me!" Dori shrieked.

"Where did you last see him?" The wizard asked him calmly.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori spoke up, remembering he had briefly seen Bilbo before they were all dragged away to the throne room.

"Then what happened, exactly?" The wizard question next. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin roared. He had been unpleased with the hobbit since he came on this quest. He was useless and complained how he missed his home. Honor turned around to look at Thorin. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door." He snapped. Honoria could believe this, _her cousin wouldn't just leave without her?...would he?_ she wondered. "We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

With that said, Honoria looked back the way they had just came and she gripped her sword and walked passed the others when Thorin grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Let me go Thorin." She growled.

"Honor don't be a fool, you cannot take on all those goblins yourself." He snapped at her.

"I'm not leaving without my cousin. How do you know if he didn't get trapped somewhere...or worse."

"Didn't you hear Nori he never, got captured with the rest of us, he left you and the rest of us and he is never coming back! If you want to live you will stay with us!" He said harshly.

"Thorin that is enough!" Gandalf interrupted, seeing the elf was trying hard not to let the tears come out at the possibility that Bilbo could be dead.

"No, she needs to hear this! If she goes back in there. She'll never come back out. She will die!"

"Well, I'm not going to let my cousin rot in their alone, so excuse me, but I have to go find my cousin, because unlike you I don't leave people I care for behind. Bilbo is my family." She spat at him, as she tried to push pass him, but again he wouldn't let her go pass him.

"Honoria, your cousin is gone...Don't go in there" He spoke calmly this time, his eyes begging her to not do the one thing that would probably end her up dead.

"Do not call me, Honoria!" She yelled at him and struck him across the face. making him stumble back. Her fist clenched at her side. The dwarf had got her so angry that she finally lost it. " My cousin is not dead!...He cant be..." She muttered, her voice breaking as she looked at the ground.

"He isn't."

Honoria turned around to see her cousin. "Bilbo..." she whispered under breath with a smile forming on her face and tears were coming down her face and she ran over to him and hugged him. The hobbit returned the gesture just as tightly, asking her what happened to her, when he saw the dry blood all over her face. She told him it was a story for another time.

"Bilbo Baggins." The wizard chuckled. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." The hobbit stepped forward giving the eldest dwarf a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up." Kili admitted.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, as everyone sighed in agreement that they were too, wondering the same thing.

"How, indeed." Dwalin muttered as Thorin continued to eyed the hobbit suspiciously as to how he managed to pull this off. The hobbit awkwardly chuckled as he slipped his new found prize that had saved his life carefully into his pocket.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." The wizard quickly said.

"It matters." Thorin pressed. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair, and my garden." The hobbit admitted. "See that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo promised and the dwarf prince was left speechless and felt like an idiot for treating not only Honor harshly but the hobbit as well.

The company had been so caught up in the moment that they hadn't realized how dark it was quickly getting, which meant the goblins would be after them as soon as daylight was gone. Suddenly they heard growls further up the mountain. " Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" The wizard yelled and the dwarves, Honoria, Bilbo and the wizard were running once again to get to safety as the pack of wargs howled behind them.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Darkness had fallen, as the company made hast down the side of the wargs continued to growl as they charged down the mountain to catch up to the company. Honoria weaved around the rocks and trees in her way, hearing the approaching snarls of the beasts. The elf turned in time to see a warg coming right at her when she ducked behind a rock as the creature jumped over her. The others had gotten away, leaving her to deal with the warg as it let out snarl before charging right at her. She placed her sword out in front of her, impaling the warg in the head killing it instantly. Hearing more coming she hurried to catch up to the others.

The hobbit was dealing with a warg of his own, and although he managed to kill the beast, hobbit's were not used to the sight of blood or worse killing something themselves and the hobbit froze in horror at what he had just willed himself to do. The dwarves took out the few wargs that had caught up to them and plunged their swords into them. They continued running, not getting much further when they realized it was dead end. There was a few trees on the land, and one that stood at the edge of the cliff. "Up into the trees!" Gandalf shouted, as more wargs were coming towards them. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo! Honor! Climb!"

The dwarves, and Honor hurried over to the trees and began climbing up the branches. The hobbit went to pull his sword out, that was embedded in the warg's skull, thinking it would come out smooth, he stumbled back a few steps, realizing it was stuck in their deeper then he had judged. He pulled with all his might, trying to yank his sword out. "They're coming!" Thorin warned as he was one of the few that were still on the ground, before he began climbing into a tree himself. The hobbit finally managed to get his sword free and he looked around to see all the others were no where to be seen except for a dozen warg's coming in his direction. Bilbo froze, until the last minute he climbed into the tree just in time as they dashed underneath the trees and circle around them.

Honoria was in a tree with Fili and Kili. The elf search frantically around for her cousin to make sure he wasn't down there. She began to panic, being so dark out she couldn't see everything as well, but she finally spotted him in the same tree as Nori and Dori. Suddenly the warg's ceased their snarling when another warg approached the scene.

"Azog." Thorin hissed as he laid eyes on his arch enemy. Honor could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke the creatures name. The pale orc began speaking in it's vile language, she could pick out some of the words it spoke. "It cannot be. " the dwarf prince uttered. All these years he had believed the orc was dead and to see him standing there now, he was beyond shocked. Azog suddenly pointed his weapon at the dwarf, still speaking in his language, but Honor could guess what he was wanting. At the pale orc's command, the wargs began to launch themselves at the trees that held the dwarves in, trying anything to knock them out of the trees. They yelled and screamed, struggling to hang onto the branches. The pale orc getting impatient, yells another command at the wargs.

Finally, the trees begin to tip over, from being shaken violently by the wargs. The dwarves jump from tree to tree, barely grabbing a hold of a branch in the next tree before it tips over and they all managed to grab hold of a branch in the last tree that held the wizard on the edge of the cliff. The pale orc laughs evilly, seeing the predicament the dwarves are in now. The wizard searched amongst the tree, looking for something he could use to back the warg's off from the tree they were in.

The wizard snatched a pine cone from a branch and placed his staff against it and began blowing on it until it was on fire and threw it towards the warg's causing them to back away and Azog snarled in annoyance at the wizards doing and the unexpected resistance of his pack as they retreat in fear of the fire. "Fili!" Gandalf tossed the dwarf a lit pine cone, Bilbo and Honor grabbed pine cones and used Fili's to light there's and they all began tossing their flaming pine cones at the warg's. The warg's take off, Azog roars in anger and frustration, as the dwarves cheer. Thorin looks on at his arch enemy, with hatred as the monster that had taking so much from him already still lives. Suddenly the tree their on begins to tip precariously over the edge and the dwarves Honor and Bilbo cry out, as they hang onto the branches when the tree finally comes to a rest. Honoria dared to look down and saw the darkness below her, and she gripped the branch she was holding onto tighter, hoping she would not fall. Ori sudden losses his grip and begins to fall, screaming but managed to grab onto his brother's boot.

"Oh, no!" Ori gasps, as he couldn't stop looking at the ground, Dori was losing his grip fast having to hold his own weight, plus his brothers.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori yelled. "Ahh!" The dwarf lost his grip and the wizard quickly swings his staff down, just in time for Dori to grab hold of it, as Gandalf struggles to pull them up. Azog stared on, until he caught the eyes of Thorin. The dwarf glared at the pale orc full of hatred and revenge and pulled himself up. Honor, still hanging from one of the branches, sees Thorin with his sword drawn and his oaken branch shield.

"Thorin, no!" Honor cried as the dwarf started heading down the tree and starts running through the only path that was not on fire, straight for Azog and his warg. The pale orc looks at the prince with a smug grin on his face and his warg crouches as the dwarf held his sword and oaken branch in front of him getting closer. Azog roars and the white warg leaps through the air at Thorin, knocking him in the chest with it's paw and sent the dwarf to the ground. Honoria gasped as she watched all this happen. Thorin managed to get back up on his feet, panting as Azog and his beast came at him for a second time and the orc swing's his mace into Thorin's face, knocking him back violently to the ground.

"Nooo!" Balin cried out. Honor, being part elf managed to swing herself onto the trunk of the tree and she pulled out her sword, that Thorin had given her, back when they were in Rivendell and she start's charging towards them, ignoring the shouts from her cousin and many dwarves.

"Honoria!" Bilbo screamed. The warg had it's jaw clamped around the prince, and he yelled in pain. The dwarves on the tree struggle to get on the trunk, to assist the prince, who was in dire need of it. The elf stopped in her tracks when Thorin was flung from the wargs mouth, when he managed to hit the warg with the hilt of his sword and he landed several feet away from the half-breed and he laid their barely conscious. Azog spoke a command and one of his orc's jumped off the back of the warg and starts walking over to the dying dwarf with it's weapon drawn. Honoria made haste in their direction, as the orc placed his blade at the dwarf's throat. Thorin tried to grab his sword that was just inches from him, when the orc began to swing down another blade smashed into it, preventing it from going any further. Thorin could barely see who it was. Honor let out a cry as she pushed the orc's blade off her's and swung, and beheaded the orc. The pale orc grunted in anger as he watched this woman take out two of his orcs. Another one came at her, slamming it's blade brutally against hers and she fell on the ground, holding her blade up in front of her as she struggled under the orc. Honor managed to flip the orc on it's back and she plunged her sword into its chest. She stumbled back over to protect the wounded dwarf, when Azog came out of no where and swung his mace at the elf, wounding her above the eye and she fell to the ground, letting out a piercing scream and Thorin went unconscious.

Honoria could feel the blood dripping down her face, as she could see a faint image of an orc coming towards her with it's sword over it's head. Her breathing was uneven from the shock that went through her. Thinking her life was over she closed her eyes out of fear, when the hobbit came charging in, knocking the orc that was about to kill his cousin to the ground and killed it. Azog grinned sadistically, thinking this mere halfling had no chance against three warg's, plus orcs as they stalked towards him. Bilbo swung frantically, as the warg's growled at him. Out of nowhere a few of the dwarves had managed to get themselves onto the trunk and rushed to help the two cousins and began fighting off the warg's. Honoria managed to get up, feeling dizzy as she stumbled to guard Thorin when the white warg came at her, and sent her flying back and her head smacked against the rock Thorin was laying on.

Honor's eyes widen as the few dwarves and her cousin were surrounded and the elf was at the mercy of the pale orc. Honoria tried to move back only to realize she was trapped and she looked at Thorin who was no longer breathing. Azog was about to finish off the half-breed when he heard shrieks coming towards them and he turned around to see eagles coming from all direction and began taking out his warg's and tossing them over the edge. Honoria could feel her eyes getting heavier from the lost of so much blood and she passed out.

"Honor!" Bilbo cried as he ran over to his cousin and fell beside her, trying to wake her, when he heard an eagle coming right at him and he tried to back away when the giant bird picked him up in it's talons and dropped him over the edge onto the back of another eagle. One of the eagles had already carried away the prince, and another eagle swooped in and snatched the elf and dropped her on the back of another eagle. The eagles were gathering up the last of the stranded dwarves, when the tree they were on start's to tip the rest of the way over the cliff and the wizard jumps off and lands on the back of an eagle and they fly away with the rest of the company, as Azog, and what was left of his pack roar in anger as they disappeared across the sky.


	20. Chapter Twenty

It was a long exhausting night for the company, as none would find rest until they knew the fate of the dwarf prince and the elf. The sun was already rising above the mountain."Thorin!" Fili cried out. The two young dwarf brothers feared for the survival of their uncle, Kili especially, Thorin had been more of a father to him than an uncle. He never knew his real father and neither brother was ready to lose their uncle so soon. The eagles passed over the mountains, that were surrounded by the low clouds and soon were flying over a valley with a waterfall followed by a stream in the middle of it.

Bilbo was looking around desperately until his eyes landed on someone in particular. His cousin was still passed out on the back on an eagle. If he didn't know better, he would have just thought she was just sleeping peacefully. Her face was covered in her own blood, the laceration above her eye was deep and she had lost so much blood, he was unsure if she would even make it through another day. The eagles flew over towards a giant rock(Carrock), and began hovering above it, crying out to one another to let the eagle that was carrying the dwarf prince to be the first to land and the eagle gently laid Thorin, along with his sword on a flat area of the rock. Gandalf was the next to land and he rushed over to the dwarf's side, calling his name but he received no response. Bilbo was now on the rock and walked over and saw the state the leader was in. Most of the others had landed and waited anxiously. The eagle that was carrying Honoria finally was the last to land, Fili and Kili, carefully taking her off the back of the bird and putting her on the ground. Oin was at the elf's side immediately examining her and was muttering something that no one seemed to understand.

Gandalf whispered an incantation as he placed a hand over the dwarf's face and his eyes slowly opened. Thorin looked at the wizard, remembering the very last thing he heard before he had completely lost all senses. "W-where's Honor?" He demanded, remembering her scream as it replayed in his mind. When the wizard wouldn't answer him right away he feared the worse had happened. "Where is she?" Thorin struggled to get up, and when Dwalin and his youngest nephew tried to help him, he shoved them both off and searched amongst the others until he found the elf, who was still laying on the ground unconscious. His eyes soon found the cause of the painful scream that had escaped her lips just as he blacked out. He recognized the pattern of her wound, from Azog's mace. Thorin swallowed, the elf had risked her life to protect him when he was down and now she was barely hanging on by thread. He should be dead right now. He had been so cruel to her since they left Rivendell, he tried everything to convince himself that what he felt for her wasn't real that he had been cursed, and she still protected him. He continued to look at the young woman laying there not moving, he wasn't sure if he could bare the possibility of her not continuing on with them.

The hobbit was at Honor's side, pestering Oin for a straight answer of her chances right now, but the medic would only mumble remarks that had the hobbit furrowing his brows. When Oin wouldn't answer he walked away, covering his mouth as he paced.

"Is she going to live?" Kili dared to ask, as everyone quietly waited for Oin to answer. Thorin especially.

"No she's not dead, you idiot. Are you deaf! Have you not been listening to anything I've said lad?" Oin grumbled, as he leaned over and could feel the faint breath escaping the elf's lips. Kili raised an eyebrow at the medic.

"What are you talking about, you haven't said anything!" Kili growled and Gloin, rolled his eyes at his brother.

"She'll be fine. The lass just needs a goods night rest and someone needs to keep an eye on her just encase...her condition gets worse." Oin instructed. The company was already extremely exhausted from the fight and they all could use a goods night rest especially now that they had Azog and his pack on the hunt for them. They were safe for now, thanks to the eagles. Bilbo was about to step forward, even though he had just as a tiring few days like the dwarves, but she was his family. He could recall a certain day. It was when his parents first adopted Honoria after her mother mysteriously died. They made him promise to always look after his little cousin and to keep her out of trouble. _Like that would ever happen. H_ e thought. They always warned she was going to be a handful, oh she was a handful for sure but he wouldn't wish for her to change, no matter how much he got annoyed at her for it.

"I will." Thorin's voice spoke up, after being so quiet for the longest time.

"But lad, you need your rest. You need-" Oin was cut off by Thorin shaking his head at him.

"I won't find rest, until I know she's awake." Thorin growled as he walked passed the others and went over to the half-breed and sat on the ground beside her. His eye's never leaving her still form. The dwarves did not argue and all spread out on the rock, to get some rest, they wouldn't be able to stay long, Azog would find them soon. Nightfall came fast. The dwarves were snoring away. Thorin continued to sit beside the elf, praying she would wake up soon. He reached over and took her hand in his, stroking it softly. "Honor, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He whispered beside her as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact. He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead and gave her hand a little squeeze. Some part of him hoped she could hear him and would return the action but when nothing happened he began to have doubt's once again and he looked away to the north, when he felt her hand move in his. He looked back at her, and he suddenly felt there was still hope for her.

Thorin soon passed out sometime in the later hours of the night. Unable to fight the exhaustion any longer. The sun was just rising over the valley. Honoria's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She took in her surroundings and realized that she was no longer on the cliff, where she faced the pale orc...Azog. His name as she thought about it sent chills down her spin. The elf instantly went to feel her injury only to feel, cloth instead. She looked beside her to see Thorin sound asleep, as was everyone else, even her cousin. She got up off the ground. Feeling slightly dizzy at first but she managed to walk past the others without disturbing them. Thorin woke up only moment's after. He instantly froze when he noticed she was no longer laying their beside him, looking around for her, until he saw that she was standing at the other end of the rock. He got up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Honoria jumped at his touch and turned around so fast about to attack him, thinking he was an orc, but he caught her and steadied here.

"It's okay...Honor...your safe."Thorin assured her. She looked at the ground, nodding and tried to walk past him, when he stopped her. "Honor wait... I have to say something." She looked up into his eyes, not saying anything, wondering if he was about to say something else hurtful like he's been doing since they left Rivendell. " Honor, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I hurt you badly and because of my anger and blindness I nearly got you killed and I can never forgive myself for that." Honoria didn't know what to say, this was the last thing she ever expected from Thorin. " I just hope you can find it in your heart one day to forgive me, for the mistakes I've done." Thorin stated. The rest of the dwarves were awake and hadn't spoken since they saw their leader speaking so intensely with the elf.

The two of them continued to stare at each other in silence. The dwarf stroked the side of her cheek. One thing he knew for certain was that he never wanted to feel what he felt when he saw the woman lying there covered in blood again. To him that was proof enough that what feelings he had for the elf in Rivendell were real. He was inches from her face when he pulled her close to him and claimed her lips, ignoring the sudden gasps from the company, including the hobbit. Honor's eyes widen at his action. He kissed her like he did that day in Rivendell The two of them pulled away. Thorin looked down at her and smiled, and a smile formed across the half-breed's face. Honoria instantly went into his arms. It nearly killed her, when Thorin started being cruel to her after they left Rivendell, mainly because she couldn't hide her feelings any longer for the dwarf and he did.

"Just don't ever do that to me again.." Honor whispered against him for only him to hear. Thorin pulled slightly away, to look her in the eyes as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek.

"I promise Honoria, I will never hurt you again." He promised and he reached into his pocket and pulled something out and handed it to her. She looked down at it, and couldn't believe she had forgotten the goblin had torn it from her neck when they were in Goblin-town.

"My mother's necklace." She practically choked out, and smiled at Thorin. "I thought I lost this forever. Thank you. Just promise me one other thing." She asked and he looked at her and nodded. "Promise me you'll stop calling me, 'Honoria'...it's just Honor" she smiled up at him causing him to chuckle.

"I promise, as long as you promise to never confront Azog again." He pressed to her. She knew she couldn't keep that promise. If the dwarf was ever in the same situation like on the cliff's she would do the same thing again.

"I can't make that promise, grumpy." she teased. He let out a short snicker, actually happy to hear her call him that for once, but he never wanted her to put herself in that sort of danger again. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders looking her in the eyes.

"Honor I mean it, I don't want anything to ever happen to you." He told her with a serious face. All she could do was nod but she wasn't going to promise. He pulled her back into his arms and muttered something. "And stop calling me grumpy" She snickered and he felt her shake her head against him. Even the others had heard his grumble and they laughed. He looked up and saw something in the distance. Releasing his sudden hold on her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo said as he came up beside his cousins side as they looked far across the distance. Thorin started walking to the edge of the rock, pulling the elf with him as the others followed behind them.

"Erebor...The Lonely Mountain...The last of the great dwarf kingdom's of Middle-Earth." Gandalf stated.

"Our home." Thorin exclaimed as he looked at the mountain with longing.

"Look a Raven!" Oin said as a bird chirped passed them all. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." The wizard corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin stated. " A good omen."

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo agreed. Thorin smiled at both the hobbit and the elf as they were one step closer in claiming what was there's. They know there will be obstacles to still over come, before they reached the mountain, but all could agree the worst was defiantly behind them.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Its been nearly a year since the dwarves set out on a quest to reclaim their ancient homeland with the help of a wizard, a burglar and a half-breed. The beginning had been a rough go for not just the hobbit, but Honoria as well. The two cousin, had been treated like outsiders for the longest time, but they both had proven to these dwarves that they had strength and courage and would go till the very end to help them reclaim what was taken from them.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield are now being hunted by the Durin's arch enemy: Azog the Defiler and his pack of wargs, they had only narrowly escaped him just a couple weeks ago, thanks to the eagles that came when they did. If they hadn't had come when they did, the dwarves, Bilbo and Honor would surely be dead. Ever since Thorin had kissed the elf in front of the others, he had been teased by his nephew's constantly, they even dared to call him by the nickname the elf had kindly given him. It was one thing for the elf to call him that, even though he was not very fond of it, but to have his nephews call him that infuriated him even more. Thorin still wondered why he was drawn to the half-breed. She was so young to begin with; younger than both his nephews and yet she still chose him.

It's the beginning of autumn, the company for awhile had luck on their side and they managed to get a heads start from the pale orc and his wargs, but the vile monsters were excellent trackers and they found their scent and tracked them down across the plains. Everyone was running on exhaustion, they hadn't had a proper's night rest since they were captured by the goblins. They also were running out of what supplies they had left; which wasn't much since most of it was left in Goblin-town. Thorin sent the hobbit, since he was the smallest and quietest to see how close the pack was. They had to calculate carefully, only resting for short periods of time, when it was most needed. It soon wouldn't matter anyways if they didn't find a safe place in this miles of forest soon, where they could get provisions they would be no match for the warg's.

Honoria was getting impatient waiting for her cousin to return with an update, he had been gone longer than she expected he would be. Thorin and Dwalin were standing on either side of the pathway against some rocks with their weapons at the ready encase something or someone other than the hobbit came down it. The dwarf prince glanced over at the half-breed and narrowed his eyes when he noticed she was tugging at her wrapping Oin had done on her wound. Thorin didn't know how many times, he had told her to leave it alone, it was only going to get worse the more she fidgeted with it. He felt terrible already for what happened to her, and he made himself promise he would never let it happen again.

They heard a noise of lose rocks coming down the pathway and Thorin looked from behind the wall with his sword at the ready to see it was the hobbit himself. "How close is the pack?" Thorin asked, getting right to the point.

"Too close, a couple of leagues, no more," Bilbo stated. "but that's not the worst of it." He informed them.

"Have the warg's picked up our scent?" Dwalin guessed, wondering what could be worse than that,

"Not yet. But they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf questioned from behind the group.

"Hmm?" Bilbo mumbled.

"They saw you."

"No, that's not it." Bilbo assured them.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse." Honor rolled her eyes, at the the dwarves began to murmur their agreements. On the other hand the hobbit was growing increasingly frustrated, and the only one to notice was his cousin.

"Why don't you all be quiet, so Bilbo can say what he really needs to say." Honoria hissed over the group, making them grow silence and they all looked at the hobbit.

" Thank you, Honor. " Bilbo said as he looked at the she-elf for making the group go quiet so he could speak again. "I'm trying to tell you all that there is something else out there."

"What form did it take?" The wizard asked slowly. "Like a bear?" The hobbit stopped what he was about to say and like the dwarves he snapped his head at the wizard.

"Y-yes, but bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur snapped at the wizard. The wizard took a few steps away from the group, and stared at something further in the distances. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin pressed, and the others agreed they needed a better option.

"There is...a house," The wizard interrupted. "It's not far from here, where we might, uh, take refuge."

"Might?" Honor repeated, as she now stood beside Thorin, looking at the wizard.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin growled, not at all sure about this.

"Neither." the wizard said as he looked at the expression on the dwarves face, some were scared, others were somewhat irritated by the wizard not sharing this information with them sooner and some, like Honoria didn't care as long as they survived. " He will help us or...he will kill us."

"What choice do we have?" Thorin looked directly at the wizard when he asked this. Suddenly a shuddering roar came from behind them, closer than Bilbo had thought.

"None."

Another piercing growl in the distance, sent the company running through the trees, following the sun was just beginning to rise when they could see a clearing coming up. They broke out of the trees, and soon were dashing across a grassy plain. "Come on!" Gandalf shouted for them to keep moving and to not stop. Their boots getting soaked, when they charged through a shallow creek running only a short distance more, before they were back in the trees.

The company came to an abrupt stop when another loud roar was heard. It was even closer. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf urged when he saw them frozen in their spots. The dwarves once again forced themselves to run, despite how exhausted they already were, the elf tripped over a root and fell the ground.

"Honor, get up! Come on!" Thorin shouted as he pulled the woman back to her feet, the two of them looked behind them when they heard the snapping of branches and they dashed out of the tree's behind the others.

"To the house!" The wizard yelled when he saw the hedges that bordered around the home. They didn't show it, but they were glad they only had to run a little ways before they would be safe. "Run!"

Honor and Thorin were just catching up to the others, when they saw the most oddest thing, Bombur was surpassing the others one by one. Honoria let out a giggle at this, despite the fact that they were being chased by a giant bear.

"What?" Thorin asked, wondering what on earth she could find so funny at a time like this.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bombur run so fast in my life." She chuckled as Thorin looked to see the fat dwarf passing his nephews already.

"Come on, get inside." The wizard ordered, as he stood at the entrance, waiting for the others to get through. Bombur had passed the two brothers and charged straight for the door, expecting it to just swing open, until he smacked into it and fell over. Fili and Kili threw themselves at the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Just as Honor and Thorin passed the wizard the bear came roaring out of the trees, as it charged right at them. "Open the door!"

"Quickly!" Thorin added, when he saw that the door was being held lock by a leaver that was out of reach for most of the dwarves and the dwarf prince pushed his way through the others and lifted the leaver and the door swung open with the dwarves pushing their way in. A few of the dwarves tried to close the doors, but the bear managed to stick it's head in, preventing them from completely closing the door. The pressed against the doors with all their might, and managed to close the doors and locked them.

"What is that?" Dori asked worriedly.

"That is our host." The wizard stated. The company looked at him in shock. The wizard looked around, noting all the faces they were showing. "His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable...but the man can be reasoned with." The wizard continued, as the dwarves and the two cousins began to wander the home of the giant man. " However, he is not overfond of dwarves." He warned.

"He's leaving." Ori whispered as he peaked through the cracks in the door.

"Come away from there." Dori hissed at his younger brother. " It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

The half-breed rolled her eyes at this nonesense. "Oh please." She grumbled and Thorin looked at her and shook his head at her.

"Don't be fool." the wizard growled at the dwarf. "He's under no enchantment but his own. All right, now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight...I hope."


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

The company had taken refuge in the skin-changer's home, choosing area's in giant house to their comfort. Honoria was standing by the back door under the moon light, scratching at her wound. She had removed the cloth that protected the fragile area's, it was uncomfortable and irritating. "You need to stop, scratching at that Honor, it's just going to get worse." Thorin softly spoke as he joined beside her, not wanting to disturb the others.

"It's annoying." She grumbled as she went to itch it again when the dwarf grabbed both her hands and held them in front of her.

" I know, it's hard to get used to, it takes time..but if you keep picking at it, it won't heal properly and if I catch you scratching at it one more, so help me I will tie both your wrist together," Thorin stated in a whisper and she raised her eyebrow at him. "Now please, let me re-wrap that and you need to get some rest." he continued on, ignoring her obvious annoyed look.

"We have no supplies, Oin already used what he had available weeks ago." She pointed out.

"I'm sure the skin-changer wont mind us, using some of his supplies here." Thorin pressed, not going to let her talk him out of it that easily. He pulled her by the arm and barely whispered under his breath but she caught it.

"I heard that, grumpy." She accused

" Well, it's true." He muttered at her.

"Says you."

Thorin made her sit on the ground as he grabbed the supplies he found that would be suitable to clean the laceration. "Honor, I swear you act like a child...like my nephews." He spat out, looking at her and noticed she still had a calm face on, clearly not insulted by this.

"Yeah, I think you've mentioned that a few times, along this journey." She joked as she recalled a few times she had heard him call her that. He sudden slammed his hands on the ground and two of them saw a few of the dwarves in the hair groaned when they heard the noise but fell quickly back to sleep.

" Is, their no part of you, that can for once be serious...at all?"

" There is, I just choose not to allow it, except on necessary occasions." She flat out answered with a smirk. And he rolled his eyes, expecting her to say something like this. Knowing he wasn't going to get any further with her, he moved closer to her and began using the items around Beorn's house he had found. He opened a jar that contained some kind ointment. Using the knowledge he gained from all the times Oin had to heal him, he had become an expert himself.

Thorin took a small amount on his finger, and gently traced his finger along the wound with the stuff. His touch was not as rough as she had anticipated it would be. As he put the stuff on and saw just how deep it really was, it was just a painful reminded that this was his fault. Honoria noticed his head slightly shaking. "What?"

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you." He mumbled and cursing himself as if he deserved her forgiveness. He had wished sometimes, she had hated him for it.

"Thorin, this is not your fault, what happened to me." She stated in a serious tone and instantly placed her fingers against his lips, to prevent him from arguing any further. "I would do it again... if I had too."

"I just, don't want you in that sort of danger again." He stated, part of it was to himself. He then cleaned off his hands with a rag and wrapped a clean cloth around her head, to cover the injury to protect it, from getting anymore infected. "Now, was that so hard." Thorin sarcastically asked.

"Shut up..." She growled at him as he helped her up.

"Now, you need to get some sleep-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the strange mark that was on her shoulder. He had never seen it before, because her long sleeve was always covering it, it just happened to move slightly out of position when she got up, revealing part of it.

"What?" She asked, when she noticed his intense stare.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed at the mark in question, she looked down at her shoulder and fixed her sweater and looked at the prince.

"I don't know. I've had it since I was born...I asked my mother about it once, but she never did tell me. Why?" She questioned, getting a little defensive. Thorin could recall seeing it before, a long time ago but he decided to not say anything until he knew for certain if it even had anything to do with her. "Thorin?"

"I was just curious, I've never seen a birthmark like that." He lied. "Come, we have a long day tomorrow, let's get some rest." He quickly said. He took her hand and led her over to his spot he had chosen. She laid down beside him, with her back to him, he was clearly hiding something from her, he knew something about her birthmark and he wasn't saying what. Thorin laid down beside her, he could feel the tension coming from her and he leaned over. "I have one other question. " He proclaimed to her.

She turned back to look at him. "And what is that?"

"Why, do you hate being called 'Honoria' so much?" He dared to ask, it had been bothering him from the start, when she would snap at anyone who called her by her full name. He thought it was a beautiful name, so he knew their had to be a more serious reason for why she hated it.

"The same reason you don't like anyone calling you 'grumpy'" she replied turning on her side again." Besides me." she added.

"I highly doubt that, for a fact." He stated, wondering what the real reason was.

"I don't want to talk about it Thorin," She growled as she turned to look at him. "It's something I wish not to discuss. Please accept that!" She snapped at him and she instantly wish she hadn't it wasn't his fault. "Sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you like that...I just don't talk about this to anyone."

Thorin felt sorry for even asking, he had no idea how much this question would effect her." It's alright..." He said, as he pulled her closer to him. "Just get some sleep." He said as he kissed her forehead. The elf rested her head against his chest and she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. The dwarf, drifted into a sleep much later. His mind was somewhere else as he stroked her hair. He was running the possibility in his mind of the odds he knew where that birthmark came from and he was determined to figure out the reason for her not wanting to be called by her full name, even if it meant going to the hobbit for answers.

Morning came quickly. Thorin was one of the first to be awake along with the wizard. He didn't bother to wake the elf as he carefully removed himself from her without disturbing her peaceful sleep she was in. He discussed things with the wizard until the others got up and began gathering in the kitchen. Honoria sat up, stretching and letting out a yawn as she looked around to see no one was around. She got up and stumbled her way towards the kitchen and walked over to Thorin who was standing alone, rubbing his forehead like he was in deep thought about something.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

" Nothing, waiting for your cousin to get up. Gandalf believes it would be best just him and hobbit introduce themselves first before he learns that he has dwarves in his home." Thorin explained.

"You sure that's a good idea? Didn't Gandalf say, he was not fond of dwarves?"

"That is correct." Thorin admitted. On the other side of the room Fili, and Kili were standing by Dwalin muttering to themselves.

"Awe, look at 'grumpy' and 'Auntie', not arguing with each other." Kili joked.

" I think it's more entertaining when their arguing." Fili insisted as Dwalin snorted and rolled his eyes at their foolishness. Honoria's head slightly turned to her left, hearing the boys conversation loud and clear and she reached to her side for an apple that was laying on a stool, not leaving Thorin's confused face.

"What are you doing Honor?"

"I'm going to teach those boy's a lesson." She pressed as she turned around threw the fruit right in Kili's direction, hitting him in the chest and he jumped from being startled and the two brother's looked at her. The half-breed pointed to her ears, and the two boy's gave her embarrassing smiles, that they had forgotten her hearing was more heightened than there's. Dwalin chuckled at the boy's, realizing the elf had caught them and he slapped kili on the back and grumbled under his breath.

"What did they say?" Thorin question, but she just smiled and came closer to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She assured as she kissed him on the cheek.

" Well, I say we should leg it." Nori, interrupted everyone. "Slip out the back way." He added, when he was grabbed by the fearless warrior.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no." Dwalin hissed at Nori.

"There is no point in arguing." Gandalf growled at them. "We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. " The wizard pressed, "We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest."

Fili and Kili had moved over to stand by their uncle who was glaring at them over the elf's head and they knew he was saying he would deal with them later in his mind.

"Bilbo. There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. " The wizard stated, as he walked through the dwarves, over to the back door where the giant man was chopping wood. "We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

The dwarves all shared a look at one another, as Honor's eyes widened at the thought of possibly being torn to shred's should their meeting with the skin changer go terribly wrong.

"I will go first and-Bilbo? You come with me." Gandalf commanded not giving the hobbit a choice.

"I-is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked, hesitantly as he gave his cousin a weary look.

"Yes," the wizard was quick to answer. "Now, the rest of you, you just wait here...and don't come out until I give the signal." Gandalf instructed.

"Right wait for the signal." Bofur agreed as he perched himself on the window ledge, peering outside at their host that continued to chop through the wood violently.

"And no sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him." Gandalf added. "And only come out in pairs. Right," He was about to head out when he re thought about what he had just said. " No, actually, Bombur. You count as two so you should come out alone." the dwarf in question nodded at this. "Remember; wait for the signal."

"The signal, right." The dwarves grumbled as they paced around anxiously.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur questioned, not recalling he had heard what signal the wizard planned on using to inform them when it was time for them to come out. Bofur continued to watch out the window until he saw what would be a signal from the wizard.

"There it is! Go! Go! Go!" Bofur urged to the first pair and Dwalin and Balin were the first to go out.

"Dwalin and Balin." The fearless dwarf introduced as Balin smiled at the giant man who was holding his axe.

"I must confess that several of our group are, in fact, dwarves." He admitted

"Do you call two...'Several' " Beorn hissed at the wizard.

"Well, now you put it that way...no. Yes, there could be more than two." Gandalf stuttered.

"Go. Go!" Bofur hinted to the next pair.

"Wait, that's us." Gloin stated, as he pushed his brother out the door in front of him and they went out and joined the first group.

"And here are some more of our happy troop." The wizard exclaimed.

"And do you call six a 'Troop'? What are you, a traveling circus?" Beorn continued to growl, fuming as more dwarves appeared out of his home. Dori and Ori were the next to go out.

"Go, go, go."

"Dori and Ori. At your service." The older one spoke nervously.

"I don't want your service."

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf pressed, putting his hand up to indicate there was no need to argue.

"Go! Go!" Fili and Kili followed to join the others.

"Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten. Yes." The wizard joked. " Yes, and Nori, Bofur...Bifur...and Bombur" He continued as he watched the skin-changer's angered expression, still fuming on his face.

" Is that it?" He question "Are there any more?" Honor walked out of the house first. The man's face suddenly less tense when he noticed she was not a dwarf, but an elf and Thorin came out behind her and his attention went to him, as he looked at him in recognition by the crest he wore.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"What bring's dwarves, a halfling, a wizard and a she-elf to this part of Middle-earth?" Beorn questioned, still gripping his axe tightly.

"We have come for your help." Gandalf admitted. "We are on a quest to reclaim an ancient homeland that was taken by a dragon." Beorn stared at the wizard, not saying a word as he heard this and looked at the leader of the dwarves. He found it quite shocking dwarves, would ever ask the help of anyone besides one of their own.

"Really? Why would dwarves, seek my help?" The skin-changer asked, as he walked towards them causing them all to move out of the way of his path.

" Because, you're the only one that know these lands and we have no supplies to continue on, it was lost in Goblin-town weeks ago." The wizard stated. The giant man looked at the wizard for the longest time before he looked back at the dwarves and the she-elf that was with them.

"You all may come back in, if so dare too." He firmly offered as he led the way back into his home. The company slowly followed the skin-changer into his home as he began setting food on the table. He then motioned to the dwarves that it was safe for them to sit on the stools and to help themselves to the food. The dwarves began to settle around Beorn's table, a little more relaxed that they were in no immediate danger unless they did something to anger the man. Thorin leaned against a wooden beam behind his two nephews and the elf. The dwarves could feel that it was clear this man did not want them here, he was really not fond of dwarves, as the wizard had mention the previous night. He seemed fine with the she-elf and hobbit around.

"So. You are the one they call 'Oakenshield'. Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked, looking at Thorin in particular as he walked around the table, filled the companies mugs.

"You know of Azog." Thorin stated, in a bit of shock as he looked at the man." How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountain. Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved." He explained as Honoria took note of the iron shackle he had around his one wrist and a terrible thought came to mind. " Not for work you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them, seemed to amuse him."

"There are others, like you?" Bilbo asked, feeling intrigued to know more about his race.

"Once there was many." Beorn glumly spoke as the tragic memory filled his mind.

"And now?"

"Now there is only one." Bilbo looked down at the floor, he felt awful for asking, and wished he never opened his mouth. Beorn walked a few more steps before taking a seat across from the wizard. " You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's day falls, yes." The wizard agreed.

"You are running out of time." Beorn pressed.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf urged.

"A darkness lies upon that forest." Beorn explained as he continued to look at the wizard and then ever so often look at the dwarves at his table. "Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need." The skin-changer warned them all. Something all the dwarves could agree on with the man. They were not to please having to cross into elf territory, but the wizard had made it clear it was their only way if they were to reach the mountain in time to open the door.

"We will take the elven road. That path is still safe."

" 'Safe'?" Beorn hissed at the wizards nonsense. The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise...and more dangerous."

Honor, continued to remain silent as the skin-changer talked with such dislike for elves, she began to wonder what he thought of her, since she was an elf. She remembered how much hatred Thorin had for her when they first started this journey, sometimes the thoughts still crossed her mind, that he still despised her just because she was an elf. Thorin had wandered away from the table. he already knew all this and he had no time to listen to it again.

"But it matters not." Thorin stopped and turned to look at the man, wondering what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stated as he got up from his chair and stood his full height. He was atleast a few feet taller than Gandalf. Beorn continued to look at Thorin and approached him. "I don't like dwarves. They're greedy...and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He growled as he picked up the mouse that was crawling around on the table and took a few more steps till he was towering over Thorin, who didn't seem to be intimidated by their height differences. " But orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Beorn had agreed to allow the company the use of his ponies but under the condition they set them free before entering the forest. The dwarves were more than happy to agree with his condition, they already seen him at his worst. Honoria was in the back getting her things packed and Thorin saw this as his only opportunity to question the hobbit.

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered. Bilbo looked at the dwarf who nodded for him to follow him and the two of them, wandered away from the others.

"What's wrong Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly, wondering why he was whispering still.

"It's about Honor." Thorin admitted getting right to it. Bilbo now realized why he was talking very quietly. He didn't want his cousin to hear. He was surprised though. Thorin had never come to him when it came to the concerns of the elf.

"What about Honor? Is she alright?" Bilbo asked worriedly, getting a head of himself, thinking something was deeply wrong.

"She's fine. I've been wondering about this for awhile. I tried asking her about it, but she wouldn't tell me. Why doesn't she like being called 'Honoria'?" Bilbo let out a sigh, remembering clearly why his cousin despised it or at least only what she had told him or anyone else. The hobbit was quiet for a few seconds and Thorin noticed. "Do you know why?"

"Yes...it was the last thing her mother said to her on the day she died. And ever since that day, she doesn't want to be called that." Bilbo glumly stated. Thorin let that run through his mind, it never occurred to him that it had something to do with her mother. Bilbo and Thorin both saw the elf heading in their direction and they nodded they would not discuss it any further.

"Are you ready?" Thorin asked her, and she caught the hint that she had interrupted something.

"Yeah...Beorn just getting his ponies ready for us and he gave us some food and other supplies to last us until were through Mirkwood." She added as she looked at her cousin, he was terrible for showing he was hiding things.

"Good, then we should get going." Thorin quickly said as he pulled her with him before she had a chance to get the truth out of her cousin. The others were already waiting by the ponies. There wasn't enough so some had to share. The dwarf prince helped the woman onto one of the ponies and he climbed on behind her, taking the reigns from her and they waited patiently for the wizard who was discussing things with the skin-changer. Honoria decided to listen in, curious to what they were talking about. The dwarf noticed, when she wouldn't respond to him saying her name two times. "You know it's not nice to eavesdrop." Thorin stated, catching her attention.

She turned around to look at him." What? I can't help it, if I got good hearing." She smirked. He chuckled at her and pulled her so she was leaning back against him, so he could whisper something in her ear.

"Honor, I want you to know, that you can trust me with anything."

"Can I?" She questioned. "What were you and my cousin talking about, when I showed up." Thorin was about to answer when a few birds flew out of the trees. screeching even making some of the ponies nervous that something was near. Beorn looked around, as did the wizard and soon the wizard climbed onto his horse and lead the way across the plains, as Beorn kept watch for Azog and his pack. By the afternoon they had arrived at the edge of the forest that would lead them into Mirkwood.

Gandalf was the first to get off his horse and walked over to the entrance that would take them through the forest. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf proclaimed to the company.

"No sign of the orcs." Dwalin pointed out as he scanned the surrounding area's and so no sign that they were in any immediate danger. "We have luck on our side."

The wizard looking around until he saw the giant bear on a outcropping of rocks, keeping watch. "Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master." He ordered. The dwarves began to unload their supplies Beorn had given them off the backs of the animals. Bilbo and Honor approached the entrance of the forest. The hobbit looked at it, feeling everything that was wrong with it.

"This forest feels...sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo pointed out. Honor looked at trees, she could never understand how hobbit's could feel the pain of nature. When she looked at the forest the only thing she got was a bad vibe from it, it was creepy and she didn't feel thrilled to enter it. "Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance...south." He explained as he walked further in. Honor went to help the others get the stuff off the remaining ponies, they may have a head start now from Azog, and his pack, but they wouldn't take long to catch up since they were now on foot from here on.

The horses took off back in the direction of their home. Nori was just about to release the wizard's when he came shouting out of the forest.

"Not my horse! I need it!"

"What?" Many of the company said.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo questioned, the wizard wondering why he would leave them at a time like this.

"I would not do this unless I had to." The wizard admitted. Thorin looked at the wizard suspiciously. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor." He pressed as he made his way through the dwarves to the leader. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

"Very well." Thorin agreed, though he was still suspicious, what was so important he had to leave them, at the elven gate.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water." The wizard warned. "Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

" Lead us astray?" Honor question. "What does that mean?" She barked and Thorin placed his hand on her arm to calm her.

"It means you must stay on the path Honoria, do not leave it. You are the only one that can make sure no one wanders off from it. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." The wizard pressed and she narrowed her eyes, she was not impressed when it came to the wizard speaking in riddles.

"Do not call me 'Honoria' and what do you mean I'm the only one?" She questioned.

"You will find out soon enough." The wizard stated. He nudged his horse to start galloping back the way they had come from. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

"Come on." Thorin ordered. "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day." Thorin reminded them, that they had to make good use of their time that they had left and they followed behind the dwarf prince as he led the way into the forest.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The journey through the forest began. The wizard had been right about one thing. The air was defiantly heavier. The dwarves wandered along the path, feeling like they were clawing for breathe. Honor was the only one who appeared to be unaffected by this. She wondered to herself if that's what the wizard was talking about, was it because she was half elf that she would still have her own mind and not be under the illusion of another?

It had only been a day since they entered the forest but to the company it felt like it had been weeks they had been wandering in this nasty forest, the deeper they went, the harder it was for them to breathe. Honoria couldn't feel anything yet, but she could feel some sort of enchantment creeping on her slowly. "Air." Bofur sighed heavily. "I need air."

"My head, it's swimming!" Oin complained. Kili was up ahead with the half-breed, checking to make sure they were still on the stone pathway and to look for the bridge they were to cross on.

"We found the bridge!" Kili exclaimed.

" Bridge!" Bofur repeated, somehow remembering that was important, but couldn't quite remember why. Honoria glanced at the dwarves and her cousin. The effect's of this forest was only making them worse. Bofur stumbled over to the bridge but when he got closer he saw that part of it was missing. " Ooh. We could try and swim it." He suggested. The hobbit was standing close the edge and peering over, unaware he was leaning further over. The half-breed looked to her side and saw her cousin starring off into the water.

"Bilbo!" Honor yelled, pulling her cousin back from the edge. The confused hobbit looked startled at his little cousin and then back at the stream, realizing what nearly happened, he was letting the sickness enter his mind. He nodded to her that he was fine.

Thorin was watching everything with heavy eyes, but could faintly hear the words of the wizards warning echo in his mind. "Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" He pressed as the others remained quiet, clearly forgetting what the wizard had said. "A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted."

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur stated as he looked at the stream. The dwarves said nothing for the longest time. Honor was checking out some vines and saw a clear pathway to the other side and began climbing across.

"We must find another way across." Thorin ordered, and he began staggering like the others to look for a more easier way to cross.

"These vines look strong enough." Kili insisted as he tugged on the vine. Thorin approach to check it out, when he got sight of the person below.

"Honor!" Thorin yelled, the elf turned around nearly loosing her grip but held on.

"What?" She snapped.

"What do you think your doing? You should have let us send the lightest first." He pressed, pointing at the hobbit. She looked at her cousin and then back at the dwarf.

"I'm the second lightest. Relax I'm fine." Honor assured. Thorin rolled his eyes and the elf swore she heard him hiss the word "stubborn" and she smirked. The dwarf nodded for the hobbit to go next, Bilbo looked at the others, and saw no way he would be getting out of this and he began his climb across. The young woman looked behind her to see the hobbit was having a few troubles getting a firm grip on the vines. "Bilbo be careful." She yelled behind her, when she slipped and let out startled gasp, leaving her no choice to jump to another.

"For Durin sake." Thorin muttered and he jumped on after them, no longer caring if it was safe or not.

"We're alright, we-were fine." Bilbo stated in heavy exhaustion as he stepped onto a vine only to slid and he grabbed onto the one in front of him, his face inches from the stream. He starred for the longest time. Honoria was already across and she noticed Bilbo was slowly lurching forward.

"Bilbo! Wake up!" She yelled. The hobbit shook his head and he managed to make the voices in his head disappear just long enough to get to the platform where his cousin was. Bilbo could feel something wasn't quite right, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Something's not right. It's not right at all. Stay where you are!" The hobbit shouted, to warn them, but he saw it was too late. "Oh."

The dwarves all climbed on at once, jumping onto any available vines. having difficulties getting across. Thorin was the first to land on the stone platform with the cousins. Bilbo jumped to his feet when all three of them heard a sound across from them. In the trees a white stag emerged. Thorin was slowly raising his bow with an arrow. Honor watched out of the corner of her eye.

" What are you doing?" Bilbo questioned the dwarf. Thorin's eyes never left the animal's they were soon going to run out of the food supplies the skin changer had given them. The dwarf's arrow shot through the air and missed the stag and it vanished through the trees. "You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Thorin muttered heavily as he swayed. "We make our own luck." Suddenly they heard a splash and their eyes went to the water to see Bombur in a deep sleep.

"You don't call that bad luck, grumpy." Honor stated. Thorin gave her a look and shook his head at her and she shrugged her shoulders. The dwarves made a makeshift bed out of logs and rope and they put the fat dwarf on and they carried him for the rest of the way.

The journey didn't get any easier for the company, the air had become so heavily filled with dark magic, that they couldn't remember when they had gotten a breath of fresh air. Even Honor was beginning to feel the sickness was entering her mind, and she tried to fight against it, but it was getting harder with every second. Some of the dwarves started to complain and they decided to take a rest.

Honor sat down beside Thorin and started to hear strange sounds in the air. The elf seemed to block out the dwarves constant bickering and arguing. The dwarf prince. ordered all of them to follow him, Honor didn't understand why. Bilbo was yelling for them that they must stay on the path, but none seemed to hear him and the two cousins had no choice but to follow.

As they followed down the path Thorin was leading them on, nothing seemed familiar. No light seemed to come through the tops of the tree. Dwalin was insisted he couldn't even remember what day it was or time anymore. Bilbo had a hard time explaining to Bofur they were lost, that they had lost the sun. Thorin denied the hobbit's accusation of being lost, that all they had to do was keep heading east. As the arguing started up again. Honoria stood beside Thorin and all of a sudden heard those same strange voices from earlier.

"What was that?" Her voice broke, her eyes searching every inch of the forest. Thorin heard the shakiness in her voice and just stood there, when he heard it too.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" Thorin ordered. The dwarves went silent and looked at their leader. "Were being watched."

Honoria looked around when one by one the dwarves started to go down and were being dragged up the tree. The hobbit was no where in sight and when the elf turned around she felt something go through her and everything went dark.

"Honor...Honor!" Thorin yelled. shaking her to wake up. Her eyes shot open, only to see she was covered in this sticky web stuff.

"What's happen!" She asked, tearing through the web with Thorin's help. He yanked her to her feet and they took off running through the woods with their weapons elf looked behind her to see giant spiders coming from the trees right at them.

The spiders caught up to them and they began fighting them off. One jumped onto Bombur knocking him to the ground. Honor searched for her cousin while she fought off a spider but he was nowhere to be seen. "Bilbo!" She yelled.

"Honor look out!" Kili warned. She turned around to see another spider leap at her, knocking her to the ground. She let out a harsh grunt as she hit the forest floor. The arachnid lifted her up in the air by her boot and she let out a shriek, managing to grab her sword before the creature had lifted her.

She swung her blade, frustrated with this creature. "Put me down!" She yelled as she sliced one of the spiders many legs and she fell back onto the ground. The spider roared at her as it charged in her direction when she stabbed it in it's eyes.

The others had managed to kill the rest that came at them. Thorin made sure no one had been left behind and they continued down the path when another spider shot down in front of them, hissing. The dwarf prince held his sword Orcrist; ready to fight it when something moved with great speed, leaping through the trees. The blonde elf slid down the spiders string, knocking it to the ground. and then killed the next one and had his arrow pointed right at Thorin not giving the dwarf a chance to try anything and before they knew it they were all surrounded with the same fate as their leader, arrows aimed right at them by elves.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blonde remarked, when he looked at the person standing beside him. He couldn't stop starring at her, she had similar features of someone he knew. Honoria finally couldn't take the intense stare of this elf and snapped.

"What are you looking at you pointy-eared princess!" Thorin looked to his side at her, she clearly had no idea who this was. The dwarf's would have laughed if their current situation was different. The blonde elf, was furious with her insult and grabbed her by her clothing, away from the dwarves.

"Let her go!" Thorin ordered, when another elf took position of the elf prince's and aimed his arrow at the dwarf.

"Don't even move," The elf growled.

The elf prince dragged the struggling woman and he yanked her, harshly in front of him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you." She snarled. Thorin was watching them both as the elves began to disarm them of their weapons. The blonde prince was about to say something else when he caught sight of the birthmark and he looked back at her and ordered something in elvish to the guards behind him. They took the half-breed by both arms and she struggled against them. "Let me go!" She screamed.

The elf walked back over to the dwarves. When another elf handed him Thorin's sword and he examined it carefully. Recognizing the make. He pointed it at the dwarf prince, demanding where he got it. Thorin tried to explain it was given to him. but the blonde didn't believe him and then he looked at the young woman.

"Take them!" He ordered as he made his way back over to Honoria and grabbing her by her arm and taking her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Thorin warned as the elf tied his wrist and the others with elven rope and they elves led them out of the forest.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

The elves led the captive dwarves to their kingdom. The blonde prince continued to hang on to the struggling young half-breed. He had so many question's running through his mind once he saw that birthmark. Their was only one person that could know anything about this and he was going to bring her right to him. Honoria looked around when she could for the hobbit, but he didn't seem to be among them, and a terrible thought came to mind that those disgusting creatures had gotten him and worse.

Two elf guards opened the tall doors into the elven kingdom. Honor's eyes widen as they entered inside. She had never seen anything like it before. It was even more impressive than Rivendell. It was a fortress, built within the trees, surrounded by waterfalls. Even some of the dwarves were quite impress with this place, but they would not express it.

The company was taken deep within the kingdom to the dungeons. "Legolas. What shall we do with this one?" Another elf asked, pointing at the woman that the elf prince was still holding. The two guards that were leading Thorin up another flight of stairs felt the dwarf stop and he looked right at Honoria and than Legolas.

"I'll escort her to the king. There's something odd about this one." Legolas pressed, Honor raised an eyebrow at the elf prince and Thorin's eyes widen as he began to wonder if his instincts were right. The elf prince must of noticed it as well. "Make sure the other dwarves are stripped of their weapons and locked up." He ordered and he dragged the young elf with her arms behind her, gripping her tighter.

The two of them were brought before the king. Legolas shoved Honor to the two guards standing on the side, and the prince went to stand by his father, whispering something to the king, while Thorin was harshly pushed into the center of the platform. Honor looked at the elf, dressed in fine clothing he had his back towards them.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk." Thranduil declared, as he approached the dwarf, to look him closely in the eyes. " You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel: The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure.I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I, too, desire." The elf acknowledged the dwarf's full intention on where he was going and why. Thorin looked down at the ground. Of course he wanted the Arkenstone, but he also wanted his home back more than anything, not just for him but for his people. Honor was listening silently, she never seen Thorin so quiet without some snide remark to say back, but he remained silent.

"And what does it matter to you?" Honor, pressed from the side, the elves still clutching her by the arms.

"So this is the elf that insulted my son. You have the attitude of dwarf." He stated, striding towards her. Honor smirked at that. Thorin glared at the elf king, wondering what he might do.

"Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this." Thorin pressed, angrily.

"Doesn't she? If I didn't know better I would say you seem quite protective of someone that's not one of your own. Anyone who insults my son, is sentences to live their life in a cell." He warned.

"You wouldn't..." Thorin hissed, glaring at the elf king.

"No? What reason would I have to spare her sentence?" Thranduil questioned, getting right in the dwarf's face. Honoria was so confused, Thorin had something on him, that had to be it or else he wouldn't be getting so arrogant.

"I think you know." Thorin whispered. Thranduil glanced at the woman and then back at the dwarf prince.

"I think your just trying to mess with me dwarf." Thranduil insisted, but Thorin could tell he already knew.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!?" Honor yelled.

"If you don't believe me than ask your son. Ask him what he saw." Thorin told him, a smug grin forming on his face.

"What is this dwarf talking about? What did you see in the forest, my son?" Thranduil asked, as he let out a sigh to humor the dwarf.

"She bares the mark." Legolas stated. Thranduil went serious, looking from his son to the half-breed to the dwarf. He shook his head, it wasn't possible in his mind, it couldn't be.

" That can't be possible." The king barely breathed out. He wouldn't allow this discussion to continue and he turned to the dwarf. "You have something of mine. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." he uttered.

Thorin smirked at the elf's tactic to change the subject. "I am listening,"

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." Thranduil offered. Thorin laughed at that to himself.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin shortened, and turned around to think this over.

"You have my word. One king to another." He said. Thorin snorted at that statement.

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin turned back to Thranduil, point at him in wrath. "You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us! IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"

Thranduil moved so fast, Honoria didn't even have time to blink, the elf was already inches from the dwarf's face."Do not talk to me of dragon fire, dwarf! he growled. "I know it's wrath and ruin."

Honor was startled to see the elf's face suddenly deformed and showed the scars he hid from past battle. "I have faced the great serpents of the North." and he instantly retreated, and his face was again normal and the two glared at each other in silence. Thrandul one last time looked at Honoria and knew he now had her to deal with, but he would say one last thing.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him." He taunted, making Thorin's insides boil and he huffed, and he slowly started to walk back up the steps to his throne and he discreetly waved his hand for his guards to take him back to the dungeons, to be with the others.

Two guards took hold of him. "No. I'm not leaving here without her!" Thorin shouted at the king.

"I think we've had enough of your arrogance, clearly no one can get anything through you. Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." He teased " And now I would like to speak with my daughter, Honoria in peace." He pressed. Honor turned and looked at the elf in shock, this was her birth father? Thorin knew it. The elf had known all along and the guards began dragging the struggling dwarf back down the steps.

"Thranduil I will kill you, if you hurt her!" Thorin shouted, looking at Honoria in worry as he was starting to loose sight of her.

"You can try, dwarf." Thranduil mocked and soon Thorin couldn't see them any longer. Honoria turned away from the entrance and turned to look at the elf that claimed was her father.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Honoria stood there, frozen in her spot. All her life she had wondered who her real father was but she never expected this. "Honoria." Thranduil began. "Look at you. You've grown since I last seen you." She looked at him confused. He knew about her. He waved for his guards to release her.

"It's Honor." The woman corrected.

"Honor. I've wondered when this day would come." Thranduil stated as he stood on the platform of his throne. The woman was at a lost for words. She had so many unanswered questions running through her mind and she didn't know which to ask first.

"Hmm." Was all Honor managed to escape from her lips. The two looked at each other in silence. Legolas starred from the side, noticing the two of them had a similar look on their faces.

" Please step forward child. Let me get a good look at you." Thranduil insisted but Honor didn't move and he's calm expression fell and the guards shoved her closer. "You look so much like your mother, Leena."

"You know nothing about me." Honoria snapped

"On the contrary, I know everything about you. I have watched over you for most of your life." Honoria didn't know what too even say to this. The elf watched her shift uncomfortably until her eyes met back with his. "Honestly, did you think I didn't know of your existence?"

"How is it, you came to know my mother?" She questioned.

"Son. Please leave us." Thranduil commanded. Legolas looked at his father confused. How could he hid this from him for so many years. He had always wondered what happened on that trip but he never questioned it.

"But father-"

"NOW!" Thranduil roared.

Legolas let out a huff but did as his king ordered and left the throne room and disappeared down the stairs. Honoria looked back at Thranduil. Wondering if she really wanted the truth. How bad could it be, if he sent his son away? The elf king came back down the stairs to be on the platform to look his daughter in the eyes.

" Your mother was quite the adventurous one. It appears she passed that trait onto you I see. I discovered Leena on my travels, she was badly injured; orcs had attacked her on the road, but she managed to get away from them, but her wounds were deep. We were near Rivendell at the time and I brought her there to recover. I had full intentions to leave her there and carry on my way back home, but she begged me not to leave. I found myself drawn to this woman. Once she was fully recovered I escorted her back to the Shire and bid her farewell and told her I'd never see her again." Thranduil explained. Honor continued to stare at the elf, not sure how she felt about this.

" When I came back here. I thought of nothing but her for the longest time. It had only been a year since I last saw Leena and I decided I would go down and see how she was doing. When I arrived in the Shire. I saw that she had clearly moved on. She had found someone else, and she had you. It was too early to tell if you were mine. I came back a couple years later and my suspicions were answered. You were mine. The elf ears, silver blonde hair, you wore boots, it was clear you weren't all hobbit. I decided to keep a close eye on you as you grew up. I learned your mother died when you were eight and you were adopted by her sister and husband and now here we are."

Honoria was beyond surprised, this made no sense. Surely she must of seen him at some point skulking around the Shire. Or why hadn't her mother never told her about him? Was she ashamed of what she did? " All this time you knew about me and you didn't say anything."

"I couldn't. You think it would be wise for me to say I have a child living in the Shire that was half hobbit. You could never be an heir to this kingdom, it has always been ruled by peer elves for generations." He told as he watched her take a few steps back away from him. "Do not take it personally Honor, I did what was best for you. Now, I know the dwarf mentioned you bare the mark of my line, but I rather see for myself." He stated.

"Or what? Your son's word isn't enough for you to believe that I have the birthmark?" Honor growled. feeling the anger boil inside her. He was talking to her like he did her a huge favor that what he did to her, her whole life growing up, would have no affect on her.

"Do not make me do this the hard way Honor. I am asking nicely. I demand to see the birthmark." Thranduil ordered. She looked at him for a brief second, when she suddenly dashed towards the stairs. The two elf guard had her by the arms in an instant and flung her to the ground hard. She let out a harsh grunt as she struggled against them.

"Get off of me!" She screamed as they held her down.

"It's for your own good child."Thranduil pressed as he strolled towards the struggling half-breed. The elves had her pinned, so she could barely see anything. He pushed the clothing aside just enough to reveal the mark on her shoulder. His eyes widen and a smug grin formed as he had an idea. He remembered the dwarf seemed quite protective of her. The leader clearly cared for her greatly and probably wouldn't leave here without her, which disturbed him deeply that his own child would return those feelings for the dwarf. He would use him against her, if she didn't want them to rot in the cell's of Mirkwood for the rest of their lives, he would agree to let them go, in return that she stay in the kingdom.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at him. Thranduil let her clothing go and stood back up to his full form and looked to his guards as they pulled the half-breed back up on her feet and she only struggled more with them.

"Show Honor to her room and get her some clean clothing. It's time you learn the ways of your kin. You've been with these dwarves, far too long. I am your father and you will do as I say." He declared and with that he waved his hand and the two guards began dragging Honor down the stairs.

"You are not my father! You can't decide what is best for me!" She argued.

"You may not accept it now Honoria but you will learn. "Thranduil stated and they disappeared from the throne room, and the guards led her to a room that was down the hall.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Down in the dungeons. The two guards dragged the dwarf and shoved him into an empty cell and locked it. Thorin walked back over and looked through the bars of his cell. His mind racing at the thought that the elf king would do something to her. "Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked, as he approached the bars of his cell.

"He did." Thorin admitted. "I told him that he could go ish kakhfê ai-'d dur rugnu! Him and all his kin!" He roared.

"Well, that's that, then." Balin stated in disappointment with the leader. "A deal was our only hope." He added as he let out a sigh, taking a quick glance to notice the she-elf hadn't returned. "Where's Honor?"

Thorin let out a low growl. Just the thought of knowing where she was, boiled his insides. He was stuck in here and he had no idea what the elf king could be doing to her. "Thranduil still has her." Balin could hear the anger in his voice. it frustrated him not knowing what was going on. They all looked when they heard the sound of Honoria's yelling to not call her by her full name.

The dwarf prince slid against the wall of the cell until he was on the ground. How were they going to get out of here? What supplies they had were lost in this accursed forest and the elf king's guards had taken their weapons. Hour's went by since he was brought back to join the others. It had grown quiet after they heard the half-breed yelling. Thorin had drifted into a sleep, not knowing how long he had been asleep when he heard the sound of her voice again.

"Let me go!" Honor yelled as the two guards yanked her along, ignoring her. Thorin gripped the bars of his cell as he watched them go down a bridge that was a level above them. The other's began to yell and protest as to where they were taking their elf companion. Honoria glanced down and looked at Thorin before she was gone from his sight again.

The two elf guards shoved her into the hands of two female elves and ordered something in elvish, that Honoria had no idea what. The elf maids brought her to a room and went to a closet full of clothing. One was searching for a dress, while the other tried to help Honor take her dirty clothing off.

"Stop touch me! I can do it myself!" She yelled at her, causing the elf to back away from her. The elf handed her the dress and Honor was reluctant to take it.

"Your father has instructed us to get you ready for tonight's feast." One of them spoke.

"He is not my father, and I'm not going anywhere." She growled.

"You don't have a choice." Thranduil spoke and appeared out of nowhere. He waved for his maids to leave the room. " Honor I would like you to join us at the feast. It will be a chance for you to be with your own kin and to learn more about your heritage. I want you to also think really carefully about what I'm about to say next. I know for some strange reason you care for those filthy dwarves and if you wish to not see them riot for the rest of their lives in here, then all I ask is that you tell me, you will stay here and I'll set your friends free. I will leave you to get ready. A guard will be waiting at the end of the hall to escort you to the feasting room." and with that the elf king left and Honor was left in the room alone. The half-breed turned around and looked at the blue dress hanging on the back of the chair and then looked at herself. She was covered in spider blood from when she fought them in the forest, plus moss, twigs and who knows what else. She changed out of her nasty clothing and put the dress on and walked over to the mirror. She was not overly fond of dresses, but it was better than nothing.

Honor opened the door of the room, quietly and peered from behind it. The guard was down the hall, exactly where the elf king said he would be. She made sure he wasn't looking and went the opposite way. She was relieved to see no guards on her way. She assumed they all must have gone up already to enjoy the feast. Honoria was now on the level where the dwarves were being held captive. All of them looked at her as she walked by looking for one in particular. She found Thorin's cell and he turned to see her.

"Honor." Thorin whispered as he came back over to the cell door and she sat down. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine..." She grumbled. Thorin looked at her and saw that she wasn't wearing the same clothes as earlier.

" You look nice. I am sure they'll be expecting you soon" Thorin stated,

"I'm not going anywhere." She growled.

"Honor what is it?" Thorin asked, in a concerned voice.

"That night at the skin-changers home. When you saw my birthmark; you knew and didn't tell me." She stated in a serious tone.

"Honor...I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I wanted to be sure and when I saw the elf prince's surprise look it confirmed my suspicions." Thorin explained.

"It doesn't matter, he's not my father." She muttered, as if she were trying to convince herself of that fact.

"You shouldn't be down here."

Honor looked in the direction of where the voice had come from. It was the blonde elf prince; her half brother. "Well I'm not going anywhere." Honor protested.

"Father's wondering where you are. I am here to escort you myself." Legolas ordered. Honoria stood up and walked a few steps towards him.

"He is not my father. I already have a father. A father that loved me and was their for me when I need him. I am not going up there. And if he want's to lock me up for the rest of my life then so be it because I'm not leaving my friends." Honoria snapped.

"Honor, don't say that!" Thorin yelled. Legolas looked at her and he was starting to see similar traits of his father in her and suddenly he understood. She didn't want to be here. this wasn't her home and he didn't blame her.

"I'll tell him your still getting ready." Legolas stated and he left and Honor went and sat back down beside Thorin's cell. Ignoring the gasps escaping from the companies mouths at what they just witnessed.

"Honor, did Thranduil offer you a deal?" Thorin asked her, knowing the elf king he would do anything to get under Thorin's skin.

"He did..." She admitted, but the tone of her voice was clear that she was tempted to accept it.

"Honor, whatever he said to you, don't do it. It's not worth it." Thorin begged her.

"Why not? If I don't...You will all die down here and I'm the only one who can stop that." She informed, her hand covering her mouth to stop herself from crying at the thought. Thorin reached through the bars and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Honor, I don't care if I'm stuck her for a hundred years, I'm not leaving here without you." He told her, looking in her eyes.

"What about the quest? Durin's Day is right on our doorstep. If I don't agree to this, you and the others will loose your chance at opening the door and take back what was lost." She pressed.

"That might be true, but I'm not gonna risk losing you, just to complete this quest. I will wait another year, if I have too." He promised. She leaned up against the wall. She could hear Kili talking further up the pathway in another cell to a red-headed elf named Tauriel. She noticed the elf prince, seemed very protective over her when they were out in the woods when they got captured.

The half-breed closed her eyes, trying to sort through this, wondering if their was any other way out of this besides her obvious one. She could try and find the keys to the cells but she would most likely end up caught. She was not as stealthy as a peer elf. Honoria opened her eyes, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't let them stay in here for the rest of their lives. The quest was more important than anything. She could figure out a way to escape this place and find them later. Thorin felt her hand slip out of his and she got up with determination.

"Honor? No! Don't do this!" Thorin shouted at her. She ignored him and headed into the direction of the stairs to the feasting room. "Honoria come back here!" Thorin yelled at her.

"Don't call me Honoria!" She snapped and she was gone.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Thorin starred off in the direction that Honor had disappeared in. This was exactly what the elf king was hoping for. He had given her only two options, knowing exactly which one she'd go for. She would have to stay here in this cursed kingdom in exchange for their freedom. It was silent for the longest time. Thorin slumped back against the wall, with his face in hands; infuriated the king would go this far, because he wouldn't agree to his deal.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise." Bofur muttered. "Must be nearly dawn." he added.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked, talking to no one in particular. Thorin listened to his companies murmurs of doubt.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." A familiar voice answered out of nowhere. The dwarves all ran to the doors of their cell's to see the hobbit was alive after all.

"Bilbo!" Balin cried. The other's cheered as the hobbit rattled the key's that would set them free.

"Shh!" Bilbo hissed. "There are guards nearby!" Bilbo unlocked Thorin's first and then continued to free the others. Once he saw that all the dwarves were accounted for, he noticed they were one other short. "Where's Honor?" He questioned, but none answered. because they didn't even know. "Where is my cousin?" Bilbo asked again, but they all noticed the prince was no longer among them and Bilbo again, was left confused as to what he had missed.

Honor was walking slowly up the last flight of stairs. Convincing herself this was the right thing to do. She couldn't let them be imprisoned, even if it meant she wouldn't see Thorin for a long time, at least he and the others would have a chance to get their homeland back. Her cousin was still missing, and she didn't know if he was dead or not. She could hear the cheering and laughing of the other elves coming from behind the door she was approaching, it was slightly open and she could see Thranduil talking with his son. She took a deep breath and started to reach for the door when she felt something clamp around her mouth, muffling her gasp that tried to escape as she was pulled away from door and out of sight behind a pillar.

"Honor..it's okay." Thorin quietly spoke, hoping his voice wouldn't travel to the elves just behind the door. He felt her form relax against him and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and she turned and looked at him, surprised that he was out.

"H-how?" She practically mouthed.

"There's no time to explain. We have to go now." He begged her, knowing they had very little time. He would explain things to her later. He pulled her by the arm and the two of them made hast back down the stairs to the dungeons. Honoria listened in to make sure the elves were still unaware of what was happening. Thorin continued to lead the way, still clutching the woman's arm and he was relieved the others hadn't left without them. As two of them came up to the others and it was then when Honor noticed someone she didn't think she would see again.

"Bilbo." She gasped as she ran over to her cousin and hugged him, like she hadn't seen him in years. Bilbo returned the embrace just as tight, but wondered why his little cousin was dressed, like she was late for a party. He knew there was no time for to explain, he would have to get an explanation another time.

" Down here. Follow me." Bilbo ordered as he began running down some stairs that led into the lower levels. Thorin and Honor followed closely behind the others. They soon figured out where the hobbit was leading them into and saw two elves passed out at the table.

"I don't believe it. We're in the cellars!" Kili hissed

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur growled, quietly at the hobbit.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo demanded and he continued to lead them through the cellar, until they came upon a number of empty barrels that were stacked on top of each-other. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo whispered and Dwalin quickly approached him thinking the hobbit was out of his mind.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" the dwarf hissed.

"No, no they wont. I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo pleaded and when they wouldn't budge he turned to Thorin for help.

Thorin didn't need to think about this. The hobbit had gotten them this far. They'd be still in the dungeons if it weren't for him and he wouldn't had been able stop Honor from trading her life for there's. He had to trust him, he owed the burglar that much.

"Do as he says!" Thorin ordered. Everyone started climbing into an empty barrel. Thorin and Honoria made sure the others were in one and she stopped when she noticed their was only one left and there was two of them. " What are you waiting for, get in." He demanded.

"We both wont fit in there together." She pressed.

"Yes we will." Thorin insisted, she rolled her eyes and backed into the barrel and Thorin climbed in after her. He was right they fit but it was tight.

" What do we do now?" Bofur asked, and every single one of them poked their heads out of the barrel to see Bilbo stepping towards a lever.

"Hold your breath." He pulled the lever before anyone could protest and the floor began to open and they all rolled down, yelling and letting out startled gasps as they hit the water and before the hobbit could join them the floor closed up and he hobbit was unsure of what to do next.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

The dwarves and the half-breed waited patiently for the hobbit to join them, but they had very little time. The elves would surely know they were no longer in the dungeons. "We need to leave now! If we hope to escape before the elves catch up to us!" Dwalin hissed.

"We are not going anywhere, until my cousin is with us!" Honoria snapped at the dwarf.

"We don't have time." Dwalin declared, as the others began to mumble their agreements, even though they wouldn't have even gotten this far without the help of their burglar. Honor turned and looked at Thorin to say something to them.

"She's right. Were not leaving to till the hobbit is with us." Thorin ordered and he ignored the sighs of frustrations from his company. They waited for a few more minutes when the ceiling began to open up and the hobbit let out a shriek as he fell into the water.

"Bilbo!" Nori said as he grabbed onto the hobbit to keep him from drowning in the water.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin applauded. "Go! Come on, let's go!" He pressed and the dwarves began paddling through the water, with their hands to move faster, when Honoria saw that they were about to go over a waterfall.

"Oh no!" Honor shouted.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled as they were the first to go down it and one by one they all yelled until the got submerged under the fast moving water, their barrels slamming violently into the rocks as they continued down the stream trying to keep from tipping right out into the water.

Honoria could hear the elves had figured it out sooner than they thought and her head snapped in the direction they were coming from and she saw the king's son and another elf as Legolas gave an order and the elf blew his horn. They all looked back in the direction they were heading towards and saw they were coming towards a wall with a gate underneath it and dozens of elf guards. They all see the approaching barrels, carrying dwarves and they drew their weapons as another guard went running over towards a lever and pulled it, the gate began to close before they could get through.

"No!"Thorin roared in outrage. The barrels began knocking into each-other, some under the bridge. When an arrow came from the other side, into the back of an elf and killing him and he fell into the water as an orc showed up and growled.

"Watch out! There's orcs!" Bofur warned. More orcs began ti show up, crawling over the walls and attacking the elf guards so they could get to the dwarves.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin yelled to the others, as they had no weapons to defend themselves. One tried to attack Nori when Bilbo stabbed the orc with his sword. The dwarves began fighting anyway they could to get rid of these orcs; which meant the elves and the dwarves had to work together and eliminate their common enemy. Kili saw the lever wasn't surrounded by elves and saw this would be the only chance to get away from the elves and the orcs and he started fighting his way over to the lever.

The young dwarf was only just out of reach of it when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. Kili gasp from the burning that he collapsed backwards before he could pull the lever, to set the others free. "Kili!" Fili cried out for his brother, who was now wounded and defenseless. Thorin turned at the sound of his oldest nephews cry's for his brother.

More elves began showing up to fight the growing number of orcs being led by Bolg. Finally the gate opened and the barrels were going once again as the shot down another waterfall, being plunged under the water once again. Bolg ordered his orcs to follow the barrels before they vanished from their sights. Orcs leaped at them, trying anything to stop them. Releasing arrows; trying to pierce it through them, but all managed to hit the barrels. Honor tried, when she could to see how her cousin was making out in the chaos but she was too preoccupied with these foul creatures as they kept leaping at her and Thorin.

"Cut the log!" Thorin shouted, as he hacked the log with the weapon he had gotten from an orc that leaped at them. Dwalin hacked through the rest and the log collapsed with the orcs falling into the depth of the water. Honoria caught sight of the elf prince catching up to them as he used the dwarves head's to get across to the other side. He was clearly trying to be a show-off with his moves. Honor sliced through an orc that tried to jump onto their barrel. The half-breed hadn't noticed an orc was about to jump at them from the side when she looked at the last moment and had no time to react and she let out a sudden whimper when the orc with struck with an arrow and she looked to see it was Legola's and the two of them shared a look for a few seconds before he had to fight off another orc trying to come at him from the front. Thorin saw another orc was approaching the elf prince from behind while the orc he was currently fighting kept him distracted. The dwarf glanced at his weapon and then remembered he shot the arrow that killed the orc that could have ended Honor and threw the weapon, impaling the orc in the head, Legolas saw he had just been saved by a dwarf and he shot another arrow at orc that tried to take out another dwarf and he and Thorin glared at each other and the elf prince decided to stop following them as they continued on down the stream with what was left of the orcs charging behind them.

They continued down the stream, the current giving them quite a speed advantage as they had lost sight of Bolg and his pack but it didn't last much further as the current began to enter calm water and they had to paddle with their hands or sticks.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin shouted behind him.

" Not that I can see." Balin yelled back.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur stated as he spat out a bunch of water and Honor rolled her eyes, they may have escaped the orcs for now, but it won't take them long to catch back up to them, they were stranded now.

"Not for long. We've lost the current." Thorin pressed. " Make for the shore!" Thorin ordered. The managed to get to the outcropping of rocks. Thorin let Honor climb out first, the half-breed looked around desperately for her cousin.

"Bilbo..?" She muttered to herself. She was beginning to think he must of drowned or worse, when she let out a sigh of relief to see him climbing out of the water and she dashed over to him and hugged him tight like she hadn't seen him in years.

Kili suddenly collapsed on the rock, groaning in pain; from the wound he got from earlier. Honor wandered over to him, worried about him." Kili are you okay?" Kili put pressure on the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding when he looked at the woman.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He grumbled, trying not to show that he was actually scared.

"Kili let me look at it." Honor pressed, but the young dwarf let out a mumble but let her look at it. She could see a piece of the arrow was still lodged in deep and she tore a piece of the bottom of her dress and began wrapping the wound to prevent it from getting further infected. Fili was at his brother side to check on him.

"On your feet." Thorin demanded as he kept looking behind to see if the orcs were in sight yet.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Fili pressed as he helped Honor.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we keep moving." Thorin ordered, not paying any attention to his nephew.

"Thorin! Kili is hurt. We need to bind his leg properly." Honor growled at the dwarf as he looked at her.

"We don't have time." Thorin snapped back, he was sure the pack had to be close now.

"To where though?" Balin interrupted.

"To the mountain." Bilbo declared. "We're so close."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it." The elder dwarf stated, having a point. Thorin listened to the older dwarf and hobbit speaking.

"So then we go around." Bilbo suggest.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight." Dwalin explained, if they were to do that. " We've no weapons to defend ourselves." He added and Thorin quickly rethought things as he stood by the woman.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have to minutes." Thorin pressed and the dwarves wasted no time and then he looked at Honoria. " Come with me." He ordered pulling her by the hand, and they wandered away from the others.

"What?" She grumbled slightly.

"Do not ever do that again." Thorin hissed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do what?" She questioned.

"Trying to trade your life to save ours. That was a stupid thing to do." Thorin growled at her.

"We'll I wasn't going to just let you all rot in the cells for the rest of your lives when I could do something about it! So forgive me for not thinking about myself!" She snapped, and turned away from him and she let out a huff and folded her arms. Thorin let out a frustrating sigh, his choice of words didn't come out the way he had intended them to.

"Honor, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right." Thorin apologized.

"Hmm...could have fooled me grumpy." She answered, not turning around. Thorin face slightly heated up, when she called him that, but he remained calm before trying to speak to her again.

"Honor, please look at me." Thorin begged her. The elf slowly turned around and raise her eyebrow. "What I was trying to say is that. I didn't want you to agree to King's Thranduil's deal was because there's no way I would leave without you." He stated as he stepped towards her, stroking the side of her face, as he felt her relax and he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her. "Just promise me you wont do it. No matter how tempting the deal is; I won't risk your life for me." She didn't agree but leaned her head against his chest as he held her close.

Honoria suddenly pulled away from him, hearing approaching footsteps, Thorin was about to protest when he noticed the figure that had emerged from behind them on the rocks. Dwalin jumped in front Ori, gripping his log to fight off this new threat when the man release his arrow and got embedded in the log. Kili went to chuck a stone at him, when the man released another arrow just as quick and knocked the rock right of the dwarf's hand. Thorin pushed Honor behind him.

"Do it again...and you're dead." The man threatened as he aimed a third arrow, ready to kill if any of them should make a move.


	30. Chapter Thirty

The threatening man continued to keep his bow pointed at the defenseless dwarves, waiting for them to try something. Balin glanced over, behind the man.

"Excuse me..but, um, you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken." Balin spoke as he walked slowly forward towards the aim who now had his bow aimed at him. "That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The bowman lowered his arrow and was suddenly curious as to what these dwarves were actually doing here. He noticed two of them were not dwarves. The small little fellow; he wasn't sure what he was but the woman he saw was elf; a very short elf.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The bowman questioned as he began loading the empty barrels onto his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days. As has that coat." The older dwarf pointed out. "Uh, no doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" the dwarf asked.

"A boy and two girls. " The man answered as he loaded another barrel onto the barge. Balin let out an awkward chuckle; trying to be charming. "And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty." Balin added. The bowman glanced at the friendly dwarf with a sad smile and Honor could tell, the way he was looking that something terrible must of happened to her.

"Aye she was." He sighed. Balin's expression fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on, come one. Enough of the niceties." Dwalin hissed.

"Don't be so mean" Honor growled as she was about to charge towards the dwarf, when Thorin had to hold her back.

"We don't have time for this." Dwalin grumbled back, getting in her face.

"Enough both of you." Thorin ordered.

"What's your hurry?" The bowman raised.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snapped.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains...journeying to see out kin in the Iron Hills." Balin explained a smile forming on his face.

"Simple merchants, you say?" He repeated but it was clear he was suspicious of this tale, as he glanced at the only woman with them, and saw the birthmark on her shoulder and didn't recall ever hearing the great elf king having a daughter.

Thorin released his hold on the half-breed and stepped forward towards the man. " We need food...supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" The bowman turned his attention to Thorin and then glanced back at the young elf standing behind him and then back at the dwarf as he examined the damages that had been done to the barrels.

"I know where these barrels came from." he pressed.

"What of it?" Thorin growled, not admitting nothing.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves...but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by leave of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The bowman declared as he began to untie his barge from the dock. Thorin looked at Balin, they had to do something if they wanted to escape from the danger that was catching up to them.

"Offer him more" Thorin hissed under his breath.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye." The man agreed. "But for that, you will need a smuggler."

"For which we will pay double." Balin pressed. The bowman eyes Balin suspiciously and felt compelled to ask one thing before he allowed these dwarves onto his barge. It was clear in his mind they were running from something, but what were they running from?

"Why take her?" He questioned, pointing at the elf. "Why kidnap the king's daughter?"

"They didn't kidnap me and King Thranduil is not my father!" Honoria hissed.

"You bare the mark of his line. Explain that." He pressed. Thorin glared at the bowman and stepped in front of the elf.

"She doesn't have to say anything to you. Please will you help us or not?" Thorin begged. The bowman paused for a second before finally agreeing for them to climb onto his barge.

Thorin was the last to get on, hanging on to the elf's hand as he and the man shared a look and then he climbed on and the dwarves gathered at the front of the boat so they could discuss things privately and the barge began to slowly move away from the dock. Honoria could see just passed the trees the orcs were catching up quickly, if they hadn't gotten on when they did in a few moment's they be most likely dead and they entered the fog not long after that.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

It was a long cold journey across the lake. Bilbo had wandered over to chat with the man; thanking him for allowing him and these stubborn dwarves to come aboard his barge. He nodded to the hobbit, glad at least one of them seemed to have manners. Honor was in the opposite corner, away from the dwarves, starring into the fog.

"Honor." Bilbo spoke from beside her. She glanced over at him and half smiled at her cousin. "Honor what is going on? Why did he say the elf king was your father?" Bilbo questioned. The elf let out a deep breath, before speaking.

"Because...he is." She admitted as she turned to face him and she showed him the birthmark on her shoulder. The hobbit looked at, remembering when they were younger, the two of them spent hours trying to figure out what it meant, but Honor's mother wouldn't say and Bilbo even tried to ask his mother but she would divulge anything she might have known.

" Did he know about you? I mean before all this?" The hobbit dared to ask, but he could tell by her silence that the answer was clear. "I'm so sorry Honor."

"It doesn't matter. He's not my father. Erling was my father and nothing will ever change that." Honor stated in a quiet voice. Thorin watched the elf talking quietly with her cousin, he wasn't sure but he had a good idea about what and he still felt somewhat guilty for not saying anything to her when that thought had occurred to him.

"What out!" Bofur yelled, causing the others to stop whatever they were doing and look out in front of them, as they saw giant rock formations and the bowman stirred through the obstacles as if he had seen them miles away.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin growled at the man. Honor was walking back over to Thorin as he began sharing words with the man.

" I was born and bred on these waters, master dwarf." The bowman declared. "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Thorin and Bared continued to glare at each other.

"He does have a point." Honor stated and Thorin turned to look at her.

"And what's that?" The dwarf prince hissed, as if he was slightly jealous of her taking the man's side.

"Well why would he agree to let us on, if he was going to drown us? He would have just left us stranded on that rock and the orcs would have drown us themselves." She pressed.

"I've had enough of this lippy lakeman." Dwalin grumbled. " I say we drown him ourselves; throw him over the side and be down with it."

"Oh, Bard. His name's Bard." Bilbo hissed, getting annoyed with the way the dwarves were treating this man that just saved their lives.

"How do you know?" Bofur questioned.

"Ah, I asked him." Bilbo admitted. Thorin smirked at the hobbit's stubborn attitude he had developed since he and his cousin had joined them.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." The dwarf continued to complain.

"We do not have to like him." Balin pressed as he began counting coins to pay the man. "We simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads. Turn out your pockets." The dwarves began to grumble amongst themselves, having to give up their only money they had to pay this man. Honoria and Bilbo felt bad for not being able to help pay for their way across as well, but Thorin had insisted they were fine.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwaling stated, quietly to Thorin as Honor listened in.

" We don't" Thorin pressed as he glared at the man one more time.

"There's, um, just a wee problem." Balin urged. "We're ten coins short."

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin said.

"Don't look to me." Gloin hissed. "I have been bled dry by this venture. And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and-" He continued to protest but the others had stopped listening to him and were starring at something tall and in the distances, you could just make out the outline of the Lonely Mountain through the thick fog. "Bless my beard. Take it. Take all of it." Bilbo suddenly clears his throat to warn them of the approaching man.

"The money, quick. Give it to me." Bard ordered.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before." Thorin stated, rudely.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as i say." Bard hissed. " There are guards ahead." He added and they all turned around to see floating docks ahead.

"What do we do now?" Honoria questioned looking at the man and then Thorin.

"I say we fight them all." Dwalin growled.

" Why do you insist, always fighting our way out, when their is always another option." Honor pressed stepping towards the dwarf; getting slightly irritated by his answer for everything.

"Get in the barrels now!" Bard ordered them as they were getting closer. The dwarves didn't argue with the bowman's suggestion and began climbing into their barrels, some had to have two in one, since they had lost some of the barrels when they had been chased by the orcs down the stream. Dwalin glared at the bowman with anger and hatred but climbed into one of the empty barrels.

Honor was one of the last ones that wasn't in a barrel and Bard urged her to get in one now, before they see her. She looked around, most of them had a dwarf or 2 in them. "Honor! Over here!" Bilbo yelled at her in a whisper. She turned around to see her cousin waving her over frantically and she ran over to his barrel and climbed in it, just as the barge came to a stop at the docks.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Bard had been gone for quite sometime now, and the dwarves growing suspicious wondering what he was up to. "What's he doing?" Dwalin hissed.

"He's talking to someone."Bilbo said as he peered through the hole in his barrel that looked directly at the docks. "He's pointing right at us." Bilbo informed, and they beginning to think this man was bad news. The hobbit looked through the hole again. "Now they're shaking hands."

"What?!" Thorin growled, thinking this was a set up.

"The villain. He's selling us out." Dwalin hissed, never liking this bowman, since they first encountered him. Honor could hear the sounds of rattling chains getting closer and they all looked up, as heavy approaching boots were just outside their barrels, when all of a sudden they were getting frozen fish dumped on them to the very top of the barrel and the company all groaned in protest at the stench of fish. Honor could feel the barge was once again moving and some of the dwarves insisted on making their groans of complains louder, causing the bowman to kick the barrel in front of him to silence them.

"Quiet." Bard hissed. "We're approaching the toll gate." Honoria was wondering how much longer they had to suffer. The smell of the fish was making it hard to breathe.

"Halt! Goods inspection! Papers, please." The man called out, as he wandered down the steps to the dock. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning, Percy." Bard replied as his barge came to a smooth stop.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired...and ready for home." Bard stated, as he handed the piece of parchment to the other man to stamp.

"You and me both." He admitted. " There we are. All in order." Percy said as he was about to hand the bowman back the parchment when it was snatched out of his hand from behind him.

"Not...so fast." Another man sneered. " 'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm.' only...they're not empty...are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licenses as a bargeman...not a fisherman. " The man stated.

"That's none of your business." Bard hissed back, clearly knowing this other man.

"Wrong." The man smirked. " It's the master's business, which makes it my business." He declared to the bowman.

" Oh, come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat." Bard growled.

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid informed as he tossed the fish he held in his grubby hand back into the lake. " Empty the barrels over the side." He ordered the guards.

"You heard him." The captain of the guard pressed. " In the canal. Come on. Get a move on."

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard argued.

" That's not my problem." Alfrid answered.

"And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back in the lake. When the rioting starts...will it be your problem then?" The bowman hissed, and Alfrid thought this over for a second. Honoria fell against the side of her barrel; into her cousin. Realizing that one of the captain's guards were trying to tip their barrel over.

"Stop." Alfrid ordered. "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it wont last." Alfrid warned.

"Raise the gate!" Percy demanded.

"The master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember: we know where you live." The awful man threatened.

" It's a small town, Alfrid." Bard stated as he started moving his barge. " Everyone knows where everyone lives." Honoria let out a sigh, somewhat relieved to be moving again. Whoever that was, was a terrible man. They continued to move along the water for a little while longer and the barge soon came to a stop again and the elf wondered what was happening now.

Bard knocked over the closest barrel to him with his foot and Nori came tumbling out of it. He pushed the next one over and then the next, when he came to the next one. Dwalin poked his head out of it. " Get your hands off me." He sneered at the bowman. Bard backed away as the others began to push their way out of fish to gasp for fresh air.

Honoria was thankful to be out of that stench as she climbed out of the barrel and Thorin helped her onto the dock. Bard so they were slowly attracting others. " You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard whispered to the man as he slipped him two coins. " The fish you can have for nothing." He added. "Stay close." Bard whispered as he led the way.

The elf and hobbit looked around, nervously. They had never seen this world before and they looked around curiously, as Thorin stayed close beside the two cousins. The bowman peered around the corner, to make sure it was safe and they started making their way through the marketplace.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked curiously.

" This, master Baggins, is the world of men." Thorin answered glumly as he took lead behind Bard. The towns folk were starring at them as they passed through.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving." The bowman ordered. "Quickly now." He urged, not wanting to attract attention.

"Halt!" A guard shouted.

"Come on. Move." Thorin hissed at the others as he pulled the half-breed by her hand, running through the market.

"In the name of the master of Lake-town, I said halt!" The guard shouted again. "Halt! Stop them!" He demanded as more of the guards showed up, causing the dwarves to change their plans of escaping.

"Get back!" Thorin yelled as the dwarves one by one knocked into each other. Honor and Bilbo got out of the way, hiding while the dwarves began to disarm the guards with anything they could grab in sight. The guards were now lying on the ground out cold and the dwarves hid when they heard the captain of the guard showed up, questioning the towns people what was going on, but Bard had interfered and soon the guards were gone and the company followed behind the bowman the rest of the way through the market place, when a young came running towards them.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." The boy stated, in worry. The dwarves stopped, wondering what they were to do now? They couldn't risk being caught. Durin's day was only a day away. If they were caught this quest would have been all for nothing. Bard stood there and thought for a long time. He promised to get these dwarves to safety and an idea came to mind.

"What do we do now?" Dwalin hissed, as he looked at his brother and Thorin. Wondering if they should double back.

"I have an idea." Bard interrupted.

"What's that?" Dwaling growled at the man.

"Your not going to like it." the bowman admitted. Thorin waited to hear the man's clever idea he had, that would get them inside his home unseen and Bard got one thing right. They were all not impressed with his idea, but what other choice did they have?

The company was standing on a dock that was near the bowman's home. He insisted that the only way they were getting in his home unseen would be to enter the water and use his plumbing system. The let out their grumbles before entering the freezing lake. Honoria was not particularly thrilled about this, but then their situation could be worse as it was getting closer to just her, Thorin and Dwalin left and she began pacing. Thorin insisted she go next, he wanted to be sure they were not being followed. Honor began to mumble to herself, making no sense as Thorin tried to convince her, to just go when Dwalin had heard enough and shoved the elf into the water and she let out a sudden shriek as she entered the water.

"You didn't have to do that." Thorin hissed at Dwalin.

"Someone had too. We'd still be standing here if I didn't, listening to her mumble nonsense." Dwalin grumbled and Thorin rolled his eyes and the two of them were in the water and eventually made it into the bowman's home and went upstairs where they were all offered dry clothing to put on.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

The company gathered in the bowman's room in front of the hearth to get warm and to dry their wet boots. Honoria was a little shorter than Bard's eldest daughter Sigrid and she was kind enough to offer the half-breed one of her dresses to wear for the meantime, while hers dried.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard stated as his youngest daughter brought dry clothing to all the shivering dwarves and hobbit. Honor brought herself and her cousin a cup of warm tea to help bring feeling back into their hands as they sat in front of the fire. The elf looked around wondering where Thorin was when she found him over by the window, starring at something and she got up with her cousin right behind her.

"A dwarvish windlance." Thorin whispered as he starred at a piece of history made from his own people long ago.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo pointed out as he approached the dwarf's side. Thorin glanced at them both.

"He has." Balin spoke from behind the cousins. Honor and Bilbo both turned to look at the older dwarf. "The last time we saw such a weapon...A city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale."

Honoria listened carefully to the sad story. She had never heard the whole story of what happened when the dragon came and she glanced at the dwarf prince and saw that his face was filled with torment as the tragic memory played over in his mind. He could still hear the screams of his people, like it was only yesterday it happened and the half-breed gently took his hand in hers and Thorin turned to her and a small smile formed on his face, and he took some comfort having her in his presences as Balin continued on with the story.

"Girion, the Lord of the city...rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin stated as he let out a sigh.

"Had the aim of men been true that day...much would have been different." Thorin sadly stated, before turned to stare back through the crack of the window, wondering what life could have been like if things had indeed gone differently.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard stated as he approached them, wondering who they really were.

" All dwarves know the tale." Thorin declared, careful not to divulge anything to this man, on who they really are what their true intentions for being here.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain growled, somewhat offended by the dwarves version of the story. " He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." Dwalin begins to chuckle behind them.

"That's a fairy story, lad. Nothin' more." Dwalin gloated. Honoria looked up to see the man was hurt and even angry by this and she could tell he was fuming in his mind. Thorin released the elf's hand and stepped forward to get down to business, they had wasted enough time.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" Thorin demanded.

"Wait here."

Bard left to bring the dwarves what he promised and Thorin, Balin and his two nephews went over to far end of the room to discuss things in private. Honor was standing by her cousin. She was slightly annoyed at the dwarves ignorant attitude towards this man. He had been so kind to help them escape across the lake and allowed them to take refuge inside his home. He could of left them on there own, once they were in Lake-town. The deal was that he get them into Lake-town which he honored. The hobbit noticed his cousin hadn't been listening to a single word he'd been saying and he noticed why.

"Honor, have you been listening to a single word I've said." Bilbo questioned.

"Shh." She hissed.

"Your eavesdropping again, aren't you?" Bilbo whispered. And he got his answer when she wouldn't reply and he shook his head at her, knowing one of these days it was going to get her in trouble.

" Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." Thorin pressed as he turned to Balin.

"Durin's day falls the morn after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin indicated to them all.

"And if we do not?" Kili wondered. " If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest had been for nothing." Fili murmured and their discussion was ended when they heard approaching footsteps. Bard had come back, and placed the weapons on the table. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves eyed the pile suspiciously and each took one in to examine it and their first thought was this man had completely lost his mind to think they had wasted all their money

"What is this?" Thorin hissed.

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon." Bard answered.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand, I grant, but, in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." The bowman declared and Gloin sneered at this.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron-forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke!" Bofur protested along with the others as they tossed the weapons back on the table not accepting them as fair trade for their payment.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key" Bard explained. Thorin and Dwalin shared a look over the half-breeds heads knowing what they needed to do next. Honor couldn't listen to this anymore. They were treating this man rudely.

"Tho-." Honor began only to be interrupted by Balin.

"Thorin...why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now." Balin proclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere." Bard hissed.

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled as he and Thorin stepped towards the man.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock ad wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard said and left outside once the dwarves grumbled their annoyances. Bard hadn't returned since he went outside and his son soon followed him out and was the only one to come back in. Thorin approached Honor and Bilbo who were near the hearth.

"Come on were leaving...now." Thorin ordered them. The hobbit was uncertain about this but didn't argue with him. Thorin pulled the elf with him when they were stopped.

"Where are you going? My father said you can't leave until nightfall. It's not safe." Bain protested.

"Get out of our way lad." Dwalin hissed at the boy.

"I can't let you leave." Bain stated in a serious tone, but Dwalin shoved the boy out of the way, like nothing and they left the bowman's home and headed in the direction of the armory. By the time they reached their destination, night had already fallen.

"Can you see anything?" Bilbo asked quietly.

"Shh! Keep it down." Oin hissed. The company were hiding behind some crates when they spotted a few watchmen wandering the area.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the mountain." Thorin pressed quietly to them. A few of them were lined up, while the rest of them formed a pyramid just below a window. " Go, go. go."

Nori was the first to climb the pyramid and into the window. Then Bilbo, Honor, Thorin and few others. Once inside they began gathering every weapon they could get there hands on. They began pilling them on Kili and when he came by Honor to take the weapons, she noticed how ill he looked. " Kili, you don't look so well?" She said, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." Kili grumbled, not wanting to feel useless. Thorin caught the attitude coming from his nephew and when he walked over to Thorin. Thorin asked this time, when he noticed he was starting to limp.

"Are you alright?" Thorin questioned hie nephew.

"I can manage." Kili growled. " Let's just get out of here." As Thorin placed a few more weapons on the pile and Kili went to go down the stairs, his injured leg gave out on him and he tumbled down the stairs the weapons going everywhere. Not soon after the shouts of several guards were heard and getting closer. The dwarves grabbed weapons to fight only to have the watchmen point their own at their throats. Thorin glanced at his nephew and saw the guilty look he had on his face. Thorin turned back to the captain of the guard and tossed his sword to the ground and the others did the same.

The company was soon being dragged through the market area. Honoria glanced around as she saw people peering from their windows to see what was happening and soon they had more than half of Lake-town following behind them, as the watchmen brought the dwarves before the Master's home.

The doors swung open to the master coming out, still trying to get his coat on, looking rather annoyed that he had been disturbed with this nonsense. "What is the meaning of this?" he shouted in wrath.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire." The captain of the watchmen explained.

"Ah. Enemies of the state, ehm?" The master accused.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire." Alfrid sneered and Honor recognized the pathetic voice when they were on the barge in the barrel's of fish at the toll gate.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin hissed at the man, stepping forward. " You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!" Dwalin declared. Thorin came forward, ignoring the sudden gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin proclaimed, stepping further into the circle. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor. Filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!" The town's people began to cheer around them as the dwarf continued to speak. " I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd was ecstatic until a certain voice interrupted them and they were silent.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard shouted in fury.

" You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed...all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Honor listened to the crowd as they cheered at Thorin's words. Even the master was paying attention and the only thing that filled his head was the money he could be putting in his pocket, if this was to be successful as the dwarf stated.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid hissed, causing the crowd to become silent. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" The crowd murmur their agreement with Alfrid as he had a fair point. The elf looked around, the dwarves couldn't step forward, no one would believe a word if one of his own vouched for him.

" I will." Thorin turned around at the sound of her voice.

"And why should we take your word? Your just a woman?" Alfrid sneered at her. Honor glared at this man but she held her tongue, this was no time for her to get arrogant.

"Because I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger..." Honor began when she was joined by her cousin.

"We both have. And if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...then he will keep it." Bilbo exclaimed. Thorin nodded to the two cousins. The crowd cheers at this. Honor feels a smile on her face when he quickly faded.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, So riven by greed he could not see beyond his own desire! " Bard shouted. Thorin glared at the bowman in anger. The crowds murmurs started to turn into shouts and protests.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The master spoke. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast! Hmm?" Thorin's eyes widened and continued to glare at the bowman. Bard clenched his fist, rage building up in him as the master and Alfrid continued to blame Bard for his ancestors mistakes.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missin' its mark." Alfrid gloated. Honor watched as Bard approached Thorin.

" You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard hissed.

Thorin leaned forward and whispered for only the bowman to hear. "I have the only right." He turned away and looked up at the master. " I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

The master glanced at his people, seeing them all waiting for him to give his answer. " I say unto you...welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome...King Under the Mountain!" He proclaimed as the people cheered once again. Thorin climbed up a few of the steps and turned to the people and then glared at Bard for the longest time, until he left the crowd in defeat.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

The Master had ordered a feast to be held in his home in honor of their visitors in hopes their mission would be a success and they would see riches very soon. Each member of the company was also given a room each for the night. Something none of them have had in a very long time, since Rivendell. The dwarves and cousin's were doing their own thing. Most of the dwarves were sitting around large table, stuffing their faces full of food and ale. Bilbo had been hoping to sneak away and maybe find a good book to read, instead he got literally dragged to the table by Dwalin and Fili and they weren't letting him leave anytime soon. Thorin was speaking with Balin, making sure they had everything for when they leave tomorrow. The master had promised to provide a boat, weapons, and food to last them until they reached the mountain. Thorin took a sip from his mug as he glanced around, to notice one person in particular seemed to be missing.

"Where's Honor?" Thorin asked, as he looked around the room and couldn't seem to see her anywhere. Balin didn't speak, but pointed in the direction he found her. He placed a hand on the elder dwarf's shoulder and wandered over to the balcony the elf was standing on. Honor was starring over the lake at the darkness. The snow continued to fall and the wind blew passed her.

"Why aren't you inside where it's warmer?" Thorin asked, as he approached her side.

" I came out here to think." She admitted, turning to look at him.

"Thinking about what?" Thorin asked curiously as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"Just everything." She said, looking back over at the lake, not divulging anything.

"Honor, if something's on your mind, you can tell me." Thorin assured her. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine. It's nothing you need to worry about grumpy." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Come dance with me." He insisted, holding out his hand and she thought that was the odd of him to ask her.

"Why? You don't dance?" She stated, feeling sure of this.

"Honor, for once, can you not argue with me and just accept my request for one dance." He pressed with a smirk. She took his hand and he led her to the middle of the room and he took her hand placed his other hand on her back and she place her hand on his shoulder. The two of them were silent, while they moved until Thorin decided to break the silence. "Honor what's bothering you?" He asked again.

The elf let out a sigh before answering. It was clear Thorin wasn't going to stop until she gave him an answer. " It's just I'm worried about Kili. He doesn't look well. " She pressed to him. Thorin glanced over at his youngest nephew and saw him sitting beside his brother and the hobbit. He looked rather pale but had the biggest grin on his face.

"He looks like he's enjoying himself to me." Thorin pointed out, only to see the concern on the elf's face hadn't changed.

" I think that arrow was poisoned. He's gotten worse since we escaped from the orcs, and I'm just...concern Oin should examine his wound." Honor went on, when Thorin placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to stop and look at him.

" Honor, I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry so much." He whispered and pulled her into his arms, still moving in their spot. Thorin had been meaning to tell her something he knew about and he'd been waiting for the right time. He wasn't even sure if this was right time to say it. " Honor, Bilbo told me." The half-breed's head lifted from his shoulder, wondering what he was getting at.

"Umm Bilbo told you what?" She questioned. Thorin stopped moving and looked at her.

"Bilbo told me why you don't like being referred to as 'Honoria'" Thorin admitted and she look at him, slightly annoyed that he had gone behind her back.

" You mean my cousin only told you what I only wanted him to know." She hissed and the dwarf farrowed his brows at her. "I have to go."

"Honor wait, come back." Thorin called out to her. Balin, Dwalin and few others had seen the woman rush out of the room and Thorin cursed under his breath at himself and followed her. The elf stormed out of the masters home into the cold. "Honor please stop!" Thorin yelled. The half-breed stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why? Why did you go to my cousin?" Honor questioned.

"Because you wouldn't tell me. And I, I just don't understand why it bothers you so much to tell me." Thorin protested and she turned around to look at him.

"And I told you before, when we were in Beorn's home. That it was something I wished not to discuss with anyone!" She snapped.

"Why!?"

"Because I'm the reason why my mother is dead!" She broke and Thorin, looked at her with confusion.

" It's my fault..."She mumbled to herself as she felt tears coming down her face and Thorin approached her.

"Honor it's not your fault." Thorin insisted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It is my fault. I got into a fight with her. It had only been a couple months after my fathers death. I blamed my mother for my father's death and I told her 'I hate her' Not long after that she went down to the lake and I followed after her to tell her I was sorry and I found her floating in the water..." Honor explained through her tears. " You want to know why I don't like being called 'Honoria'? because my mother was the last person to call me that."

"Honor, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he stroked her hair and held her. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin, so she was looking at him. " Honor, I know if your mother was here, she would tell you this wasn't your fault. You were just a child. You need to stop blaming yourself. The death of your mother isn't your fault and I know your cousin would be telling you the same thing." He stated. She nodded knowing he was right. Thorin starred into her eyes, the snow continued to fall on the them and the wind blew through the half-breeds hair. The dwarf had removed his hand from her chin, and placed it on her cheek and he pulled her towards him, claiming her lips.

The dwarf and elf pulled away, when they were in need of air and he took her by the hand and lead her back inside the Master's home. They walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of a door. He opened it and had the half-breed firmly pressed up against the door, and locked it.

The two of them made love that night. Honoria was nestled against Thorin in his arms. Her head resting against his firm chest. The dwarf smiled down at her peaceful face as she slept in his arms. He leaned over and pressed his lips on the mark his arch enemy had left on her and he held her close and passed out not long after her.

Morning came. A few rays of light filled the room when a draft came through the room and the half-breed shivered, pressing herself further into the dwarf, and her sudden movement caused him to wake up and looked at her and saw her shiver again when the breeze blew past them again and he smirked. "I didn't think elves got cold, they seemed well adjusted to any kind of weather."

"I'm only half elf, remember." She stated as she playful smacked his chest. He laughed and pulled her closer to his warm body.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when its time." Thorin said softly as he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and then kissed her forehead. She smiled back, feeling the exhaustion take over and rested her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. Thorin stroked her back, as last nights event's replayed in his mind. Thorin had been with a few women in his lifetime but the half-breed was the first one he had been with that he deeply cared for. Honor had never laid with a male until last night and Thorin was honored to be the one to claim the elf for his own. Once she was back to sleep, he rested his head against hers, knowing they would be leaving in a couple of hours to find the door.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

The sun beamed through the window. The half-breed had shifted onto her side, sometime after she had fallen back asleep in Thorin's arms. The dwarf rubbed his eyes and then looked beside him to see the elf still sound asleep. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her neck. The feel of his beard tickled against Honor's skin and it caused her to let a giggle escape her lips and when she finally couldn't take it any long, the elf turn on her back to look at the dwarf and and he let out a groan that the woman had spoiled his fun.

"It's not nice to tease, grumpy." She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, you know your not going to be able to call me that forever." He declared.

"That's what you think." The elf challenged. He cocked an eyebrow at her, starring into her eyes, when he pressed his lips against her's. Her fingers weaved into his hair. The dwarf pulled her closer towards him, deepening the kiss, until they were both left gasping for air and she rested her head back on his chest. He held her close. he knew it was time they should be leaving. They had a lot of ground to cover, in short time.

Honor left the room and went back to hers, to bathe and cleaned up. Thorin instructed her to be ready to leave in an hour and he kissed her on the lips one last time before letting her leave out the door. The elf was now dressed back in her normal clothing and was heading down the hall to meet the dwarves and her cousin at the dock. Honoria was near the doors that led outside when she felt a warmth take her hand, startling her until she saw who it was. "Thorin don't scare me like that."

"Hmm, didn't you hear me coming down the hall?" He teased.

"No. " Honor admitted as she looked away when the dwarf cupped her face in hands and kissed her softly, thinking they were alone when someone cleared their throat. The two of them pulled away to see Fili and Kili standing their smirking.

"Awe look at uncle, he is so adorable." Fili teased and Thorin narrowed his eyes at them as they chuckled. Honoria had to hid her smirk.

"If you two wish to keep your limbs, I suggest you get going...NOW!" Thorin growled at them, and their faces fell quickly and the two boys left and Thorin turned back to the elf, who was shaking her head at him and laughing. "What?"

"Oh, grumpy you are so adorable when your mad." She mocked and he let out a snort, slightly annoyed.

"You are just as bad as those two. You know that." He pressed in annoyance.

"You'll learn to get over it." She declared with a smirk and kissed him on the cheek and started heading down the stairs and she could hear the chuckle that passed his lips as she imagined him rolling his eyes.

"You do know we're one short." Bilbo pointed out as he came up behind Thorin and Honor following them to the boat. "Where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin pressed and Honoria didn't like the sound of anyone getting left behind.

"We'll have to. If we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays." Balin stated. They had reached the boat that was tied to the dock. The elf looked around to see that almost, if not all of the people of Lake-town had gathered in the marketplace to see them off. The town's people had something to have hope for now; and in return the dwarves would promise them rich rewards.

The company were piling into the boat, Fili had climbed on but when Kili went to climb in a firm hand stopped him in his tracks. "Not you. We must travel at speed. You will slow us down." Thorin stated, harshly.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said, with a smirk on his face, thinking his uncle was joking until he saw Thorin was being serious.

"Not now." Thorin said as he took weapons from the watchman and handing them to another dwarf on the boat. Fili had caught the conversation going on between his younger brother and their uncle.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili pressed, trying to hide the pain he was.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin stated, in a calm voice.

"Thorin. You're not going to leave him here." Honor hissed at him. Thorin looked at her, with an annoyed look.

"Honor. Stay out of this." The dwarf prince growled at her.

"No." She declared, stepping off the boat, when Thorin grabbed her by the arm, and gripped her tighter than expected.

"Get back on the boat now." He ordered, slightly pushing her back on the boat and he released her arm and she rubbed her wrist.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin grumbled, climbing off the boat to look Kili over.

" grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili argued.

"Fili-"

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili continued on, but it didn't seem to change Thorin's decision to leave his young nephew behind.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." He said. The elf glared at the dwarf. ' _Why was he saying all this? Did he really care more about this quest, then his own blood?'_ Fili had to make a decision to continue on with his uncle and the others or stay with his brother. Fili got off the boat with determination, he was not going to leave his brother behind. Thorin grabbed him by his clothing. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili retorted and he yanked himself out of Thorin's grip and went to stand by his brother. Thorin cursed under his breath and climbed onto the boat and he walked passed the half-breed to the front of the boat.

The trumpets began to play as the master, said a few last words to wish the dwarves the best. The boat began to move away from the docks, through the town. Honoria turned around, looking at Kili for the last time, he didn't look so well and just as they began to disappear from her sight she saw Bofur standing beside them.

"What about Bofur?" Honor asked Thorin grabbing him by the arm so he would look at her.

"It's too late. We don't have time to turn back for him." Thorin pressed as he starred back ahead of them.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered but he didn't turn to look at her. The elf glared at the back of the dwarf's head for the longest time before siting by Balin. The mountain soon came into view and the dwarves stood up to look at the breathtaking sight of their home they were about to step foot in, in what seemed like a lifetime for them.

They came to the shore where they would have to continue on foot the rest of the way. Thorin helped the woman off the boat and onto land. The elf wandered a few feet away from the dwarves, still angry with Thorin for leaving them behind. The dwarves were getting their supplies out of the boat. Thorin glanced around for the half-breed when he found her starring off in the direction they had just come from.

"Go talk to her." Balin spoke quietly at Thorin's side. Thorin looked back at Honor and shook his head. He didn't have time for this, they had to find the door. Balin noticed the dwarf had moved and he shoved him in her direction and the dwarf prince wandered over to the elf.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Thorin approached the half-breed, letting out a sigh. He never meant to get angry with her and he stood beside her. She could feel his presences but didn't look and she continued to stare at the lake. "Honor...I know your worried about them, but trust me; they will be fine. They have Oin and Bofur with them." Thorin assured her, but all the half-breed could think about is Kili. That arrow had done more than just wound the young dwarf; she was sure it had poisoned his blood and if he wasn't healed properly soon, he would die. "Honor...Honor?" Thorin repeated her name twice before she looked at him and he cupped her face in hands and half smiled at her. "Don't worry, the four of them will be with us soon." He declared, before leaning in to kiss her softly and he pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I promise." Honoria looked at the ground and then back at the dwarf and finally nodded. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. Thorin looked up over the elf's shoulder to see the others were now heading in their direction and he pulled away from the half-breed remembering they had to find the door before sundown.

Thorin had taken lead of the group, the company climbed over the rocks, through the fog that had surrounded the area; making sure they all stayed in pairs so one would not wander off and get lost in the haze. Bilbo and Honoria were searching the land for the possible entrance into the mountain. The cousin's were quiet as they continued to look around and follow the others. The half-breed was still angry at her cousin for telling the dwarf; it was something she never wished to have to tell anyone, it was a memory she tried so hard to forget about but it just never seemed to disappear. " Honor? Is everything alright?"

The woman stopped and let out a sigh. "You told Thorin, after you promised me, you would never tell anyone Bilbo. How could you do that to me?"

"Honor, I know your mad at me, but I told him; cause I know he cares about you." Bilbo explained but the half-breed put up her hands for him to stop.

" You didn't think I would tell Thorin, when I was ready?" She hissed at him.

"Honor I'm sorry..."

"No. You had no right to do that!"

Thorin was with Dwalin when he looked behind him to see the elf and hobbit had stopped and he watched as the half-breed waved her hands about getting angry with her cousin and he caught bits of the argument and wandered over to them, coming up behind Honor. Their conversation was becoming clear and he now knew what she was yelling at him for and stepped between them. " Bilbo, why don't you go on a head. Your cousin and I need to talk." Thorin ordered and the hobbit looked at his cousin, his face; clearly filled with guilt for betraying her trust and he continued up the hill. " A little hard on him, weren't you?" Thorin pressed as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He had no right to do that." She growled lowly.

"Honor, if you want someone to be angry at, then be angry with me. I was the one that pressured your cousin into telling me." Thorin admitted, making the elf look at the ground around her. Thorin lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "It's time you forgive your cousin, he didn't do it to hurt you." Honoria let out a final sigh and nodded and the two of them continued on to catch up to the others.

As the company climbed higher, the silence only grew. Their seemed to be no sign of life anywhere. The elf couldn't remember the last time she heard the sound of a bird.

"It's so quiet." Bilbo finally broke the silence, as he scanned the area thinking no one had heard him.

"Wasn't always like this." Balin admitted, as his memory, filled his mind, of the way these lands once looked before the fire-drake from the north came. "Once, these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees...were filled with birdsong."

The hobbit got distracted when he heard the sound of a bird 'chirping' over his head as it landed on a nearby rock and Bilbo looked at it curiously as if he had seen this bird before.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time." Thorin assured the concerned hobbit as he and the elf came up behind him and Balin. Bilbo formed a smile at his cousin, but she just looked away from him. The dwarf prince suddenly ran passed them till he got to the very edge and starred at the sight below him. The others soon joined his side and looked at the ruin city.

"What is this place?" Honor whispered, feeling a chill go through her.

" It was once the city of Dale." Balin answered. " Now it is a ruin. The desolation of Smaug."

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets." Thorin proclaimed, he did not want to waste anymore time starring at what has passed and cannot be changed. "This way."

"Wait!" Bilbo said. Causing the dwarf prince to stop and look at the hobbit. "Is this the overlook?" He questioned. Thorin still said nothing but began to fum in his mind that their burglar was questioning his order. " Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin rudely interrupted. He did remember the wizard's strict orders not to go without him, but the wizard was no where in sight and the prince couldn't wait any longer.

"Thorin...? Gandalf said to meet him here!" Honor pressed but the dwarf was acting strange, it was like his mind was somewhere else.

"We have no time to wait upon the wizard." Thorin declared. "We're on our own come!" Honor watched as the other dwarves started following behind their determined leader. The elf taking one last glance at the ruin city, feeling a pit in her stomach growing. They shouldn't be doing this without the wizard.

They continued to climb over rocks and outcroppings, searching for the hidden door. "Anything?" Thorin called out to the others.

"Nothing!" Dwalin shouted back from higher up on the slope. The two cousins were still paired up, but didn't speak to each other. The hobbit could feel the tension growing and he finally couldn't go on any longer.

"Honor..." Bilbo sighed and the half-breed looked at him. "Honor I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, you were right I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you like that. I know you were just trying to help out. It was time that I told someone the truth..." She admitted. The hobbit looked at her and smiled and she smiled back at him and hugged him.

"If the map is true..then the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin stated as he looked at the map. Honoria continued to look around. It had to be in this area.

"Up here!" Bilbo cried triumphantly. He noticed the strange formations on the side of the mountain and followed it, and came to a stop, taken at the sight of an impressive set of carven stairs leading to the top of the mountain.

"You have keen eyes, master Baggins." Thorin praised as the elf joined them and shook her cousin by the shoulders, excitedly. They were so close to the door, all they had to do was now climb up the stairs.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

The journey up the stairs began. By the time the company reached the top they were all breathing fast from exhaustion of not stopping until they had reached the top. Honoria and Bilbo were at the back of the group, letting the dwarves go ahead to be the first to look upon the hidden door of their kin. Thorin was the first to step onto the platform and he starred at the mountain wall in awe. They had finally made it. After everything they had been through to get to where they were , they were finally here. Erebor was just on the other side of the hidden door. Bilbo and Honor stood behind the others letting out a sigh each, the two of them still couldn't believe they were here right now.

Thorin dashed over to the wall. "This must be it. The hidden door." He breathed out as gazed upon it before turning around to face his comrades. "Let all those who doubted us...rue this day!" He proclaimed as he held the key the wizard had given him that day in the Shire. The elf couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy the dwarf was at this moment. It was a rare thing to see with him and Thorin glanced at the woman, still with a grin on his face. The dwarves cheered at this victory. They only had a few moments before the sun would go down and their chance at opening the door would be lost for another year. The dwarves began to gather closer on the platform.

"Right, then. We have a key. "Dwalin whispered as he approached the mountain wall where the light was still shinning on it. "Which means that somewhere...there is a key-hole." The dwarf muttered as he began to feel every inch of the rock for anything that would fit a key. Thorin stepped to the very edge of the ledge, looking at the sun as he repeated the inscription on the map.

"The last light of Durin's day will shine upon the key-hole" Honor stood beside Thorin as they watched Dwalin search the wall, and then light began to disappear behind the mountain. "Nori" Thorin ordered the dwarf. Nori quickly got over to wall and began tapping a spoon against it, listening for any odd sound that could mean where the key-hole was. "We're losing the light. Come on." Thorin stated.

The fearless warrior began to stomp his boot against the mountain, making it harder for Nori to concentrate. " Be quiet!" Nori barked. "I can't hear when you're thumping." Thorin continued to look at the light that was quickly shrinking in the distance.

"I can't find it." Dwalin yelled. The dwarves were growing restless by the minute. " It's not here!"

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered. Nori quickly got out of the way to let Dwalin, Bifur and Gloin to smash their weapons into the mountain but it didn't seem to have any effect on the wall except making the dwarves more exhausted as they tirelessly beat the wall. "Come on!" He shouted to keep them motivated. The elf heard the frustration in Thorin's voice as the dwarves continued to swing their weapons.

"It's no good. The door's sealed. Can't be opened by force. " Balin hissed, cause his brother and the others to stop and Thorin looked back at the light to see it disappear. "There's a powerful magic on it."

"No!" Thorin growled as he pushed his way passed Nori and Balin and stepped back over to the wall to face the others. "The last light of Durin's day. Will shine upon the key-hole." Thorin repeated the inscription on the map, and looked up to see the doubts that covered their faces. "That's what it says. What did we miss?" He asked, and he looked to the eldest dwarf, who was shaking his head. "What did we miss? Balin?"

"We've lost the light." Balin sighed. "There's no more to be done. We had but one chance. Come away, lads. It's over." Honor and Bilbo watched in surprise to see the dwarves giving up so easily.

"Wait a minute." Bilbo said.

"Where are they going?" Honor questioned as she looked at Thorin but all he had was a blank expression. It was over, Erebor was lost forever.

"You can't give up now!" Bilbo pressed, but the dwarves just continued to shove passed the cousins. Honoria watched as Thorin let the key to his home slip out of his hand and crash on the rock. He had given up, just like the others. This was not like at all. He didn't give up on things this easy. "Thorin. You can't give up now." but the dwarf just shoved the map into the hobbit's chest. Honor was standing behind her cousin.

"Thorin stop." The elf demanded putting her hand up to Thorin to stop. He looked at her, not wanting to hear what she would have to say right now.

"Honor, were going back. It's over." Thorin grumbled.

"You don't mean that. You're not just gonna give up this easily. This not you!" She argued

"Honoria, what part 'it's over' do you not get? Are you coming?" He asked but she said nothing and glared at him. "If your not then get out of my way and rot here with your cousin." Thorin said harshly and she flinched at his cold words. The half-breed stepped out of his way. Feeling the painfully clench in her heart as she watched him and the others disappear. After she whipped the few tears from her face and turned to see her cousin holding the map in front of him. Repeating the inscription, and he stood there as the words repeated in his mind. Honor began to walk towards him when they heard the sound of bird chirping, flying over to the wall and it began knocking at the wall. The two cousin's started walking over to it slowly when another light appeared and on the mountain wall in front of them.

"The last light!" Bilbo exclaimed as the key-hole was revealed. "The key-hole!" The hobbit shouted.

"Bilbo, you did! You figured it out!" Honor cheered as she came up to her cousin's side. Bilbo was so lost in the moment that he almost forgot the dwarves and he ran over to the edge.

"Come back! Come back!" The hobbit yelled. "It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn!" The hobbit and the elf started looking around for the key, knowing they had little time before the key-hole would disappear on them. Honor didn't know how many times she spun around looking for it, it was just there a moment ago when she turned and her boot caught the top of a rock sticking up and lurched forward, a gasp escaping her lips waiting to hit the rocks, but instead she felt arms catching her and she looked up to see Thorin. She stood up, the dwarf was stilling holding her. He regretted everything he had said to her.

"Honor, I never meant what I said back there. I am so sorry." He said as he shook his head looking at the ground wondering how could be so harsh to her or the hobbit. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. She placed a hand on his face and he looked at her.

"Thorin, it's alright, I know." She stated. He smiled at her and he pressed his lips to her forehead and he released his hold on her and stepped over to pick up the key that was still lying where he dropped it. Thorin walked over to the wall slowly and stuck the key into the hole and turned it until he heard a clicking sound. The dwarf placed both his hands on the door and pushed with all his strength and the door slowly opened to Erebor.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

The door hit the mountain, coming too a stop to reveal the inside of the ancient Kingdom. "Erebor." Thorin breathed as he stood right in the door way of his home.

"Thorin." Balin's voice broke from behind the prince. Thorin turned for a moment to look at his friend and he placed a hand on his shoulder. The elder dwarf still feeling so overwhelmed that they were actually here. The prince entered the hall, his hand tracing over the cracks of the wall. Every memory he ever had in the mountain.

"I know these walls...these halls...this stone." Thorin lowly spoke as he walked further down the hall. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin said as he entered behind Thorin. The rest of the dwarves made there way in through the door. Honor and Bilbo following in behind. The two of them looked around, it was nothing like either of them had ever seen before and Honor was even more anxious too see what the rest of this kingdom looked like.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin read. The cousins joined the rest of the dwarves; who were looking at the inscription. Thorin was standing at the end of the hall, his mind was only focused on one thing right now.

Balin saw the confused look on the elf and hobbit's faces and came over to their side. " The throne of the king." Balin explained. Honoria looked back at the inscription and wondered what the jewel was above it.

"And what's that above it? Honor asked, pointing to the object.

"The Arkenstone."

"Arkenstone...and what's that?" Bilbo questioned as he looked at the elder dwarf.

"That, master burglar...is why you are here." Thorin declared from behind them. Bilbo looked around, as the dwarves gathered around him, he had almost forgot why he was brought on this quest. And for the first time in awhile the hobbit was scared.

The company one by one said some encouraging words to their friend before leaving out the door to stand outside, they didn't want the dragon if it was in fact still alive to catch their scent. The dwarves had grown quite fond of the hobbit and hoped he would return to them safely. The elf was the last one to say a few words to her cousin, but when it came to doing that, no words came out of her mouth and she hugged the hobbit tightly, she didn't know what she would do if her cousin didn't return. The hobbit was a little surprised by this, and he returned the embrace just as tightly. They had been through so much together, he didn't know what he would do without her.

Thorin was growing anxious by the minute and he saw the elf hadn't left the hobbit's side and he walked over to her. "Honor come on. You're cousin will be fine." He whispered as he pulled her arms away from the hobbit gently when she pulled herself out of his grip.

"I'm going with you." Honor pressed, but Thorin grabbed her by the arm and she looked at him. "Let me go Thorin."

"You are not going in there. I won't allow it. The dragon will catch your scent before you even get passed the second hall. You'll be dead before you even reach the treasure room" Thorin argued

"Honor. I'll be fine. I promised I would do this. And I think I should at least try." Bilbo interrupted, making the elf look at him.

"Bilbo you don't have to do this alone. We can do it together." The elf said but the hobbit shook his head.

" Honor, Thorin is right. Gandalf said the dragon isn't accustomed to the scent of hobbit. I have to this myself." Bilbo said.

"I'm a hobbit too." Honor protested.

"You're also an elf, Honor. We can't risk it and I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you. Your my little cousin after all." He chuckled lightly giving her a smile. A slight smile formed on her face and she hugged her cousin one last time.

"Just be careful Bilbo and promise me: You will come back out alive."

"I promise." The hobbit said and with that Thorin led her outside and Balin and the hobbit continued down the hall, the dwarf explaining the few things he would need to know and how to get to the treasure room. It didn't take long until Balin had returned outside to the platform where the rest of them were and now all they could do was wait, and hope their burglar wouldn't wake the beast and return to them unharmed and with the arkenstone.

The sky had grown darker. It's been hours since the hobbit had gone into the mountain to search for the arkenstone and it only made the dwarves and the half-breed more anxious, wondering if their friend was even still breathing. Honor was standing at the very edge of the platform peering over. The dwarf prince was talking with Balin when he glanced over to see the woman near the edge and he grew nervous.

"Honor, please step away from the edge." Thorin demanded as he walked over.

" It helps me think." She growled

"I would feel better if you standing away from the edge to think." Thorin stated as he came up beside her.

" Why? You think I'm going to fall." Honor pressed. As she spoke the ground under her boot gave way, causing her to lose balance and she let out a shriek, when Thorin grabbed her by the arm pulling her away from the edge. The half-breed could feel her heart racing. The dwarf saw the scared look she had and he pulled her into his arms.

"Honor I know your worried about Bilbo. But he'll be alright. I promise." Thorin whispered against her forehead. Just then the mountain shook violently, causing Thorin to release the elf as they looked around nervously, wondering what that was.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked.

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin informed them all seriously. The company grew silent as their worst fears had been realized, the dragon was not dead after all. The dwarf prince was no longer standing near the elf and was now over by the edge of the cliff, starring off into the the distance his mind was on only one thing.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori cried, as he saw the orange glow emitting from inside the tunnel.

"Give him more time." Thorin hastily answered.

"Time to do what?" Balin questioned. "To be killed?" Thorin turned to the dwarf, slightly annoyed.

"You're afraid." Thorin stated.

"Yes I'm afraid." Balin admitted. "I fear for you." He pointed at the prince, stepping closer. "A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin sneered. Honoria was listening in, She could hear the anger in Thorin's voice as he argued with Balin, which she didn't understand. Thorin had never argued with Balin, ever on this journey. If anything he always went to Balin for advice when needed and Balin was like a second father to him after his father went missing.

"You're not yourself." Balin argued. He had feared this would happen when they got closer to the mountain. Nothing else seemed to matter except for the king's jewels; that was now burning inside his mind. The dwarf attempted to talk some sense into him." The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one...burglar." Thorin hissed, causing Balin to stumble back in surprise and the elf let out a low gasp.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin said sternly.

"Is that really what you think of my cousin Thorin? Has he not proved himself enough on this quest that he is willing to follow you. What more do you want?!" She snapped but he ignored their words. Honor shook her head in disbelief, this wasn't happening. She glanced at the doorway when she saw light up again and her eyes widen, fearing for her cousin's life.

The dwarves began to protest against their leader. Trying to convince him that they were all willing to go in their to find their friend but Thorin wouldn't hear of it. He wouldn't risk his kin's life. Honoria had been shoved out of the way and she stood before the entrance starring down into it. She took one more look behind her, they were all still arguing and she made hast down the hall with her sword drawn.

A few minutes had passed and the dwarves had backed out of Thorin's way. The prince couldn't seem to understand why his kin would risk their own life for one simple burglar from the Shire.

"W-where's Honor?" Nori spoke up, when he noticed she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The dwarves went silent and looked around but the elf wasn't there.

"Honor?" Dwalin called out, wondering if they had just missed her in the bunch, since she was shorter than them. Thorin seemed to have snapped out it when he heard the woman's name twice. He looked around but she was gone. He turned to the entrance when he saw it light up again. He couldn't believe what he done. He had basically said the hobbit wasn't worth saving, that he was worthless and now the elf had gone in after him, herself.

Thorin pulled out his sword and looked to the others and they nodded. The dwarf prince charged through the entrance with determination. His focus was on one thing to find the elf, before she get's killed and he yelled out for her. "Honor!"


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

The elf made hast down the dark tunnel. She could feel her heart pounding as she continued running, not stopping until she found her cousin. The hall lit up bright orange and she felt the heat as it blew passed her. Honoria continued to run; her only thought was that she hoped she was going in the right direction, but that didn't take long to figure out when the heat became more hotter when it whipped by her.

Thorin wasn't far behind, he still knew every tunnel in this kingdom like the back of his hand; including the one that would lead him to the treasure room. He could feel the heat burn against his skin as he rounded the corner and knew he was getting closer. Honor came to a stop when she saw the sight before her. Everywhere she turned it glowed. The elf recalled the time the dwarves had talked about the treasure horde but she never imagined it would be this huge and they were expecting her cousin to find the king's jewel amongst this? The half-breed was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of footsteps getting close. She turned around, hoping it was Bilbo when Thorin came onto the bridge right beside her. "Honor-" Thorin stopped when he saw the mounds of his grandfather's gold. He starred at it in awe, forgetting why he had come down here in the first place. Honoria looked at him. he was acting strange again. Just then someone else came running up another flight of stairs.

"Bilbo." Honor whispered and she ran over to her cousin. Thorin turned away from the gold, surprised to see the hobbit himself alive.

"You're alive!"

"Not for much longer." Bilbo pressed, pulling his cousins arm towards one of the tunnels when Thorin stepped in front of them.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin questioned. Bilbo was no longer holding the elf's arm and he looked at the dwarf, he could feel the darkness that was growing inside him.

"The dragon's coming." The hobbit warned. But Thorin didn't seem to be phased by it.

"The Arkenstone!" He growled. Honor furrowed her brows, she didn't understand why he was being this way. A breeze began to blow passed them, Thorin was breathing hard. He wanted to know and the hobbit wasn't giving him an answer. " Did you find it?"

"No. We have to get out." Bilbo urged and he went to walk pass the prince when Thorin swung his blade; blocking the entrance. He moved his blade and placed the blade right against the hobbit's chest. Honor ran right in between them, causing Thorin to stop and lift his sword.

"Honoria get out of the way." Thorin hissed at her.

"No." She growled back at him.

"I said out of my way. Now!"

"No! I wont let you hurt my cousin. This isn't you Thorin." She pleaded. The dwarf grabbed her by the arm and pushed her behind him like nothing and continued to back the hobbit up.

"Thorin. Thorin!" Bilbo panicked as he stood on the edge of the platform. Thorin looked at him with no emotion. He had no regard for anything or anyone.

"Thorin please don't do this." The woman begged, as she tugged on the dwarf's arm only to be shoved away. The hobbit glanced to his side for a quick second only to look back. He looked back at Thorin and then back over at the thing approaching them. Thorin looked at Bilbo, and narrowed his eyes at him, as if he was stuppid enough to look away so he could sneak pass him. But then he heard it a rumbling noise echoing off the mountain walls and then he looked to see the beast himself, snarling at him.

The rest of the company came charging through the halls with their swords and axes drawn, Smaug roared and rushed at them. "You will burn!" The dragon bellowed and his chest and neck began to glow orange.

"Run!"

The dwarves, the hobbit and the half-breed jumped off the edge of the platform onto the mounds of gold just as the dragon breathed fire at them. The company made hast to the nearest hall and ran through it. The dragon began to breathe fire in all direction. He wasn't going to let anyone escape this mountain. Thorin, was the last one in the door. The dwarf is forced in by flames. He runs into the room where the others are hiding, the back of his coat on fire, and he throws himself on the ground. Dwalin steps on Thorin's coat and stomps on the flames to put them out.

"Come on!" Thorin urged them. No longer being possessed by the darkness. The dwarves followed him down the tunnel, hearing the dragon roar behind them. As they followed the hall, it had grown very quiet, a little too quiet for any of their liking. The dragon could be anywhere and it only put them more on edge as they came to a stone bridge, that looked over the treasure room. Thorin raised his hand, signaling for all of them to be quiet. " Shh, shh, shh, shh." He peered around the column and so no signs of the beast so far.

"We've given him the slip." Dori stated in a whisper.

"No. He's too cunning for that." Dwalin pressed, as they all nodded in agreement that it was going to take a lot more than just escaping through the halls to foul this dragon.

"So where to now?" Honor asked, from behind Thorin.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin declared.

"It's too high. There's no chance that way." Balin pointed out.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." Thorin hissed. The dwarf slowly walked out onto the bridge with his sword in one hand and he took the elf's hand in the other. Every one of them were on alert, looking in every direction for the fire-breather waiting for it to attack. "Come on." Thorin whispered, for the others to start following.

They weren't even half way across the bridge when something fell from above them and landed on the bridge right in front of Bilbo and they all stopped in their tracks. The hobbit at first thought it was something he had dropped and he searched himself when they heard it again and the elf looked up above to see Smaug, and more coins falling off his chest. Seeing the dragon didn't seem to notice them he waved for the others to continue on quietly.

Once back in side the hall they began running once again and ran around the corner. Thorin knew they were close to the guardroom. "Stay close." They made hast through a door way only to come to a complete stop when they saw the tragic sight before them.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin muttered, not able to look at the sight of their dead any longer. Honoria closed her eyes and turned away. It was a sight she never wished to see dozens of dwarves dead; including woman and children.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here...hoping beyond hope." Balin sighed. They stood their in silence. There was no way out for them, their only hope they had now was that they kill the dragon. "We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." He suggest, but everyone could hear the doubt in the elder dwarf's voice.

"No." Thorin spoke, releasing the half-breeds hand and he walked forward. "I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." The prince turned around and looked at the others with determination. " We make for the forges."

"He'll see us. Sure as death." Dwalin hissed.

"Not if we split up."

"Thorin...We'll never make it." Balin protested shaking his head.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire...then we will all burn together." Thorin proclaimed, looking to all of them, hoping they would see this plan through with him and they all nodded.


	40. Chapter Forty

Thorin divulged to everyone what his plan was to lure the dragon to the forges. It was a risky plan indeed but they saw no other choice. The prince instructed the hobbit and the elf to come with him and Balin. He wasn't going to let the two of them out of his sights. The rest of the dwarves had split up in groups of 2's and 3's and they all went different ways to get to the forges. " Let's go." Thorin whispered at them. The four of them ran out of the room, not bothering to keep quiet as they ran across the bridge. "Come on! This way!" Thorin yelled, knowing the dragon would hear him and their for revealing where he is.

"Flee. Flee! Run for your lives. There is nowhere to hide." Smaug voiced rumbled as he came towards them, making the four of them to stop. Thorin kept Honoria behind him. The dragon's chest was starting to glow.

"Behind you!" Ori yelled, causing the dragon to turn in their direction.

"Worm!" Dori insulted, enraging the beast to go after them instead.

"Come on." This whispered, pulling the elf with him and the other two followed until they were across the bridge into the other hall. The voices of the other dwarves falling fainter as they hurried down the hall towards the forges. They came around the corner to another hall. Thorin was still leading the way not noticing Balin had stopped.

"This way. It's this way!" Balin shouted, as he stopped at the entrance with the two cousins.

"Thorin!" Bilbo yelled. Thorin turned around, about to run over to them when the felt the ground begin to shake and saw the dragon coming around the corner. Honoria looked at the dwarf. Fear filling her eyes.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin demanded.

"Thorin no!" Honor cried when the dragon suddenly breathed fire.

"Come on!" Balin shouted, grabbing both the cousin's clothing and yanking them into the tunnel just in time. They followed the elder dwarf a little further and they came out at the end of the tunnel into the forges. The others soon joined them. Honor looked around but Thorin still hadn't join them. Had the dragon got him? Where was Bifur and Gloin...Dwalin, Nori? Not long after they heard approaching footsteps and they all turned around to see Thorin, Dwalin and Nori alive.

"The plain's not gonna work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin stated.

"He's right." Balin added. These furnaces hadn't been used since they fled the kingdom along time ago. "We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Thorin looked around, not giving up just yet. They still had one thing that could still ignite them and it was just on the other side of the gate.

"Have we not?" Thorin whispered under his breath. He marched over to the gate, the others still confused as to what he was getting at. " I did not look to see you so easily outwitted." Thorin growled just as the dragon emerged from the hole. The dwarves and two cousin begin to tense up, as Thorin continued to anger the dragon. " You have grown slow and fat ...in your dotage...slug!" He taunted. Smaug snarled at him and his chest began to glow orange again, Thorin quickly turned to the others. "Take cover." He hissed.

The dwarves made hast to hide behind the pillars. Thorin pulled the elf into his arms and covered her face just as the dragon unleashed his fiery on them. The heat blew passed them right at the furnaces like Thorin wanted.

"Look!" Dwalin shouted. The dragon's fire was more than enough to get these furnaces going. Once they were sure the dragon wasn't going to unless it's wrath on them anytime soon. They bolted away from the gate. Those bares weren't going to hold the dragon back from them for long. Snarls and grunts continued to come from the beast as he continued to press his body against the gate trying to bring it down.

"Bombur! Get those bellows working go!" Thorin ordered. Thorin then looked for the hobbit. "Bilbo! Up there. On my mark, pull that lever." The hobbit made hast up the stairs. Honoria was standing near Balin and Dwalin as they watched the dragon, he was nearly through. "Balin! Can you still mix a flash-flame?"

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." Balin declared. Before taking off into one of the rooms with Ori and Dori to start making them.

"What can I do?" Honor pressed, looking at Thorin.

"Go help Balin!" Thorin instructed her. As he went over near where Bilbo was. The dragon was now in, heading right in the direction of the hobbit. Honor stopped when she saw the dragon and she ran over in that direction and the dragon spotted her out of the corner of his eyes and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hmm..Aren't you the pretty one." Smaug snarled.

"Honor!" Thorin yelled. The dragon growled as his chest started to glow again. "Now!" Thorin shouted to the hobbit. Bilbo jumped up and reached for the handle just as Thorin yanked the elf out of the way. Smaug was about to release his fire when huge jets of water came shooting out of the carved faces in the wall and slammed right into the dragon, knocking him completely off his balance, preventing him from breathing fire at the half-breed and dwarf. The force of the water, send the dragon sliding into the side of one of the furnaces.

Smaug roared in fury, flapping his wings wildly, thrashing all over the place. One of the conveyor belts that have carts fully loaded of rocks and more starts to move. Bombur continues going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt. The dragon starts stalking towards the elf and Thorin once again. Snarling at them.

Balin, Ori, and Dori begin throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug, but it appeared to not be slowing him down in any way and he continued to get closer. Suddenly out of nowhere the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks, falls, dropping tons of rocks on the dragon's back making him collapse to the ground, roaring in fury.

The gold atop of furnace is now ready. Thorin lets go of the elf and runs over and pulls a chain, opening a gate which allows the melted gold to flow out of the furnaces and into troughs built into the ground. Smaug manages to keep himself busy, tangling himself in the ropes, thrashing about, knocking more of the conveyor belts, including the one Bifur and Gloin are in and knock's them to the ground, miraculously unhurt.

"Lead him to the gallery of the Kings." Thorin shouted running pass them with an empty wheelbarrow.

"Honor come on!" Dwalin shouted to her, and pulling her by the arm to go.

"No! I have to find Bilbo!" She yelled pulling herself out of his grip. She hear the hobbit sudden shriek as the stairs and platform he was on collapsed to the ground. "Bilbo! Get up!" She yelled at him. The dragon see's them both and growls at them and Thorin turns around to see them.

"Keep going you two! Run!"

Honoria yanks Bilbo by the hand, pulling him to his feet and two of them start running as fast as they can, with Smaug close behind them both. The two cousins manage to leap onto a large stone slide before the dragon can snatch either of them. The beast demolishes every structure in his path. The elf and hobbit land on the ground and get back up as quickly as they can and start running towards a doorway, into a giant hall, with dozens of banners hundreds of feet tall. The wall above the door suddenly explodes just as they run in. Chunks of stone go flying everywhere and two of them get caught under the cloth of one of the banners and they fall to the ground. The dragon leaps to the floor and shouts in fury.

"You think you can deceive me, Barrel-Rider?" Smaug bellowed, angrily. Honor and Bilbo slowly looked from beneath the cloth. The dragon was looking for them, clearly he hadn't seen them when the banner fell over them. "You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lakemen." The dragon sneered at the thought. "Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows!" He continued his voice full of fury and a little fear at the same time. "Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." The dragon stalked towards the main entrance of the mountain.

"Oh, no." Bilbo gasped. The hobbit got out from under the cloth, he couldn't let the dragon leave and unleash his wrath on Lake-town. " This isn't their fault! Wait!" Bilbo shouted. " You cannot go to Lake-town!" The beast came to a halt, grinning sadistically before turning around to face the hobbit.

"Hmm? You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." The dragon continued on his way. Honoria ran over to Bilbo watching the dragon starting to leave down the hall.

"Here! You witless worm." Smaug growls lightly and turns around to look at the dwarf prince.

"You." Smaug sneered.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin hissed.

"You will take nothing from me...dwarf" He growled. slowly making his way towards him. "I laid low your warriors of old." Honor and Bilbo came running over and hid behind some pillars watching Smaug approach Thorin. " I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am king under the mountain."

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have out revenge." Smaug's glared and snarled at him when Thorin suddenly shouted something in dwarvish. The stone structure that the dwarf is standing on begins to fall apart and reveal a massive statue of King Thror made entirely out of gold.  
Smaug looks at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warps and then explodes into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapses and explodes into burning hot liquid. Smaug roars in anger as the statue melts, and scrabbles backward to escape the gold. However, he cannot move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hits him and knocks him over. As he roars, he is entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which fills the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold soon settles and there is no sign of smaug. The dwarves begin to smile in joy. Honoria and Bilbo slowly come away from the wall they were up again wondering if Smaug was really dead. Slowly walking towards the edge the elf looks when all of a sudden the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out. He is entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain . The woman jumped back in surprise at the same time a frightening gasp escaped her lips.

"Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge?! I will show you revenge!" Smaug roared as he crashed through the wall of the mountain and flew into the air. Honor looked over at Thorin and then back at the entrance the dragon at made for himself, her face was filled with fear for the people of Lake-town and worse Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin were over there. She looked to the now demolished entrance and saw her cousin running out and she followed him.  
Bilbo watched from on top of a chunk of rock as Smaug flew towards the lake and uttered something. The elf was not far from her cousin when she heard him mutter something under his breath.

"What have we done?


	41. Chapter Forty One

The company had left Erebor and were now, looking out from one of the towers. The sight before them was horrifying. The screams coming from the lake were so loud, even the dwarves could faintly hear them. Honoria heard them the worst since she had almost the perfect hearing of an average elf and covered her eyes and slumped back against the stone wall and slid to the ground. This was all their fault. They had angered the dragon and now he was unleashing his wrath on the innocent people of Lake-town. The half-breed couldn't even imagine what was going through all their minds. Running for their lives with no ways of escaping and being burnt not only had they unleashed that monster on the people of Lake-town, they had most likely killed their friends and the two youngest son's of Durin as well.

Most of the dwarves had turned away from the horrendous sight before them, out of guilt. Only a few managed to be brave enough to continue to watch and listen to the constant screams. Bilbo glanced at his little cousin. She was curled up in a corner; her arms wrapped around her, sitting beside Ori. "Poor souls." Balin muttered lowly knowing their was no hope for them, those people had no chance against the fire-drake.

The dwarves continued to remain silent, praying their friends didn't suffer a painful death. The hobbit was the only one to notice that one person failed to be among them on the platform. He took a few steps forward towards the stairs and sure enough he found the dwarf in question, standing on a lower platform starring off at the kingdom. Bilbo looked at the mountain and then back at the dwarf. Thorin starred at his home with such desire for what laid inside. It had been lost to his people for so long. He felt it was duty now to find the Arkenstone so he could unite all dwarves under one ruler.

Thorin continued to ignore the state of his kin and what was happening on the lake. As far as he was concern, the dragon was no longer his problem. It was Lake-town's now. His only problem now was finding the Arkenstone before somebody else does and take it from him. The dwarf didn't even seem to care that his nephews; his only heirs were trapped over there. Bilbo had only seen Thorin like this once, and that was when they were in the treasure room. He narrowed his eyes, something was wrong and the hobbit feared when they were down in that room it had done something to him and it was slowly working it's way into his mind.

Honoria finally got up from the ground and walked over to ledge, the lake was on fire. She felt a deep pit inside her and tears came down her face. No one deserves to suffer the fate as Lake-town did and suddenly they all heard aloud crashing sound. "W-what was that?" Ori voice broke. "What happened?"

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo uttered. They all slowly walked over to the edge, curious to see if they could see the dragon themselves. Honoria could see a faint outline through the flames of a dragon laying dead and her eyes widen.

"He's right. It's dead..Smaug is dead." The elf muttered lowly. This new update had managed to reach Thorin's ears and his desire to re-enter the mountain only grew. Knowing they wouldn't have to deal with the dragon if it would have returned.

"By my beard, I think he's right!" Gloin exclaimed just as they all heard the sounds of cawing coming over them. "Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain." The dwarves couldn't help but cheer that their home was once again there's. That this dangerous journey wasn't for nothing and if their were indeed survivors; hopefully their kin among them, they would welcome them and give them a place to stay until they could rebuild Dale.

Honoria glanced around, amongst the bunched up dwarves to see Thorin not among them. She walked over to the stairs and saw him still standing on the platform. "Why aren't you up there with us?" Honor asked him, with concern. It took Thorin a couple of minutes before he could tear his gaze from the mountain to look at her. Normally if she said something he would look at her instantly but something else was clouding his mind of what he wanted more. He could still hear the others cheering in their victor.

"We have to go and find the Arkenstone, before they take it from us." Thorin muttered. She looked at him confused. Who was he expecting to come take the King's Jewel from him?

The elf cupped his face in her hands. He just starred into her eyes with a blank expression. "Thorin we have all the time in the world to find the Arkenstone. No one's going to take it from you. We should go find Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin. At-least meet them halfway, don't you care if their alive?"

Thorin's mind was fuming. Part of him did care about the safety of his kin; why he wasn't agreeing to find them in the first place he couldn't seem to figure it out. He felt someone whispering in his mind that the Arkenstone was the only thing that mattered right now. The dwarf, slowly removed the elf's hands from him and moved away from the woman. Honoria felt quite hurt by this. Thorin was standing right at the stairs to go down when he heard Balin speaking and Honoria turned to listen.

"Aye, word will spread. Before long every souls in Middle-Earth will know the dragon is dead!" Balin proclaimed. Thorin left down the stairs with hast and determination. The elf turned around to see Thorin had left and was already down the stairs. Honoria starred at the dwarf a sicking thought entered her mind, Thorin was not himself and the pit down inside her only grew. She looked at the others, they hadn't seen their king had already left and without hesitation she made her way down the stairs. She wasn't about to leave Thorin alone with the treasure hoard.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Thorin has been down in the treasure room for almost a week now. He only slept for a few hours, only ate enough to keep him going and then he would be back at it, searching for the stone. The elf was in worse shape then the dwarf. She was restless, constantly worrying about Thorin and what that room was doing to him. She barely would eat anything, she didn't want to leave Thorin alone. Balin and Dwalin have tried to talk some sense into him, but he finally told them both not to disturb him unless it regarded updates and the two brother's finally gave up on the matter, not wanting to know what he would do if they enraged him.

Bilbo watched as his cousin and the others try to protest with the king but he failed to see what the saw. The hobbit was growing worried for the half-breed he saw the dark circles forming under her eyes and she was only getting worse with every day that passed and he didn't know what to do to help her. He even attempted to reason with Thorin but he was shrugged off.

Honoria woke up abruptly. She was breathing heavily. She rubbed her eyes; not meaning to fall asleep. The elf just wanted to sit for five minutes to think. The half-breed looked around to notice she was in the feasting room and she had almost forgot why she had come in here in the first place. Honor knew she hadn't been eating as much and her cousin's concern for her was clear. She was going to attempt to eat something. But she decided it was going to have to wait. Knowing she had to try and make Thorin see what was happening to him. Trying to speak to him, while he was in the treasure room was useless. She needed to catch him before he entered it. She would have a better chance trying to convince the real Thorin, rather then the person he was turning into when he was surrounded by all that gold.

The elf got up from the ground and only took a few steps, when she had to place a hand on the table to brace herself. She stood back up, ignoring her exhaustion and started heading down one of the hall's that led towards the treasure room. As if her prayers had been answered. She spotted Thorin from the other end of the hall. "Thorin wait!" Honoria shouted, causing the dwarf to stop in his tracks. She got to his side and took in his appearance, he looked worse than he did the last time she saw him, she had to get him away from this room, even if it was for a night. "Thorin we need to talk." She pressed urgently at him.

"I don't have time for this Honor." Thorin stated flatly. The two of them were unaware they had an audience watching them down from one of the adjoining halls. The dwarf started for the entrance of the treasure room when the elf stepped in front of him. " Honoria I mean it. I have a lot of work I need to do." Thorin barked.

"It can wait one day!" She growled at him, not realizing how much energy it took her just to say that. " Thorin please. The Arkenstone, isn't going anywhere, can we just go talk." She pleaded at him, grabbing him by his hands. Her sudden movement startled him. Her touch was starting to become so unfamiliar to him at first she thought she was getting through to him when he yanked himself away from her.

"Out of my way." He sneered, his eyes flaring at her. The elf didn't budge an inch from in front of the entrance and the dwarf suddenly grabbed her and shoved her against the side of the wall, ignoring the gasp that escaped through her lips. Balin was about to interfere before their King tried to hurt the elf but Dwalin stopped him. Thorin took in the fear that now filled the woman's face. He had only seen that same look once and that was enough to make him realize what he was doing and he instantly let the elf go and he backed away from her. " Honoria, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Thorin started apologizing as he looking down at his own hands. Honor hadn't moved away from the wall, still watching the dwarf and he looked back up at her and for the first time he noticed the dark circles under her eyes; she looked so exhausted. Why he hadn't noticed this sooner, he was still wondering himself. The King slowly walked back over to the elf, he felt as if he hadn't seen her weeks. The dwarf held out his arms for her to come towards him and she slowly walked over into his arms and he held her against his chest. He pulled away from to look at her and he placed a hand on her soft cheek. " Honor I never meant to do that. I'm sorry-" He repeat over and over when she placed a finger against his lips.

"Shh, I know." She stated. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Once Balin and Dwalin saw it appeared their King was somewhat back in his own mind they left.

"Come with me. You need to rest." Thorin pressed to her taking her by the hand.

"As do you." She pointed out. He nodded to that thought. He was exhausted more than he realized. Thorin started to lead the elf down a different hall when she nearly collapsed at her exhaustion and he caught her.

"Honor are you alright?" He asked her. She nodded and he held onto her as they walked down the hall. Thorin came to a stop in front of a door.

"What's in here?" She asked in tired voice.

"This used to be my room." He admitted as he opened the door. He was surprised to still find it intact from all these years. Thorin got the elf to sit on the ground while he shook the sheets that were covered in layers of dust. He pulled back the covers and went back over to the young woman only to see she had passed out. He removed her boots and picked her up and placed her on the bed and covered her up. He removed his own boots and a few of his top layer of clothing and crawled in beside the elf. The dwarf pulled the half-breed up against him, her head resting on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. "Rest my love." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and he finally allowed his own exhaustion to take over and he rested his head against hers.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

It was the next day when Honoria's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was laying on her side facing a window and she had to blink a few times before her blurry vision became clear for her to see it was morning. The elf slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looked to her other side; where Thorin should have been, but was no where to be seen. The young woman looked around, a little surprised she hadn't heard the dwarf get up when he did. She had been so worn down these last couple of days. Without realizing it, she rubbed her stomach before climbing off the bed. She put her boots back on and left the room and headed down the hall.

Last night's rest was well needed, but it wasn't enough to relieve the stress that still consumed her. Reaching Thorin had been more difficult that she thought. The elf looked at her wrist, remembering what happened by the treasure room entrance. Thorin had grabbed her by the wrist so tightly when he slammed her against the wall; it was enough to leave mark's. The half-breed knew deep down the dwarf never meant to hurt her like that; it was the gold, poisoning his mind. For the first time in month's the elf was actually scared. She saw what happened when she confronted the king the other night and what he was capable of. What would happen if she were to approach him again only to have him do something much worse? Honor saw how much it took for him just to realize what he was doing, what if the next time he didn't realize until it was too late?

Honor shook the disturbing thought from her mind. This was Thorin, she shouldn't be afraid of him, he would never hurt her? Somehow she doubted her own thoughts. The dwarf was changing, things he had valued dearly to him when she first met him, seemed of little importance to him now. She wondered if the Arkenstone would really help ease his mind, if they found it, or would it make him worse? The elf slowly walked towards the treasure room when saw Thorin coming from another hall. He was no longer wearing the ragged clothing the bowman had given them. He was wearing clothing dressed for a king. Honoria quickly hid behind a column before the dwarf spotted her as he walked by. The elf watched as he enter the treasure room and she let out a sigh of despair before the woman approached the entrance and watched as the king stepped foot on the gold and started speaking; as if he was talking to someone.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow...and grief." Thorin spoke with such longing in his voice when the half-breed noticed something had caught Thorin's attention. Honor moved passed the door and stood on the bottom step before the mounds of gold. The woman looked in the direction Thoin was still looking at and she couldn't believe it, they were alive; all four of them. " Behold the great...treasure hoard of Thror." The dwarf suddenly tossed something through the air and his eldest nephew caught it. "Welcome my sister-sons...to the kingdom...of Erebor."

Honoria hid back in the shadows, hearing the way Thorin was speaking in there made her feel helpless and she left and walked back down the hall to the feasting room. As she walked in, she failed to notice Balin and Dwalin talking at one of the tables, but they noticed her. They watched as the young woman leaned against the stone wall and then slowly slid till she was on the ground. The elf was lost at what to do. Getting him away from that horrid room the other night, didn't phase him one bit. And she wrapped her arms around her legs, starring at the ground.

"Lass are you alright?" Balin asked. The elf slowly lifted her head and looked at the dwarf and he saw the pain that covered her face.

"Balin!"

Balin and Dwalin both looked to the side to see it was Bofur. Oin was right beside him; along with Fili and Kili. Dwalin hurried over to the group and hugged Bofur.

"Kili!" Nori shouted as the two of them hugged. Balin glanced at the elf and smiled, he knew how worried she had been when they got left behind but it didn't seem to easy her mind.

"Thank Durin, you're alive!" Balin proclaimed as he approached the others.

"Bombur!" Bofur cried, hugging his brother.

"You're alive!" Ori stated, excitedly as they all rejoiced to have the company all back together once again. The two younger brother looked around for one person they had yet to see and sure enough, through the passing dwarves; they spotted the young elf sitting on the ground and they approached her, but once they got to her. The youngest: Kili noticed something wasn't right about her.

"Honoria, is everything alright? You don't look so well." Kili pointed out, taking not of her exhausted she seemed to be and if he didn't know better, how pale she suddenly looked.

"I'm alright. It's good to see you boys again." She stated, as she got up from the ground and hugged them both. She had missed them dearly. The reunion however was cut short when a certain dwarf came into the room.

"What are you all doing standing around, we have work to do! Their will be time enough later to welcome back the four of them. To the treasure room, all of you!" Thorin barked, before storming back to the room himself. Honoria starred at the hall for the longest time; Thorin was unreachable, his mind was taken. The elf still had so much on her mind that she didn't hear Fili asking her if she was joining them and she didn't say anything but slowly followed behind them with the rest of them, realizing there was nothing she could do. Thorin stood on a platform that looked over the mounds of gold. He watched as everyone searched for hours, for the missing arkenstone. "Any sign of it?" He finally asked.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin informed from his section of the hoard he was searching through.

"Nothing here." Ori stated as well.

"Keep searching!" Thorin ordered them.

"That jewel could be anywhere." Oin pointed out, seeing no end to this search anytime soon. Bilbo had walked into the room, he had been reluctant to search for the stone, he had been dealing with his own guilty of not tell any of them sooner that their was no Arkenstone to be found. He looked over at his cousin, watching her struggle to search the mounds. He could tell she had gotten somewhat of rest, the circles under eyes weren't so dark but she was still exhausted and he glared at the king for not noticing this.

" The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" Thorin demanded.

"You heard him. Keep looking."Dwalin encouraged the others. They were all growing tired, from the long hours of searching.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found." Thorin declared and the hobbit left, knowing if his own cousin couldn't even get through to the dwarf, their was no way he could get through to his friend.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

Another week has passed and they still hadn't recovered the Arkenstone and their King's madness was only growing. Thorin stood before the king's throne, starring at the damaged engraving that laid above it. Honoria glanced up at it, noticing it once held at a time, something in the middle where it was demolished by the dragon. The elf remembered the inscription Balin had explained to them when they first entered the mountain.

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin muttered quietly.

" We have searched and searched." Dwalin informed.

"Not well enough." Thorin hissed, still not looking at them.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin pressed but he was cut off by the king.

"And yet, it is still not found!" Thorin roared, his voice echoing off the walls of the mountain. Bilbo and Honoria stood on the platform that Thorin was on, the two of them silent as he questioned his kin on why they hadn't found the stone.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin questioned, causing the king to turn around in surprise, walking passed the cousins who still had their heads down. He stopped just before the steps, outraged his kin would even dare question him about anything. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. AM I NOT THE KING?!" Thorin thundered. The elf jumped at his voice. She had never seen him so angry with his kin as he was now. Did he really think one of his own would keep the stone for them self? Honor looked to her side to see Balin letting out a sigh as Dwalin and Thorin glared at each other in silence. The king turned away to look at where the arkenstone once sat, before looking back at the two brothers. " Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me...I will be avenged." He sneered and walked away down the hall. Leaving Honoria starring after the dwarf. Dwalin stormed off, his older brother leaving moments after. It was now only Honor and Bilbo in the throne room.

The elf looked at the stone floor and then back down the hall the dwarf disappeared in. With determination Honor started to make hast down the hall when she was grabbed by her clothing. "Where are you going Honor?" Bilbo questioned.

"I have to talk to Thorin." She stated firmly before letting out a harsh cough.

" Honor, Thorin is not himself. What if he hurts you?" Bilbo pressed.

" I can't give up on him now and he wont hurt me." She muttered hoarsely and before her cousin could protest she quickly ran down the hall, leaving Bilbo standing there worried what would happen if she confronted Thorin. The hobbit had seen Balin disappeared in a room and he wandered over to the room to ask the dwarf if the arkenstone were found if it would help Thorin in any way and hopefully bring some piece of mind to his little cousin.

Honoria got to the entrance to the treasure room and walked in. She scanned the area only to see Thorin wasn't anywhere in sight. She was sure this was where he was headed, he could never seem to leave this place. She slowly turned around only to jump when she saw Thorin standing there. "What are you doing here?" Thorin growled.

"Thorin, please listen to me. You have to snap out of it. This is not you. You would never doubt the loyalty of your own kin." She pressed, only to have him narrow his eyes at her.

"This doesn't concern you Honor, now get out." Thorin hissed.

"Thorin, please your scaring me. This room is changing you. I don't want to lose you." Honoria pleaded, stepping closer to him. The elf slowly lifted her hand and placed it on the dwarf's face. She starred at his tormented face, watching him think real hard. Thorin glanced at the ground, the elf couldn't understand what he was muttering under his breath and he slightly chuckled.

"Your pathetic."

"What?" She gasped slightly, not quite hearing what he said. He looked back at her, his face was emotionless.

" I said your pathetic." He repeated harshly and she stepped away from him. Her face covered in pain at his words. And he left and wandered down another hall and the elf slid against the wall to the ground, hiding her face in her hands as she tried to muffle the cry's that came out of her.

Thorin continued down the hall, he was heading for the great hall when movement from around the corner caught his attention and he came quickly around the corner just to see the hobbit quickly stuff something in his pocket and it made him suspicious.

"What is that? In your hand!" He questioned.

"It's-it's nothing." Bilbo stuttered as hid his hands behind him.

"Show me." Thorin demanded. Thinking the hobbit had the arkenstone. Bilbo slowly lifts his and and opens it to reveal an acorn in the palm of his hand. Thorin glanced at it, somewhat surprised.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo admitted.

"You've carried it all this way?" He asked, no longer sounding outraged like he was with the Balin, Dwalin and Honoria.

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden. In Bag-End."

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." Thorin stated.

"One day, it'll grow." Bilbo began, slightly chuckling. He was glad to be talking to Thorin, for once the dwarf seemed to be himself again. " And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad...and how lucky I am that I made it home." Thorin let that sink in and couldn't help but smile at how the hobbit always seemed to see the good in everything. Thorin looked to the ground, part of him remembered the conversation he had with the elf and what he said and he couldn't believe he actually let those words come out of his mouth so harshly at her and then he just left her there. "Thorin, I-"

"Thorin." Dwalin called from at the other end of the hall. "The survivors from Lake-town-they're streaming in to Dale." Dwalin informed approaching the two of them. "There's hundreds of them." Thorin face changed as he heard this. They were here for his gold.

"Call everyone to the gate." He told Dwalin.. "To the gate! Now!" He ordered and he headed for the great hall. Dwalin had gone to inform the others.

Meanwhile, Honoria whipped the last few tears from her face. The elf pushed herself up from the wall. She didn't make it passed five steps when she suddenly felt dizzy. She staggered her way a little further only to collapse to the ground, landing on her side.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

The dwarves had gathered at the gate as their king had ordered. Bilbo followed in after them. Part of him was hoping his friend would remember his promise he made to the people of Lake-town. They would need their help now more than ever. They had lost everything. But as Thorin stood at the entrance, he looked it up and down. His gold was unprotected anyone could enter this mountain at any time. He had to eliminate that access. The sun was just starting to go down. They had to start now, if the wall was to be built by sunup tomorrow.

Ori was looking around, when something crossed his mind, he had to look twice before he was sure before he'd ask. "Where's Honoria?" the young dwarf lad asked the two brother's quietly. Kili and Fili looked around and noticed to, the elf wasn't with them. They looked at their uncle he seemed unaware of her absence, but then again they noticed he seemed to be unaware with a lot of things lately. For instant he failed to notice the young woman hadn't been eating at all, she was growing exhausted with every day that passed; not to mention how pale she seemed to be lately. Oin had been meaning to address this matter with the elf but their king had kept them quite busy since they've come back. Thorin turned around to face his company. "I want this wall built now. All of you to work. Now!" Thorin ordered. The dwarves let out their sighs but got to work right away and began taking the chunks of stone from the ground and moving them to fill the holes in the entrance.

Hours had gone by. It was dark out now. The dwarves had built fires for light. Thorin came over to inspect how the wall was coming along. He noticed the dwarves were growing exhausted and he felt it was his duty to remind his company what was at stake here. " I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Lake-town have nothing." Kili stated, dropping his end of the wheelbarrow, making Bilbo jump back out of the way. " They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost." Thorin growled, at his youngest nephew who felt the need to protest. " I know well enough their hardship." Thorin pressed as he glanced over at the ruin city that was now lit by dozens of fires throughout the buildings. " Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for. More stone!" Thorin demanded as he picked up a chunk of stone and tossed it to Nori. " Bring more stone to the gate!" Bilbo let out a sigh as the king ordered the other dwarves to not stop working until the gate was built. The little hope he saw in his friend was long gone and the dwarf disappeared down the hall.

Thorin made hast down the hall. While his company was working on the gate, he would continue the search for the arkenstone. It had to be here somewhere. He rounded the last corner when he came to stop. His eyes widen to see the elf laying on her side. He slowly approached her, kneeling on the ground and carefully turned her, till she was on her back. His thumb moved across her lips, he could feel her breath on his bare skin, he looked down further till he saw the marks around her wrists. It eventually came back to him, how she had acquired these and it pained him, when he realized it was him that had done this to her. He stroked the side of her cheek, her skin looked much paler than when they first entered the mountain; which made no sense to him, nor why she was now on the ground unconscious. Thorin picked her up and carried the young elf up to his room, he placed her on the bed and covered her up. The king brushed the few strands of her hair that were on her face and leaned down and kissed her forehead and left to go find Oin.

The king found the medic and order him to examine the elf and then he disappeared. Oin was followed by Balin, Fili and Kili. The four of them wandered to the king's chambers. Oin was at the woman's side immediately and began looking her over, while the other three waited patiently. They all had seen for days how bad the elf was getting and didn't have the slightest clue why. Oin muttered to himself he couldn't find any reason why she was so pale and not eating. She seemed perfectly healthy. Only one other possibility occurred to him and he walked over to Balin and whispered something to him.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

It was the next day. The elf woke up and looked around, confused as to how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was: she was standing just outside the treasure room, trying to reason with Thorin and then everything went blank after that. Honor tore the covers off of her and was about to crawl out of bed when she was stopped. " Woah, their lass. Take it easy. You're not going anywhere. Oin pressed, making her get back in bed.

"Why am I here?" She asked, in confusion. Her voice still sounded a little hoarse.

"Thorin brought you here. He found you unconscious lass. Now. Have you been feeling nauseous lately?" Oin asked.

"Umm. Yes I have." Honoria admitted.

"And I noticed you haven't been eating at all and not to mention quite pale in the face and even have lost a little weight. I'm surprised you didn't come to me sooner, when you were starting to get sick." Oin stated.

"I've...had a lot on my mind lately." She muttered, knowing the medic was right. She had thought about going to Oin, when he and the others had finally returned but with what is going on with Thorin, she forgot about it.

"Now, I have asked Bombur to prepare you some hot stew. We need to get something in you; if you're to keep that little one inside you healthy." Oin declared and the elf's eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"Well lass, when I checked you over last night. You are completely healthy. You're symptoms of feeling nauseous, barely eating, pale features; are of someone carrying a child."

Honoria looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe it. She had a child growing inside her. The elf then turned to look at Oin. "D-does anyone else know about this?"

"Just myself and Balin. We thought it best that Thorin heard it from you of this wonderful news." Oin pressed. Honoria looked at the ground, her eyes shifting back and forth as she thought. How could she tell Thorin of this, with the state his mind was currently in? The dwarf noticed her silence. "You are going to tell him aren't you? He has a right to know." Oin protested.

"I-I know he does. And I want to tell him. I just don't think I can tell him. He isn't exactly himself right now." She explained.

"It might be the only way for Thorin to break through this madness that's consuming him." Oin argued.

"No. I can't tell him. Not now." She said, shaking her head and then looked at the dwarf. "Oin promise me, you and Balin won't say anything about this to Thorin. I will tell him when he's, back to his normal self." Honor pleaded. Oin let out a sigh, he didn't like keeping this from their king. He deserved to know he had an heir but finally nodded that he wouldn't reveal a thing.

"I promise lass. "

Just then, Bombur came in, carrying a tray with hot stew, bread and some water. The dwarf placed it on the table beside the bed. " Thank you Bombur." Honoria said, smiling at the red bearded dwarf. He smiled back and then left.

"Now lass, eat something. I'm sure the little one must be starving, as are you and get some rest." He ordered and she nodded and took the bowl of stew and began eating. Not realizing how hungry she was indeed. Oin had left the room to go back to the others. Honoria finished her last piece of bread and climbed out of bed. The elf started walking down the hall when she saw Thorin making hast towards the gate.

"Come on." Thorin ordered the others as he walked passed them. The woman was now in the great hall, seeing the dwarves following Thorin up the stairs. As The dwarves got to the top and looked over the wall, they all saw the army of elves ready for battle. Honoria ascended up the stairs to join them only to receive a disappointing look from Oin.

"Lass, I thought I told you to get some rest." Oin reminded.

"I'm fine." She flat out said as she stood beside Fili and Kili who both seemed relieved to see her awake. Their argument was cut short when they heard something and sure enough a man, riding a white horse came galloping up the path. They soon all recognize him: it was Bard from Lake-town. He came to a halt just before the bridge that was before the doors of the mountain.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain." Bard proclaimed. " We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Thorin merely snorted at that remark.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin barked

"Why does the King under the mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" Bard retorted.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My Lord...we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Thorin's eyes shifted to the army of elves that were still in sights and then back at the man, deciding to at least hear what he had to say and left the wall and started descending down the stairs. But not before sending a raven out to send work to his cousin in the Iron Hills. Honor and the others followed behind and stood a fair distance behind Thorin. Bard climbed off his horse and approached the wall slowly and as he got closer, he saw their was a small hole in the wall he looked through it and couldn't see much of what was in side and then Thorin appeared.

"I am listening."

"On behalf of the people of Lake-town, I ask that you honor your pledge." Bard said. "A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." Thorin shook his head at this.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin declared.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard warned.

"And your threats do not sway me." Thorin stated.

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death." Bard hissed.

"When did the men of Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin growled.

"A bargain was struck!"

" A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food, to ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You cal that a fair trade?" Thorin insides were boiling as the man continued to try and reason with him. " Tell me, Bard the dragon slayer...why should I honor such terms?"

The bowman took a moment to calm his nerves before attempting one last time to reason with this dwarf before war was their last result.

"Because you gave us your word." Bard stated. Thorin looked at the ground, letting this sink in. "Does that mean nothing?" Thorin glared at the man one last time before pulling away from the hole in the wall and leaned up against the stone in deep thought about all this. He glanced at his company and the woman seeing all their disappointing looks.

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin shouted in wrath. The man let out a grunt as he slammed his hand against the wall. Bard climbed back onto his horse and took off galloping down the path back to Dale. The dwarves climbed back up the stairs and saw over the wall, the man making hast back to the ruin city.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo growled. " You cannot go to war."

" This does not concern you." Thorin hissed at the hobbit, not turning to look at him.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there." Bilbo shouted at the dwarf. Honor stayed behind Kili, she had never seen her cousin so angry as he was now. " Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen." the hobbit added, even some of the dwarves were quite surprised that Bilbo was brave enough to argue against their king. Given the state of mind he was in. " W-we are, in fact, outnumbered."

The king turned to look at the hobbit this time and smirked, not phased by the hobbit's warning. "Not for much longer."

"What does that mean?" Honoria spoke up as she walked passed Thorin and stood beside her cousin.

"It means...you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin said looking down at them both, leaving the cousin's in deep thought at this. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it." The king once again descended down the stairs, but not before saying something else. "All of you! We must prepare for war!" Honoria and Bilbo both looked at Balin, but it was clear even he didn't know what they were to do now.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Most of the dwarves had started heading down to the armory, only Dwalin, Bifur and Bombur had stayed behind. Honor was walking down the hall slowly beside the two brothers when they felt the floor under them tremble. "W-what was that?" Honor asked, looking at Kili.

"Oh that's just mister Dwalin, bifur, Oin and Bombur barricading the entrance." Fili informed and Honoria looked at the King. Thorin was imprisoning them in here, that way no one could leave and no one could get in.

"Miss Honoria, shouldn't you be getting some rest? You haven't been looking well these last couple of days." Kili pressed.

"I've told you both before, it's just Honor." She stated, with a smile.

"Were sorry Auntie, we are just concerned about you. Besides you don't really need to be down here; theirs no need for you to fight." Kili declared.

"What are you talking about? You really think I'm just going to stay here?" She questioned.

"Well...it's just uncle would never allow it. He cares about you, you know." Fili reminded. The elf just stood there and looked at them both. Part of her knew that was true but his sickness was clouding that, he barely speaks to her, if at all. He hadn't even come to check on her after he sent Oin to her. She was losing him. His only obsession was protecting his gold. The elf shook her head as she looked at the ground. She couldn't tell Thorin when he was like this. What if he didn't approve of it? She was after all not a dwarf.

"Honor? Are you alright?" Kili asked worriedly when she remained silent for the longest time.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You two don't need to worry about me." She insisted.

"Fili! Kili!" Dwalin shouted. " Come give us a hand lads" The two brothers went to help the fearless warrior gather weapons. They had collected layers of dust and cobwebs from over the years. The elf wandered over and looked at the various weapons that dwarves used in battle. Honoria picked a particular sword out of the pile. The length of it was a bit shorter than the normal dwarven blade. It was the perfect length for her.

The young woman began swinging the blade in different ways. She still had it. With a quick turn, Honor swung her blade only to have it clash with another and her eyes widen. "What do you think your doing? War is no place for a woman. There is no need for you to be down her her Honor." Thorin stated, removing his blade from hers and she lowered her sword.

"I'm not staying in here, like a coward, while you're all out there Thorin." Honor snapped. The dwarf narrowed his brows and grabbed her sword out of her hand.

"I wasn't giving you a choice. Besides your clearly not at your strongest. You're sick." He stated harshly.

"Thorin! Why can't you see, their is no need for war! You gave your word that night in Lake-town. My cousin and I vouched for you!" Honor argued. Thorin's eyes flared up but remained calm.

"I owe nothing to the people of Lake-town. There here for the gold, just like your father." Thorin spat. " Now leave, or i'll escort you out of here myself." He threatened. The others were preoccupied at the other end of the room, sharpening weapons, trying on armor that they hadn't noticed the two of them. The elf and dwarf glared at each other for the longest time, before she finally left. She couldn't risk the wrath of Thorin, she had someone else to protect now.

The hobbit was just coming down the hall, when he saw his cousin storming passed him not even saying anything. "Honor? W-," Bilbo stuttered but she already disappeared around the corner. Bilbo continued down the hall a little further and stopped.

"Master Baggins, come here." Thorin shouted. Bilbo froze for a second, but then slowly walked towards Thorin who appeared to be holding something. The king walked towards him, he was wearing fully body armor. " You're going to need this. Put it on." Thorin said. Bilbo looked at the dwarf, a little worried, he wasn't made to fight wars. He removed his jacket. " This vest is made of silver steel. 'Mithril' it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it." Thorin explained as the hobbit put the shirt on. Surprised at how light it actually felt.

"I look absurd." Bilbo insisted, seeing the other dwarves starring at him. I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit."

"It is a gift." Thorin pressed. "A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by" The king grabbed the hobbit by the shoulder and pushed down the hall away from the others. " I have been blind but now I begin to see. I am betrayed."

"Betrayed?" Bilbo repeated through clenched teeth. Had he figured it out, that it was him that had the stone all along.

"The arkenstone." Thorin hissed. His face filled with desperation. " One of them has taken it. One of them is false." The dwarf accused.

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilbo questioned, Thorin looked at him surprised by this, did he not hear what he had just said.

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin whispered.

"Now, uh, you-you made a promise to the people of Lake-town. Now, i-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there. Honoria and I gave our word."

"For that, I am grateful." Thorin interrupted. " It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town. This gold...is ours...And ours alone. By my life...I will not part with a s-single coin. Not...one piece of it." Thorin growled, the hobbit could fill the darkness that was consuming him. The two of them glared at one another, when the dwarves began to march pass them, ready for war that was soon to come tomorrow at dawn.

It was sometime in the night. Bilbo was at the gate. Bofur had just left to go wake Bombur up for him to take over watch for the rest of the night. Honoria was walking around, she couldn't sleep and saw her cousin. " Bilbo? What are you doing?" Honor asked as she approached him. The hobbit jumped and looked at his cousin. He had to tell her, he couldn't keep this from her any longer.

" Honor, I have to do this. It's the only way to stop this war from happening." Bilbo stated.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. The hobbit pulled something out of the inside of his coat and her eyes widen. Her cousin had found the arkenstone.

" Thorin values this stone more than anything. If the people of Lake-town return this in exchange for what they were promise. I think Thorin will accept." Bilbo proclaimed, hiding the arkenstone back in his coat.

"Bilbo, you can't do this. If Thorin finds out. He-he-he could hurt you or worse." Honor pleaded, looking around making sure Thorin wasn't around.

" It's the only way. If they do this. There will be no need for war." Bilbo pressed.

"Then I'm coming with you. We'll deliver the stone together." Honor insisted but the hobbit shook his head.

"No, I have to do this alone. If Thorin does finds out, and learns you were apart of it. I couldn't imagine what he would do to you. I can't put you in danger. I must go alone. I will return." Bilbo promised. The elf hugged her cousin tightly, tears fighting their way through, but she managed to keep them from coming out.

"Bilbo just be careful." She said. Bilbo nodded and with that tossed the rope over the wall and began climbing his way down. Honoria starred over the ledge watching her cousin, making hast down the path to Dale. The wind was beginning to pick up and she looked up in the sky when she felt something wet hit her face and saw it was snowing. She turned back in the direction her cousin was heading too and a single tear came out of both eyes, as she prayed her cousin's plan would work and Thorin would come around.

The woman wandered back to her and Thorin's room. She climbed onto the bed and laid on her side, trying to fall asleep, but she found it more difficult then ever without the person she loved next to her.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

The elf felt the sun shining through the window on her face. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and wondered if her cousin had made it back safely. Honoria got dressed, she put on trousers and a long sleeve sweater and left the room and made hast down the hall. The dwarves were all in their heavy armor, their weapons in hand ready for what was marching to their front gate. Honoria climbed up the stairs where all the dwarves were. The young woman was relieved to see Bilbo was back safe and sound, and she stood beside her cousin as Thranduil's army continued to march on their gate. Thorin was wearing his crown and glared as the elf approached closer on his mount with Bard on his horse. Suddenly Thorin aimed his bow at the elf king and released the arrow and hit the pathway just in front of the giant beast.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin threatened, already having another arrow at the ready aimed at him. The dwarves shouted at their kings threat. Honor looked over the edge and watched, and wondered how Thranduil would respond to that. With a slight nod the army of elves readied their bows and aimed them at the dwarves. The company hid from sight except for Thorin who still had his bow aimed at the elf king. He wasn't scared at all. Bard turned to the elf, he wanted to settle this without starting a war. Thranduil signaled for his army to lower their weapons, only Thorin still held his bow at the ready wondering what they were playing at.

" We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted." Thranduil declared.

"What payment?" Thorin growled. " I gave you nothing. You have nothing."

Bard suddenly reached inside his coat and pulled out something shiny and held it up for him to see. "We have this." Thorin slowly lowered his bow, his eyes widen, wondering how the stone came to be in there possession? Their was no way any of them got in the kingdom unseen. He sealed the entrance up, had the dwarves on watch since they had arrived? Made no sense to him.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili hissed. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house!" Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off the stone, his mind was fuming at the sight of it. He wanted it and he wanted it now. "That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it...with our goodwill." Bard assured as he stuffed the arkenstone back in his pocket. "But first he must honor his word."

"And I believe you have something that belongs to me." Thranduil interrupted, the dwarf King turned and glared at the elf angrily. " Honoria."

"Honoria isn't going anywhere!" Thorin sneered.

"Am I supposed to believe you actually care for her? She is my daughter and she will be leaving with me back towhere she belongs." Thranduil argued, both of them speaking as if the half-breed wasn't even among them.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Honor growled.

"You don't have a choice, child. If Thorin want's to see that stone returned, he will release you to be with your kind."

"I don't belong with elves." Honor spat.

"You don't belong with dwarves either." Thranduil argued. Thorin turned away in deep thought, he couldn't take this anymore.

"ENOUGH! You're just taking us for fools. This is a ruse. A filthy lie. The arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!" Thorin roared.

"I-It's no trick. The stone is real." Bilbo spoke up stepping away from his cousin. " I gave it to them." Honor looked at Thorin who turned to face him. He seemed just as surprised, even a little angry, as some of the others.

"You?" Thorin uttered.

"I took it as my 14th share." Bilbo pressed.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin questioned, he was sure it had to have been one of his own. Which made it even more of a betrayal to learn it was the hobbit.

"Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." Bilbo stated. Honoria glanced at Thorin from behind her cousin, he was getting more angrier by the second. " I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." The hobbit added.

"Against your claim?" Thorin repeated, not impressed at all by this. And chuckles. " Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" He spat, tossing his bow to the ground and stepped towards the hobbit. His company were growing nervous for the hobbit, who continued to hold his ground.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But what, thief?" Thorin growled.

" You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag-End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin! Would have noticed the love of his life needs him!" Bilbo shouted at the dwarf.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin snarled, as he looked over the edge, this hobbit had been nothing but trouble for him since he came. It was time for him to go. " Throw him from the rampart!" Thorin ordered. Honoria gasped and looked at Thorin. The king was annoyed when none of kin moved an inch to grab the elf. Did you not hear me?!" Thorin yelled at his oldest nephew, grabbing him but Fili managed to rip himself out of his grip. " I will do it myself then!"

Thorin marched over to Bilbo and grabbed him by clothing. "THORIN NO! DON'T DO THIS!" Honor screamed at him as she grabbed hold of his arm, trying to loosen his grip on her cousin.

"Honor no! Get back!" Oin shouted to her.

"Curse you! Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin roared when he felt someone holding him back, and he shoved the elf to the ground hard. He had the hobbit pressed up against the wall ready to toss him over.

"Honor are you alright lass?" Oin asked, coming to the woman's side and Thorin looked at her and saw the fearful look he recognized and the fresh wound she now had. He still had a hold of the hobbit, but the face the woman gave him was enough to pull him out of his anger.

"H-Honor, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to." Thorin cried, slowly approaching her when Kili stepped in front of him. Thorin turned back to the hobbit still gripping his clothing.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him." Gandalf' shouted. Making Thorin look up to see the wizard. "Return him to me." Gandalf demanded. Thorin was thinking hard about this.

"Thorin, let Bilbo go!" Honor cried.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin's grip loosened on the hobbit, but continued to look at the wizard. Bofur ushered the hobbit to get out of here while he could. Bilbo turned and looked at his cousin, seeing her still on the ground, covering her bleeding wound over her eye and saw the elf mouthed at him "to go"

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards...or Shire rats!" Thorin sneered at the wizard. The hobbit climbed down, using the same rope he had the night before and stood beside the wizard.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard asked, all looking at Thorin for an answer. Honoria stood up with the help of Kili, who hadn't left her side encase his uncle tried to hurt her again. Thorin kept glancing up at the hill side as if he was waiting for something or someone to come.

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin questioned, as he paced.

"Keep the stone. Sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." Thranduil coaxed the bowman, enraging Thorin even further.

"I will kill you! Upon my oath, I will kill you all!" Thorin yelled at them in wrath, his company looked at him, they were now seeing what the hobbit was seeing in him.

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil retorted. Thorin looked at the hill side once again and still was hoping for something to appear over the hill. "I have heard enough!" Thranduil stated, looking to his army that now had their arrows pointed at the mountain.

"Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death." The wizard begged him.

"Sire, we cannot win this fight." Balin pressed. Thorin was once again in deep thought, a voice in his mind telling him there was only one way to end this.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace...or war?" Bard asked. Just then a raven landed just in front of Thorin and squawking at him. Thorin looked up from the raven and turned to the hill side.

"I will have war." He declared. Honoria couldn't believe she was hearing this and she looked in the direction Thorin was looking and sure enough a huge army of soldiers were marching into view. The company cheered as the army of dwarves stopped half-way down the hill. Thranduil and Bard started heading in their direction along with the army of elves.

"Ay! Thorin! Ironfoot has come!"


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Dozens of dwarf soldiers continued to come over the hill. Honoria got up from the ground and walked over to look over the elves had moved away from the mountain and towards the new threat that had arrived.

"Who is that?" Honor asked, looking at Dwalin.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. He's also Thorin's cousin." Dwalin quietly told her. The elf looked at the dwarf that was riding a boar and she wondered how alike they were.

"Good morning. How are we all?" The dwarf said. The people of Lake-town grew tensed as he approached, gripping their weapons firmly. "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time." He proclaimed. "Would ya consider...just sodding off?! All of you! Right now!" Dain shouted at them.

"Stand fast." Bard ordered them.

"Oh, come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf spoke up, emerging himself out of the crowd of elves and approached the dwarf.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain uttered. Tell this rabble to leave or i'll water the ground with their blood!" The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, Bilbo was hidden in the crowd. Honoria tried to search for her cousin to see if he was alright but she couldn't find him.

"There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf demanded, but the dwarf lord would let up.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faithless Woodland sprite." Dain hissed, pointing his weapon right at the elf King. Thranduil was growing irritated by the moment. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin i'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then." Nothing more was said and the dwarf nudged his boar to head straight back up the hill to his army.

"Dain!" The wizard yelled for him but he didn't answer.

"Let them advance. See how far they get." Thranduil challenged.

"Ya think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!" Dain sneered, enraging the elf king even further. "Ya hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The dwarves began shouting in Khuzdul, waving their weapons in the air.

"Stand your men down." Thranduil demanded as he approached Bard. "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." The bowman held his hand up for his people not to advance. Thranduil and his army moved in closer.

"Right, then. Let's get this done. Send in the goats!" Dain ordered. Honoria watched as dwarves on goats started to emerge from behind the soldiers, charging at great speed right at the elves. Thranduil suddenly shouts something in elvish at his soldiers, and they all aimed their bows at the approaching dwarves.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted at the elf king. The half-breed's eyes widen, this was ridiculous. Their was absolutely no need for blood-shed. The company continued to cheer around her and she looked at Thorin. He could stop this, why wasn't he stopping this? Thranduil waited for the right moment and shouted a command and the elves released their dozens of arrows through the air. Dain retaliated by shouting a command in dwarvish and some sort of spinning arrows came shooting over them, demolishing the arrows in it's path and with great pressure slammed into the elves; both killing and wounded the elves. Honoria gasped at the sight, even the elf king would surprised by this.

"Hey! How do you like that, you old twirly-whirles?! Ha ha, you buggers!" Dain chuckled. The elf king, shouted the same command as before, his elves releasing more arrows only to be met with more of Dain's spinning arrows that took out more of his elves. Thorin continued to watch on as the elves were eliminated one by one. The elves began to retreat when the dwarves on the goats came closer and the shields went up, but that didn't stop the dwarves from launching over the elves and the two races began fighting each other. Dain led his own charge at the elves, taking out any pointy-ears in his sight. The company were beginning to grow nervous, as their kin was getting eliminated.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of rumbling, causing the dwarves and elves to stop attacking each other. Even Thorin seemed to grow nervous at what that was. "What is it?" Honor whispered, near Kili when something pushed it's way out of the earth. The half-breed's eyes widen at the giant worms, with razor sharp teeth that crushed through the rocks and then they suddenly disappeared back down into the earth.

A loud horn blared in the distance. Honoria glanced at the tower on Ravenhill to see Azog the Defiler and a few orcs and some sort of mechanical device that seemed to be giving orders to his army. Orcs began charging out of the fresh holes from the were-worms, running right towards the mountain. The dwarves started making hast to fight off this new threat that had challenged them. What surprised Honor the most was that the elves hadn't even began to move. Were they not going to fight a common enemy? The dwarves were willing to put their feelings aside, why weren't the elves.

"I'm going over the wall. Who's coming with me?" Fili said, Thorin heard this, and he wasn't about to leave his gold behind. They were sealed in, nothing was getting in and nothing was getting out.

"Aye!" Oin agreed.

"Yes!" The others cheered on.

"Come on! Let's go!" Dwalin encouraged.

"Stand down." Thorin uttered as he started walking away.

"What?" Some of them questioned.

"Thorin!? We can't just hide behind these walls, when a war is going on! My cousin is out there!" Honoria snapped at him.

"Are we to do nothing?" Fili pressed, never knowing his uncle to just back down from a fight for anything.

"I said, stand down!" He repeated harsher, as he descended down the stairs. Honor looked back over the wall, the elves and dwarves still engaging Azog's armies and she looked back the king who was already making his way down the hall. The half-breed went to follow him, when she was grabbed by her arm and she looked up to see it was Balin shaking his head at her. He feared for her, he already attacked her once, because she tried to stop him. But she wasn't about to abandon him now, and she pulled herself out of the dwarf's grip and followed after Thorin.


	50. Chapter Fifty

The war outside the mountain continued on. There wasn't just orcs, but giant trolls as well. Azog had sent another army to attack the city of Dale as a distraction. The dwarves and elves continued to fight side by side with each other to eliminate the enemy. More and more orcs flooded the ruin city and King Thranduil charged across the bridge with his army right behind, leaving the dwarves to fight for their lives.

Honoria had expected Thorin to head for the treasure horde, but he ended up going to the Throne room. She followed closely behind him. He took a seat in the stone chair of the king, in deep thought. A fire going on either side of him. The dwarf looked up when he heard approaching footsteps and saw it was the elf.

"Thorin. What is wrong with you? This is not you at all!" She pressed. He looked at her, expressionless, her question not phasing him one bit. " Thorin are you willing to let them all die out there!?" Thorin pushed himself off his throne and approached the elf.

" You seem to be forgetting your place, elf!" Thorin sneered, at her. " You think you can talk to me like that!" The dwarf was inches from her. He slowly lifted his hand to teach her a lesson when he felt someone with a firm hand stop him. Honor jumped, surprised she never even heard the dwarf approaching them at all.

"Honoria, get out of here." Dwalin pressed. The woman looked at Thorin with the saddest eyes, his face was filled with such hatred and she left the throne room. Thorin yanked his arm out of the other dwarf's grip and wandered back to his chair and sat down as Dwalin approached him. "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there."

This news didn't even seem to concern him at all. His only worry now was for his gold, if his kin was being eliminated he had to move his gold. "There are halls beneath halls within this mountain. Places we can fortify, shore up make safe. Yes. Yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety." Thorin insisted, and he started to make hast to the treasure room.

"Did you not hear me?" Dwalin hissed. "Dain is surrounded they're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap." Thorin spat. "But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."

"And what about Honor? You just going to let her die?" Dwalin questioned.

"She's just an elf..." Thorin muttered.

"An elf that you love." Dwalin reminded hoping some sort of sign that his leader was still there.

" She mean's nothing. It is worth all the blood we can spend."

" You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." Dwalin growled.

"Do not speak to me...as if I were some lowly dwarf Lord, as if I were still...Thorin Oakenshield" Thorin voice broke. " I am your king!" Thorin shouted in anger, pulling out his sword.

"You were always my king." Dwalin pressed. " You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become."

" Go. Get out. Before I kill you." Thorin threatened. Dwalin scoffed at that and left back down the hall and once Thorin was alone he left the throne room and wandered down the another hall that led to the gallery of the Kings, where the floor was made of gold.

Honoria sat on the very edge of their bed. The love of her life was gone, he was no longer the dwarf she had fallen in love with. Someone who she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, but his love of gold had destroyed that. She could hear the continuous yells and screams out her window of the battle that was outside. His people were dying and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Her cousin was out there and she didn't know if he was still alive or if he was already dead and tears filled her eyes.

The half breed reached up with her fingers feeling the cut she had over her left eye, from when she was shoved into wall when she tried to interfere with Thorin, who tried to toss her cousin over the edge to his death. Honoria felt a sudden painful clench go through her heart and her soft cries filled the room.

A figured had emerged into the room. His heart sank as he heard the continuous cry's from the woman he loved. He walked over and reached out his hand and took hold of the one covering her wound. She looked up to see it was Thorin. He was no longer wearing his crown, or heavy armor. He crouched down in front of her. Looking through tear filled eyes she could see on every inch of Thorin's face that he remember everything that happened and he regretted every single bit of it. He raised his free hand and wiped the tears that streamed down her face.

" Honoria. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I am sorry for everything. I know you tried to tell me so many times in the treasure room, that something was wrong, and I didn't listen, forgive me, I was too blind to see it." Thorin pleaded to her. He stood up and pulled her to her feet and held her close. His hand was wrapped around her head, that was nestled under his chin. The two of them held each other tightly. Just thankful to breath in each others air again. Thorin didn't want to let her go, he remembered everything he had done to her and he cursed himself for allowing it. He didn't deserve her forgiveness.

" I thought I was going to lose you." Honor choked out through her sobs. She didn't want to let the warmth that now consumed her go.

" My love. I'm not going anywhere." Thorin whispered against her hair. Thorin sat Honoria back on the bed. She looked at him confused " Honor I'm going out there. I have to end this. I cannot let others fight our battles for us. To many have died because of my blindness, but no more."

" Then I'm coming with you. " Honoria declared. Thorin shook his head.

" No. Your staying here where it's safe. I won't be putting you in danger. You could be killed and I couldn't live with that."

" I'm not staying here, knowing everyone I love is out there. You, Fili, Kili, the others...my cousin. You cannot ask me to stay here while all of you are out there." The half breed said through her sobs. Thorin knelt down trying to calm her, but he knew if he was put in her situation he would be saying the same words and he let out a sigh, before he answered.

" Don't ever leave my side. You must always stay beside me." Thorin pressed, looking at her with serious eyes. She nodded and he reach for something in his pocket. He pulled out an old fashion looking box that bared the same crest as his house. She looked at him in surprise. " Honoria, for sometime I've been wanting to ask you this, but i've been...distracted. If we make it through this. Your the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know we haven't always agreed on everything and our stubbornness has almost gotten us killed a few times but I look back and those were the best days of my life with you and I know we will have many more."Honor looked at the man she loved with tears wielding up once again, recalling some of the stuff they did along this journey that weren't the best, but she would never change a single moment of it. Thorin opened the box and pulled out a ring made of gold, with the crest in graved on the top. " Honoria Took, will you marry me?"

She looked at him and knew she didn't need another second to think about it." Yes, I will marry you Thorin Oakenshield." She said, laughing with joy as tears came down her face. He took her left hand and slid the ring on. She looked down at it, feeling honored to be part of the line of Durin. He lifted her chin up with his hand and she took hold of his as they stared into each others eyes and the king pressed his lips to hers. He picked her up, and spun her around in his arms, until they were breathless.

" Come with me, we have to make a quick stop first." Thorin urged. He took Honoria's hand in his and they headed down the hall. The half breed recognized right away where they were headed. This was the way to the armory. They walked to the end of the room and he grabbed a similar outfit like his only it was for a female. The dwarven armies in the past did have the odd woman in the guard if they chose to, but when their race began fading with very little women in the population they forbid it. He began helping her put everything on, wondering if he should try to convince her to stay in the safety of the mountain. He couldn't bare the possibility of losing her. " Honor, I still think you would be safer here." He removed her ring and put her glove on and put the ring back in it's rightful spot.

Honoria put her hands up for him to stop. " Thorin, I am coming with you. We are in this together." She stated as she took his hands in hers and pulled him towards her and kissed him. He should of known he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it. She was just as stubborn as him, maybe even more. They left the armory and started heading back to the others. Thorin came to a stop when he saw Dwalin and he turned to look at her.

" Give me a minute." She nodded and Thorin went to talk to Dwalin, asking for his forgiveness. The two of them eventually came out together. She knew Dwalin would follow his King no matter what. The two of them followed behind Thorin who led the way to the battlement where everyone was sitting, as their kin continued to fight for there lives out on the battlefield.

Kili was the first to hear someone coming towards them and he saw it was Thorin with his sword at his side. " I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others fight our battles for us!" Kili shouted in anger, as he walked towards his uncle. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

"No. It is not." Thorin agreed as he looked into his nephews eyes. "We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Honoria and Dwalin came up behind him, as he pressed his forehead to his youngest nephew. He then approached the others. Kili hugged the elf, happy that his uncle was no longer under the control of the sickness, he had broken the curse. " I have no right to ask this of any of you. But will you follow me...One last time?" Honoria, Kili and Dwalin were at his side, looking to the others. All of them nodding, their weapons in hand.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

As the dwarves got ready. Thorin ordered Bombur to blow the horn. Bofur and Nori were holding the ropes that were attached to a bell that would smash the wall out. As the dwarves gathered their nerves, they knew their would be a chance that they may not come out of this alive but they were willing to follow their king to whatever end. Thorin pulled Honoria to the side. " Honor, promise me you wont engage Azog." Thorin stated, in a serious tone.

"Thorin, I can't make that promise." She retorted, shaking her head.

"Honor. I mean it. I wont lose you. Azog nearly took you from me once. I won't let him have the chance to do it again...even if it's the last thing I do." Thorin stated, cupping her face in his hands. "Promise me, you wont engage." Thorin asked once again. She looked at him in the eyes, before finally nodding and pressed his lips to hers and then kissed her forehead. They got into position. Thorin was at the front of the group. Fili, Kili and Honoria right behind him.

Dain's army was nearly spent, they had fallen back to the barricades. Azog, had given the order for his army to finish them off when Bombur suddenly blew the horn. The enemy stopped in surprised, wondering where this was coming from, when the bell smashed out the wall. The dwarves and the elf came charging out, yelling. "To the King! To the King!" Dain shouted and the rest of the dwarves began running right behind the company.

"D'abakkur!" Thorin yelled, their weapons held in the air. The dwarves began taking out every orc that came at them. Honor swung at every orc, thankful that the training she received from Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Thorin on this journey. Thorin stayed close to the elf and his two nephews, making sure they were always in his sights. The woman let out a battle cry, when she spun around, swinging her sword slicing through the orcs neck. Since the company joined their kin on the battlefield it only felt like minutes as they continued to fight off every orc, that came within their reach.

Thorin struck an orc down, when he saw his cousin to far from where he was. "Dain!" Thorin called out, as he he whirled around and slashed another orc that was coming up behind him.

"Thorin! Hold on! I'm coming!" Dain shouted as he fought off an orc. He then jumped onto the back of another orc, and then swung his axe at another orc that was about to attack Thorin. Thorin struck down another orc. "Hey, cousin! What took you so long?" The two of them approached each other. Thorin let a gruff chuckle as he hugged his cousin. " There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan." Just then the two of them turned around to hear the elf letting out another battle cry as she took down two more orcs as she fought beside the two brothers. "You have an elf amongst you're company, cousin?" Dain said, looking at his cousin a little surprised, since elves and dwarves never saw eye to eye.

"Yeah, but she's my elf." Thorin watching her as she continued to fight. " I know what I have to do." He said as he looked in the direction of the towers at Ravenhill where Azog was giving orders to his troop. " We're going to take out their leader." Thorin dashed over to the goat and jumped on the back of it, taking the reigns. " I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." He hissed.

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our King."

"That is why I must do it." Thorin declared as he looked at the woman. He had other reason's why he was doing it. But he also made himself a promise that he would never allow his enemy to harm her again. And he intended to keep that promise.

"I'm going with you." Honoria pressed coming up to his side.

"No. It's way to dangerous up there. I can't risk the chance of you getting killed up there." Thorin protested, when the elf grabbed his hand.

"Thorin, we will do this together. " She proclaimed. He looked into her eyes for the longest time before yanking her up onto the goat with him.

"And how do the two of you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?" Dain challenged. All three of them looked behind them to see goats pulling a chariot. Balin controlling the reigns, with Dwalin operating the weapon and Fili and Kili with their swords drown.

"It's been a while since I've done this." Balin growled at his brother.

"On! To Ravenhill!" Thorin shouted, digging the heels of his boots into the goat's side and they charged with their sword drawn towards Ravenhill.

"Hold tight lads!" Balin shouted.

"You're all mad bastards! You might make it. May Durin save you all."


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Thorin and Honoria took out as many orcs as they could as they charged through them. Balin, Dwalin and the two younger brothers were forced to change course when trolls ogres tried to take them out. Thorin and the elf followed nearby encase they needed help. They continued to cut down more orcs. The chariot was sliding all over the frozen water and to make things worse they were being chased by dozens of warg's. The warg's launched themselves at the goats, making it too much weight for the remaining goats to pull and slowing them down. Dwalin, Fili and Kili climbed onto the backs of the remaining battle rams and with their weapons they broke the chains that were mounted to the chariot and they continued on. Balin staying behind to kill the remain warg's.

Honor and Thorin were just crossing the bridge that would lead them to Ravenhill. The elf looked over and felt relieved to see Fili, Kili and Dwalin unharmed. "Onward!"

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouted as the three of them followed behind their King.

As they climbed the hill, Thorin saw approaching orcs coming at them. "Take the reigns!" Thorin said. Honoria took the reigns and the dwarf swung his blade, striking the orcs down. An orc was running at them with a spear, Thorin grabbed it, impaling the orc with it, sending the beast over their heads. Another one was quickly approaching and with great force he threw it right into the orcs head, killing it instantly and he grabbed the spear from the orc's head and they ascended the stairs before them with the others close behind.

They continued to take out any beast that tried to engage them. The dwarves and elf were nearing the top. " Get ready to jump when I say." Thorin told her. Dwalin was right behind them as they ascended the last stairs, the brothers taking another flight of stairs. "Now!" Honoria jumped off the goat at his command, knocking an orc to the ground in the process and slamming her blade into its chest. A few orcs came at them from out of the hidden passageways. The dwarves made quick work of eliminating the orcs.

The elf was breathing heavily as she plunged her blade through the orcs chest, looking into its eyes as she yanked it out and beheaded it, letting out a battle cry. Kili and Fili struck down the last two orcs as Thorin dashed over to the edge of the platform, panting heavily looking across the frozen water, at the towers where Azog's command post was set up but it appeared to be empty. Honoria joined beside Thorin looking over at the towers to see if she could even seem him with her sight but their was nothing. Just the wind blowing the snow down over the towers.

"Where is he?" Kili asked. "It looks empty."

"I think Azog has fled." Fili pressed, but even Thorin didn't believe this to be true. Azog was here somewhere, he was sure of it. His archenemy wouldn't make it this easy for them.

"I don't think so." Thorin finally muttered. He turned around to face his nephews. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?" Thorin instructed the two boys. They nodded.

"I'll go with them" Honor declared, walking passed Thorin when he grabbed her by the arm. He looked at the woman, not wanting her to be out of his sights but then he looked at the two brothers. They would protect her , he had no doubt about that. His nephews had already expressed to him that they accepted her as part of the family and would protect her no matter what.

"Be careful Honor. All three of you." Thorin begged them as he loosened his grip on her arm. It was clear, it was hard for him to even think about letting her go.

"You too. Thorin when this over. There's something I have to tell you." Honor pressed to him as she kissed him on the lips.

"I know." He agreed. He had things he wanted to discuss with her as well.

"We have company." Dwalin interrupted, coming back from scouting the area they were in to see if they had been followed. "Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." He informed. Thorin stepped in front of the half-breed as dozens of goblins came charging over the wall.

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!" Thorin urged them. Honoria and the brothers made hast down the stairs as the goblins came dashing at Dwalin and Thorin.

"Come on!" Fili hissed at the two of them. The elf and the two dwarves were under the ledge where Thorin had stood earlier and when it appeared no one seemed to notice them, they started making their way across the frozen water. They made it safely to the other side and began scouting through the towers. Fili peered around the corner and thought it would be better if they split up, they could cover more ground. when all three of them heard snarling in the distance. Kili wanted to charge right it, when his brother stopped him. "Stay here. You two search the lower levels. I've got this."

"Fili no. We should stick together." Honor hissed quietly. Not liking this at all. Splitting up wasn't a good idea.

"Honor come on." Kili said, pulling her arm.

"Fili. Be careful." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded to her and began heading in the opposite direction of them. Kili pulling on her arm for her to follow him and the two of them headed for the lower halls.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growled. They had taken care of the goblins and now waited for any signs of Azog or the return of the woman and his two nephews.

"Thorin." Bilbo called as he catches his breath.

"Bilbo." Thorin said, happy and surprised to see the hobbit was still alive.

"You have to leave here. Now." Bilbo stated, nearly out of breath. Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

Hearing this, Thorin's mind immediately thought of Honoria and his two nephews. They were over there outnumbered and unaware of the danger that was coming if the hobbit was correct.

"W-where's Honor?" Bilbo asked, when he noticed she wasn't amongst them and neither were the two brothers.

"I-I let her go with my nephews." Thorin stuttered, now realizing what he had just done. He should have never let them go over there, they should have stayed together.

"We are so close. That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin declared.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in. This is a trap." Dwalin and Thorin both looked in the direction of the towers. " Find Honor, Fili and Kili. Call them back." Thorin pressed.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it. We'll live to fight another day." Thorin stated. Dwalin was about to head over there when they suddenly heard the sounds of a drum.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

They heard the pounding of the drums again. A pit was growing in Thorin when he saw something emerging on the far tower, dragging something. Thorin let out a gasp when he saw who it was and dashed over to the edge of the platform. Bilbo and Dwalin right at his side. Azog the defiler held a wounded Fili over the edge by his clothing with his blade pointed right at his back. Azog started uttering terrible things in black-speech, Thorin caught some of the words. Kili looked up to see his brother had been captured. Honoria had to cover her mouth to muffle her cries.

"Go!" Fili shouted, not wanting any of them to see him like this. Thorin could feel the tears burning behind his eyes as he stood their helplessly like the others. They would never reach him in time. "Run!" Azog plunged his blade through Fili's back, the young dwarf letting out his last breath and Azog dropped as a message to Thorin that he would stop at nothing to his bloodline was ended. Honoria and Kili stumbled back, when Fili's body landed right in front of them.

Kili could feel the anger building up in him and he took off up the flight of stairs to avenge his brother. "Kili. Kili! Come back!" Honor cried out, as she ran after him.

Thorin let out a gasp, he could feel his blood boiling, he felt a mixture of emotions hitting him all at ones, anger, hatred, revenge, pain even a little bit of fear. Azog smirked at him sadistically, knowing how much this tormented the dwarf king to see his own blood be killed in front of him and he was going to do the same thing to the brother and then the elf, leaving him for last. Thorin watched as Azog disappeared from the edge to hunt down the other two. Thorin couldn't let this happen again to his youngest nephew or the elf. " Honor!" Thorin yelled as he made hast down the stairs, ignoring the desperate shouting's from his best warrior. Thorin was already across the frozen river Nearly slipping as he now clambers up the ruins, hoping to find the Pale Orc before he found his nephew or the woman.

Honor had lost sight of Kili in the blowing snow and had ended up taking a different hall. Thorin hadn't stopped as he climbed the stairs as fast as he could when Azog came charging out of a tunnel, letting out a roar and jumped down from the ledge above, smashing his mace violently against Thorin's sword as he blocked it and they begin fighting on the snowy mountainside.

The higher the woman climbed the more the wind felt like glass slicing her skin. She gripped her sword tightly at the ready, waiting for orcs or something to appear. Honor heard the sound of swords smashing against each other from one of the higher levels. The elf gets to the top, it is blowing even harder. Honoria turned around when she heard a loud snarl of an orc coming at her. This orc was bigger than the usual size orc she had faced on this journey. She blocked it's blow, knocking it down on it's knees. Thorin and Azog are still fighting when Thorin managed to knock Azog down and the pale orc slid down a slippery slope. Thorin was about to chase after him, when more orcs arrive, forcing him to fight them.

Thorin had a brief second to look up when he heard the feminine battle cries coming from up the stairs above him. She had just plunged her sword through the orcs chest. Yanking her sword out, she ducked out of the way just in time when another orc tried to surprise her from behind and she struck the beast. The dwarf was being forced out of the area, away from the elf. The woman pushed her sword into another orcs chest and then slammed her boot against its chest, sending it falling over the edge. Honoria looked below her and saw Thorin fighting off one of the Gundabad orcs when another was quickly approaching behind the dwarf with it's weapon drawn. Honor reached for her dagger that was attached to her boot and with great force threw it at the orcs head. Thorin killed the orc he was fighting, turned around to see the other orc fall to the ground dead.

The king barely had time to react when another Gundabad orc engaged him, forcing Thorin to retreat down a tunnel. Honor had another orc came at her. The elf went to stab the creature in the face when the orc was to quick for her and grabbed her by the arm. The two of them struggled. The orc slowly pulled the woman towards the edge when out of nowhere an arrow came shooting through the air, impaling the orc right between the eyes and it fell over the edge. The woman saw before he disappeared in the blowing snow that it was her half brother: Legolas. Her head snapped in the direction of a familiar scream and made hast down the steps.

The elf had made it down the last step and she saw Thorin had been knocked onto the frozen river. Azog's voice echoed in the air. Dozen's of Gundabad orcs rushed onto the ice at Thorin to finish him off. The dwarf looks around rapidly as the came towards him. He couldn't take on all these orcs at once; their were too many. Honoria quickly made her way down the last flight of stairs, dashing onto the ice where Thorin was. "Honor get out of here!" Thorin begged her as he looked to see more of them coming.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She pressed as she felt her heart race as they got closer. The closest orc that was coming at them suddenly collapsed to the ground with an arrow sticking out of it. From up on the tower above them, Legolas is shooting the orcs as more come running onto the ice at them. Thorin dashes at the next orc that is coming at them, sliding on his knees passed the orc, he uses what is remaining of his sword and slices it in the leg, making the orc fall on his back. The elf came in and plunged her sword into its chest when it tried to get back up.

More giant orcs kept coming. Legolas taking out as many as he could while the half-breed and the dwarf took care of the rest. Thorin managed to stab an orc in the knee; the orc struggling to get away when another one advanced, smashing the flat end of it's weapon right into Thorin's chest, causing him to slide passed the elf, across the ice all the way to the edge of the waterfall, directly over Legolas and Bolg.

Honoria looked to see another orc had emerged on the ice. She saw it was the defiler and he growled at her sadistically. Thorin managed to knock an orc over the edge of the waterfall; it lands on the bridge behind Bolg, breaking through the stones and causing him to fall under a pile of rubble. Another orc approaches Thorin, who is lying on his back, partially hanging over the edge of the waterfall, defenseless. As it raises it's sword, it snarls at Thorin, who looks into the creatures eyes thinking this was it, this was how he was going to die when out of nowhere the orc is suddenly struck with a sword in it's chest, killing it. As it falls over the edge, Thorin manages to reach out and grab the sword, saving it from going over.

Thorin slowly stood up. Looking at Orcrist in awe that it had finally returned to him. He finally looks up and his eyes widen when he sees the woman and Azog fighting. Azog swung his blade arm, at the elf's head, but she ducked out of the way just in time but with great force the pale orc knocked her sword out of her hand and he swung his fist at her knocking her to the ground and she slid to a stop against a dead orc.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

Thorin felt like he just had a sword plunged through his chest, seeing the elf being flung through the air, landing on the ice hard hearing the rough grunt that came out of her before she slid into the dead orc. Azog was about to finish off the woman. "Azog!" Thorin growled, catching the pale orcs attention. "Your fight is with me!" He declared as he held Orcrist at his side and the dwarf began slowly walking towards his archenemy.

As the dwarf King approached closer to Azog; Orcrist at the ready, he reminded himself why he had to end this. This foul creature took everything from him. His grandfather, his father, Fili, he had no idea where Kili was, and now he was trying to take the only woman he had ever loved away from him as well. Thorin would sacrifice himself, to save her, if it came down to that. The anger and fury only continued to build up in him as he got closer to the orc. This was it; the final battle. A horn began blaring in the distance. The pale orc growled lowly and smirked as his army appeared over the hill side. This new threat that had suddenly appeared, did not phase the dwarf one bit, he only had one he intended to kill and he was right in front of him. With a roar, Azog started running towards Thorin, pulling a chain, attached to it was a large rock.

Azog, with great force starts swinging the rock attached to a chain at Thorin, who managed to duck under it. As Azog is unbalanced by the swing, Thorin is able to get behind him and slash him. The pale orc violently swings the rock at him again, and as Thorin dodges it, the rock smashes into the ice, cracking it.

As Thorin and Azog fight, the ice continues cracking. The elf is still unconscious against the dead orc. The pale orc yells in fury as he swings down at Thorin who stumbles out of the way just in time, struggling to keep his balance on the ice. The two of them pause for a second. Thorin did a quick glance as the ice cracked around him, careful where he stepped. He then turned to look at the woman to see her still out; not knowing if the elf was dead or just unconscious. Azog uses the dwarf's distractions to his advantage and swings again. This time, the ice actually begins to break apart beneath them, Thorin nearly loses his balance and does everything to keep himself from going in the water. Azog swings his rock, once again. The dwarf ducking in time. Thorin can feel the exhaustion taking over him fast as he and archenemy continue to fight and keep the sheet of ice their on balanced.

As Thorin stumbles over the edge, Azog, managed to knock him off his feet. In his attempt to crush the dwarf, the orc swung his block at him, missing him when Thorin rolled out of the way. He continued to dodge the rock, the pale orc even began to slow down from exhaustion. Thorin eventually got back up and leaped behind Azog, who is off balanced, and slashes at him again. Azog angrily swings the rock and chain at Thorin, missing; this time, the rock becomes stuck in the ice, and Azog is forced to slash at Thorin with his bladed arm. Thorin ducked as the pale orc stumbled back to keep his side from tilting over and the dwarf was forced to do the same.

Both of them starred at each other. The Pale Orc looks into the sky behind Thorin in shock, and see's the eagles coming. Thorin and his enemy watch them as they fly over them towards Azog's oncoming orc reinforcements from Gundabad. They sail through the ranks. Beorn, riding atop one of the eagles, throws himself off it and transforms into a bear as he falls to the ground, landing in full massive bear form right in the middle of the orcs and begins eliminating them one by one.

Meanwhile, Thorin sees Azog is still distracted watching the eagles and the skin changer continue to wipe out his army. Thorin throws his sword down on the ice behind him. Azog turns around, hearing this. Thorin reaching forward, yanks the rock at the end of the chain with all his might and tosses it at the pale orc, who instinctively catches it. Azog looks at him in shock. Thorin jumps backwards off the sheet of ice and it begins to tip over. Azog drops his rock and chain and he struggles to get a grip and he glares furiously at Thorin as he gets plunged under water. Thorin watched as his enemy disappeared and he pants in exhaustion.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

The eagles continued to attack the werebats in the sky, ripping them out of the air. Thorin knelt down and picked up Orcrist. The snow continued to blow down off the mountain. Thorin looked around, no orc seemed to be in sight and he dashed over to the woman's side, and dropped his sword beside him. " Honor?" He called out to her, as he shook her lightly. He received no answer. Thorin began to shake his head repeatedly muttering the word "No" to himself. He looked down at the ice, he was too late, he thought to himself when he caught out of the corner of his eye something moving in his direction; under the ice.

Thorin picked up his sword, seeing Azog's body being pulled slowly by the current towards the frozen waterfall. As the dwarf stood up, a hint of fear covered his face seeing his nemesis. He slowly walks above him, aiming his sword at the orc as they stare at each other through the ice. As the pale orc closes his eyes, Thorin stops and takes a moment to take in the sight that his enemy was finally dead that he would never again come after the line of Durin. Suddenly, Azog eyes shoot open, and he manages to plunge his bladed arm, through the ice into Thorin's foot. The dwarf lets out a scream of pain and the orc pulled his blade out of the dwarf's foot and smashes through the ice and knocks Thorin on his back.

With one harsh blow, Azog tried to knock Thorin's sword out of his hand but the dwarf managed to hang on to it still. The orc tries again to stab his blade into Thorin's chest but the king manages to get Orcrist caught in the fork of the orcs bladed arm. Azog snarls at him, using gravity and his superior weight and position, slowly pushes his blade further and further, and the dwarf struggles to keep it away from entering his chest as he continues to grow exhausted quickly. Thorin glances at his side and see's the elf is still out cold. By now his only thought's were, she was already dead. He had failed to keep his promise that he made himself. The dwarf was unsure how much longer he could keep this up, he was starting to let the blade come closer; he could feel his own blade as he pushed on it, cutting into his palm. He didn't have any solutions as to how he was going to get out of his predicament, but their was one. It would be at a terrible cost though and if by some miracle the elf is still alive, he hoped she wouldn't witness what he was about to do next.

Honoria could hear the chaos going on around her, but she couldn't seem to open her eyes and then she heard it, Thorin cry of pain, it pierced her mind and she screamed at herself to wake up. The woman's eyes fluttered open and she looked to her side to see Azog was standing over Thorin, trying to plunge his blade through him. Honor climbed to her feet. Thorin was about to slide his sword out of the fork, he was ready to let Azog's blade pierce him, when suddenly the pressure Azog was pushing on him lessened. The elf let out a battle cry as she leaped onto the pale orcs back; startling him. The pale orc tried to get a hold of her to get the she-elf off of him when he finally grabbed the woman yanked her off of him and she rolled towards the broken ice and fell in the water.

Thorin had no choice, to save the young woman now, he had to do this. He slide his sword out from the fork of Azog's blade, closing his eyes as the blade pierced his chest. The dwarf let out a painful scream, Azog grinned at him sadistically, thinking he had won when Thorin raised his own sword and plunges his through the filth's heart, from their close quarters. The king flips Azog over onto his back on the ice and forced Orcrist all the way through the pale orc and through the ice below.

Thorin starred into his enemy's eye until Azog took his last breath and his head dropped against the ice. The dwarf starts breathing heavily as he climbed off the fallen orc, he looked over at the broken chunks of ice and got to his feet. When he got to the edge he saw arms emerging from the surface and with what strength he had left he managed to grab hold of the elf arms and pulled her out of the freezing water and away from the edge and held her close. " Thank Durin, your alive." Thorin murmured. Honoria looked over Thorin's shoulder and saw the Defiler was dead with Orcrist still impaled in the foul beast's chest. " I thought you were dead..." He said through unsteady breath's. The elf stayed in his embrace, when she felt something warm hitting her hand, she looked down and saw, the pool of blood in her hand and it wasn't hers. She looked up at him, horrified.

"Thorin..."

The dwarf started to stumble back. No longer able to keep the pain he was in. " Honor, please..forgive me." And the king collapsed onto his back on the ice, bringing the elf down with him. Honor saw were Azog had plunged his blade through and she tried to cover it with her hand but it wasn't big enough to completely cover it and in seconds her hand was already soaked in his blood. " Honor, you need to get out of here." Thorin ordered her.

"No, I'm not leaving you! I'm not going to let you die." She said through her tears that were already streaming down her face. Thorin managed to take her hand in his shaking one make her look at him.

"It's too late..." He stated before he choked up some blood.

N-no, no, you are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live." The elf pressed, shaking her head.

"Honor...nothing would make me more happier then to be able to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm sorry I wont be able to be there with you... and I hope someday you can forgive me."

No...no...Thorin, you can't do this to me...I can't raise our child on my own!" She cried, Thorin's eyes widen through his daze.

"Child?...your sure?" Thorin asked, his breathing was becoming even more unsteady. She nodded her head her face was filled with sorrow and joy. He smiled at her, knowing that his line would continue on, even though it tormented him to know he would never be able to witness any of it. " Honor...I know you're going to be a wonderful mother and raise our child well. I love you, Honoria." He breathed. The elf's eyes squeezed shut, the tears came flooding out even more, hitting Thorin's face as her hand started to shake in his.

"I love you too, Thorin." There eyes locked, leaning in and she pressed her lips against his.

"Farewell Honoria, give my love to our child for me." He pressed as he choked up even more blood, gasping deeply.

"Thorin! No! No! Don't you dare!" As Thorin let out his last breath he turned away from her and looked at sky. "Thorin?" The elf choked on her cries, and placed a hand over his eyes and closed them. She could see the shadows of the eagles flying over them, taking out what was left of Azog's army that were in sight. Honoria was still clutching the dwarf's hand and she placed her head on his chest, with no strength to leave his side.

The wind continued to blow the snow around them. Honor couldn't even feel the coldness anymore as she continued to lay there, her hand still clutching Thorin's over his heart. Part of her knew she had to go, to find her cousin and the others but she couldn't leave him here and her eyes closed. She was going to let the coldness take over and she would be with him again soon. The elf was slowly fading as the day went on, none of the others had found them yet. When suddenly a blueish light came from the woman's hand and everything around her darkened.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

The light disappeared from the elf's hand. Thorin's eyes shot open. He blinked in confusion. The dwarf slowly sat up and saw he was back on Ravenhill. Everything started replaying in the king's mind. Seeing his eldest nephew being killed in front of him, his final fight with Azog the Defiler. Thorin's found his dead enemy, where he had plunged his sword into him. His hand quickly found where the wound should have been, where Azog mortally wounded him, but their was nothing there. The dwarf's eye landed on the elf beside him, laying on her side. He moved her onto her back. "Honor...Honor?" He called to her but the woman didn't wake. He cradled the elf in his arms, as he continuously stroked the side of her face, wishing she would wake up.

The king's head looked up when he heard the sounds of something approaching. He saw it was the hobbit and the wizard. Bilbo ran over to Thorin's and his cousin side. The hobbit begun muttering lowly and shaking his head. His little cousin couldn't be dead. The wizard approached them. "She isn't dead." The wizard answered, as if he already knew what was tormenting the dwarf's mind the entire time.

"I don't understand, why isn't she waking? How am I alive Gandalf?" Thorin pleaded, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one to tell you." The wizard stated. For once all Thorin wanted was a straight answer not another unsolved riddle. He was pulled from his frustrations when he saw the others had come onto the frozen river. His eyes quickly scanned the group but Kili wasn't amongst them or Dwalin.

" Where's Kili?" Thorin dared to ask, looking at the others. Balin had an unsure look on his face, as he had no idea where is brother was either. Oin came to the king's side and started examining the elf, he was worried about the child inside her. The medic felt terrible keeping this a secret from the others, especially from the king himself. But as the medic did a quick examination of her, he couldn't even figure out why she wasn't waking up, but yet she was still breathing.

Not much long after they could see approaching figures coming through the blowing snow. As they got closer Thorin felt somewhat relieved to see his youngest nephew was much alive accompanied by Dwalin and the skin-changer, Beorn. " We need to get this lass inside." Oin pressed and all agreed. Thorin went to pick the elf up in his arms, but even he couldn't hid how hurt and sore he was from the long brutal fight he had with azog and the tall man stepped forward.

"Allow me." Beorn insisted as he picked up the young woman out of Thorin's arms and he started heading for the stairs that would take them back to Erebor. Thorin went to get up and nearly collapsed only to be caught by his nephew and Dwalin as they each had an arm over their shoulders, and they followed with the others close behind them. Once inside the mountain the skin-changer placed the half-breed on a bed and Oin got straight to it, looking over the elf trying to figure out what was happening to her. Thorin had protested against his company when they insisted he rest. He wasn't leaving Honor's side until he knew she and their child were going to be alright.

"Oin...What about the...child?" He quietly asked. Oin looked up at the dwarf.

"She told you." Oin finally said feeling kinda relieved he didn't have to keep this a secret from him any longer. Thorin nodded and looked down at the elf, as he watched her continuously pant.

"She told me...before I died." Thorin muttered lowly, still wondering how this was even possible for him to be standing here right now.

"It's too early for me to tell if the child in her is still alive-" Oin began only to stop when they heard Gandalf's voice and another's arguing as they came down the hall towards them. The wizard came around the corner with Thranduil, who stormed passed the old man.

"Where is Honor?" The elf hissed, when he saw passed the dwarves the young woman lying in the bed, under the covers. Thranduil turned in the dwarf King's direction, his face full of rage. " You." Thranduil snapped. Thorin slightly turned, glaring from the side. "I'm here to take my daughter back home."

"I think we should leave that decision to Honor when she wakes up." Thorin stated.

"Your the reason she's lying in that bed right now. I think you've put her through enough." The elf spat. Thorin turned and glared at the elf, he wasn't denying any of this but he wasn't about to let the woman leave, unless she chose to. The room was silent for the longest time, the elf King glanced at the dwarf's clothing and saw the torn holes in the chest area, they were a perfect shape of the Defilers bladed arm. The elf narrowed his eyes and then at his daughter and back at the dwarf. " Impossible." the elf hissed under his breath. " You should be dead."

"You, don't think I know that? You don't think I'm wondering myself how I'm alive!? " Thorin growled back. The elf continued to remain calm as he watched the dwarf become more flustered not knowing what was going on. The others stood their in awkward silence as their king and the elf king argued with each other.

"Father." The blonde elf prince called as he came around the corner. " Tell him what you know." Legolas ordered. This feud between dwarves and elves had to end. Thranduil was torn, having his son angry with him. The elf king let out a sigh before speaking.

" Long ago, some of the Woodland elves had a certain gift to bring someone back from the dead. No one knew what or how they came to possess this power. Some thought it was because of a certain moon they were born under. But they couldn't just bring back anyone, except for the one their eternally bound to for the rest of their life. Some even thought some of their elven life had been given to them, although that's never been proved since elves only chose other elves. As the decades passed less and less were seen with this gift. It's been a long time since any elf had this gift until now. But it's also a curse. Your life is now tied to the fate of her's. If she dies, you die and if you die, she'll live in misery for the rest of her life. She'll wake in a day, bring someone back to life has drained her. " The elf king explained, still glaring at the dwarf king, knowing his daughter would never choose her kin over the one she loved and with one final glare he started to leave the room. "Son, it is time to go home." but the elf prince never answered and Thranduil stopped and turned to his son.

"I cannot go back" Legolas stated. After seeing how his father had treated Tauriel for wanting to fight for what she believed in and now how he treated his young sister he never knew about, the elf prince no longer believed in what his father had taught him all these years and he had to find his own place in this world.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil finally asked.

"I don't know." Legolas stated and with that he left, leaving the elf king in deep thought before he eventually left and went his own way as well. The others had vacated the room, leaving Thorin alone with the elf. The dwarf climbed onto the bed and pulled the woman into his arms. He stroked her hair as he kissed her forehead, praying she would awake soon like the elf king said she would and Thorin passed out not long after, still holding the love of his life safely in his arms.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

Thorin woke up the next morning. The elf was still sound asleep in his arms. The elf king said it would take at least a day before she would wake and now all he could do was wait. He climbed off the bed and kissed the half-breed on her forehead before disappearing from the room. His mind had been so focused on the woman that he had forgotten to check on how his youngest nephew was doing. He had lost his older brother. The king had found where the young lad was at. Thorin let out a breath before coming to his nephew's side. "Kili...I'm so sorry." Thorin said as he came and sat on the steps that led into the burial chambers.

"I should of been with him..." Kili muttered to himself, remembering how his brother fell to his death in front of him.

" Kili...This isn't you're fault. Your brother protected you, like he's done his entire life. Fili would want you to remember the good times you two had, not grieve over his death." The king stated. He didn't even know how he was going to explain this to his sister, Dis. She was going to be so devastated when she learns of this event.

"Is Honoria going to be alright?" Kili finally asked, as he let out a deep sigh. Thorin starred at the ground as he nodded his head.

"She should be awake here soon...I hope." Thorin placed a firm hand on the young lads shoulder giving it a gentle shake as he got up from the ground and slowly wandered back to the healing chambers.

The elf's eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking a few times in confusion she looked to her side and saw a blurry vision of her cousin sitting beside her. "Bilbo...?" The hobbit was over joyed to see his little cousin awake and he couldn't help but give her a hug. " W-where am I?" She finally asked, when her sight was once again normal and noticed she didn't appear to be where she last remembered she was.

"Honor, shhh. Lie still. You're safe. Your back in the mountain. Beorn brought you to the healing chambers." Bilbo explained. The elf let this all sink in, her eyes looking at the ground, when she remembered hearing at some point, Thorin's voice when she was unconscious which made no sense to her, the dwarf had died, she saw him breathe out his last breath; he couldn't be alive.

"Thorin?...Where's Thorin?" The elf questioned, in a serious tone. When the hobbit wouldn't speak, the woman managed to climb off the bed and ran towards the door, ignoring her cousin's voice that was shouting after her. As the elf made hast down the hall, she entered a large crowd of dwarf soldiers walking through. Some were building a makeshift bridge, so others could safely enter the mountain, until it came to properly rebuild the bridge. The half breed, desperately tried to see through the dozen's of dwarves but none of them appeared to be the one she was looking for. She pushed through the dwarves a little ways further, only to stop when a couple of soldiers moved out of the way and the elf's eyes widen. The king was helping, passing some of the long pieces of wood to the working dwarves when he looked to his side surprised.

"Honor..." The king breathed as he began to walk towards her slowly. The elf could feel her hands shake as she approached him, tears coming down her face when they were inches apart. Before Honoria could say anything Thorin placed a hand on the back of the elf's head and tugged her forward until their lips touched. And the king pulled the woman even closer to him, grateful to see her alive and they pulled away. Honor ran her fingers along the dwarf's beard as he stroked the side of her soft cheek. Thorin pulled the half-breed into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder.

" I thought, I was never going to see you again." The elf's voice broke and the dwarf only held her tighter, caressing his fingers threw her hair.

"I promise you, I'm not going to leave you ever again." Thorin whispered. Bilbo had come running down the hall, after her cousin, only to get blocked in by the numerous dwarves that he eventually got passed. The hobbit frantically scanned the area, worried something had happen when he let out a sigh to see she had been reunited with the dwarf. The elf saw from over Thorin's shoulder, saw a number of guards holding lit torches and heading down the hall.

"Thorin what's going on?" The elf asked in a concern voice, stepping out of Thorin's embrace to look at him as she watched the lines of dwarves continue down the hall.

"Honor, I don't know if you remember, but Fili...he...ah never made it." Thorin explained. The elf could feel her eyes stinging as she fought to stop the tears from coming but in the end they won, part of her did remember that awful moment but she didn't want to believe it was real.

"A-and...Kili?" The woman dared to ask.

"Kili...he's...alright. " Thorin stuttered, he was blaming himself for the circumstances. The half-breed tried to clear her face of the tears but more fell. The rest of the company had joined in the hall. Kili was staggering beside Dwalin. The woman could feel and see the pain the young dwarf was in, losing his brother the way that he did.

"Everyone's making their way to the burial chambers." Balin informed. Thorin nodded and followed behind the company holding the elf's hand. The walked down the stairs, followed by the two wizards, Beorn and surprisingly enough the young elf prince and Tauriel. The company gathered around their fallen companion, murmuring their farewells. Honor stood by Thorin; still clinging to his hand as he tried to keep himself composed but it was more difficult then he thought. Fili and Kili were practically sons to Thorin rather then his nephews. He had been by the two boy's side their entire life, and he had never been more proud of the dwarves they had become.

Honor glanced over at Kili to see him standing by his brother, being comforted by the red-headed elf known as Tauriel. The ceremony continued for a little while longer and soon the company left, with Gandalf, Radagast, Beorn and the two elves following behind back up the steps. Legolas left after speaking with the half-breed. Now knowing he had a half sister all this time, he wanted to know more about her and to keep in touch, he didn't want to end up like his father, miserable and alone. Thorin led the young woman over to one of the open ledge, glancing over the lands of Erebor. They had a lot of work to do, if they planned to restore the Lonely Mountain to it's formal the sun began to go down, the dwarf pulled the elf towards him and pressed his lips against hers.


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

It's been a couple of weeks since the dwarves had mourned over the loss of their fallen Kin. Lord Dain and what was left of his army had taken refuge inside the mountain for the time being. Thorin had sent word to his sister and his people in Ered Luin, that they had reclaimed their homeland. The King had been busy for the last few days with Balin and Bilbo, preparing for the wedding, while Honoria had been ordered to do as little as possible until Oin was certain the battle had done no harm to the child growing inside her. The elf still hadn't told her cousin of this new. No one knew about it, beside Thorin, Oin, Balin and herself and the two of them agreed to keep it quiet until Thorin and her were ready to tell the others.

The dwarf king had also been arranging to keep his end of the bargain he had made to the people of Lake-town and he invited them all to the grand feast they were to have after the ceremony. Honor and Thorin had also told Bilbo that he was more than welcomed to stay in Erebor; their would always be place for him in this kingdom if he should choose to stay, but the hobbit said he needed time to think about it. The Shire had always been his home, and he would be lying that he didn't miss it. But he also always had his little cousin by his side. Bilbo knew this was her true home, she would not be leaving it and he couldn't be happier for her that she had found where she truly belonged, but the young hobbit made his decision and wouldn't say anything until later.

The young woman was in her chambers getting ready for the big day. A couple of woman from Lake-town had offered their assistants to help her get ready. Once the last button was done up the elf stepped in front of the giant mirror and looked at herself. Her attention immediately went to her lower abdomen, she could tell she had gain some weight there, and she rubbed her hand over that spot a few times, when a sudden knock came on the other side of the door. "Come in" She called, expecting it to be her cousin or one of the dwarves but it was someone she did not expect. She saw in the mirror it was King Thranduil; her father followed by her brother Legolas. Honoria turned around to face them. "What are you doing here?" The elf questioned, looking at Thranduil. " If you've come to try and tell me again that I don't belong her and I belong with other elves save your breathe, because this is my home now, and nothing you say will make me leave."

"No. I haven't come to tell you that. I see it now. I've come to celebrate this day with you. All you're life; i've missed out on you growing up because I feared you would never love me like the father that Erling was too you, and I know I can't replace him. But if it's not too late I would still like to be part of your life." Honoria's eyes filled with shock, this was nothing she imagined the elf king would say. Thranduil had made it clear since she met him that he did not want her to be associated with dwarves but now he actually wanted to be part of her life, which filled her with joy because her whole life she had wanted to know her real father and know that he would accept her for who she was. " I know, I had made it clear my hatred for dwarves to you earlier, that everything they touch they always destroy, but I see now that Thorin Oakenshield truly loves you; he would sacrifice himself, to save you...Honoria I hope you would allow me the honor to escort you down the hall?"

The half-breed smiled to the elf King, and her brother. "I would like that." Suddenly the hobbit came into the room, and though he was a little surprised to see the elf King, and his son he didn't say anything about it.

"Honor, it's time." Bilbo stated, excitedly before leaving the room to go join the others in the great hall. Thranduil held out his arm for his daughter to loop her arm around, Legolas came on her other side taking her other arm and the left the woman's chambers. Honoria took a deep breath as the doors to the great hall opened. Everyone's eyes were on the future Queen of Erebor, but her eyes were only on one that stood at the other end and she couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. Thorin was somewhat taken to see King Thranduil by the young woman's side, but he wasn't going to question it as his eyes locked with Honoria's, who was now on the platform just inches from him. Thranduil and Legolas released their hold on the woman and went to take place in the crowd.

Honoria and Thorin stood before Balin, who was doing the officiating. The two of them spoke their vows of how they would love one another till their last breath. The two were inches from each other lips when Thorin's hand came around the elf's head and tugged her towards him, pressing their lips together, the woman clutched his shift tightly. When the two of them pulled away, Kili hugged them both, congratulating them. Their guest were slowly making their way to the feasting room, wishing the best for the future King and Queen of the Mountain. The elf smiled as the last person walked by, when the elf noticed her cousin was standing near Balin they were heading out the main entrance outside and Thorin noticed the woman had left his side and he followed.

"There is to be a great feast tonight." Balin declared, hoping the hobbit would change his mind and stay a little longer. But the hobbit picked up his bag he had already packed and ready to go. Gandalf was already waiting for him by his horse and a pony.

"Bilbo." Honoria called out, causing the hobbit to turn around. The elf realized now, he had made his decision, he was going back home. "You're going back home aren't you?" Thorin had wandered to the elf's side, wrapping an arm around her waist. The dwarf had known for sometime that the hobbit was leaving.

"Honor, this isn't where I belong. I belong back in the Shire; it's home for me. Just like this is now you're home." Bilbo explained a sad smile forming on his face at the thought, he would not be returning without his little cousin, but he knew in his heart they would see each other again. With tears coming down the elf's face she ran over to Bilbo and the two cousins hugged.

"I'll miss you Bilbo." She said through her tears. "I love you Bilbo."

"I'll miss you too Honor. But we'll see each other againg, soon. I love you too Honor." He promised. The half-breed pulled away and smiled as she wiped the tears that streamed down her face. Honoria was back by Thorin's side, who held her close to his side.

"If you're ever in this direction again, you know you're always welcome here, among my people Master Baggins." Thorin proclaimed to his friend. "If you need anything, don't be shy to ask." He added.

"Just promise me, you'll take care of my little cousin and keep her out of trouble." The hobbit stated, causing the three of them to laugh.

"I'll try my best. She can be quite stubborn at times as you know. There's lot's to be done, before our little one arrives. " Thorin pressed, and the hobbit's eyes widen in shock and looked at his cousin who nodded to him with a smile.

"Well I can't wait to meet them" Bilbo stated with smile. Bilbo saw coming from behind the dwarf and elf were the others, and he was glade to see them all one last time before he left and he approached them. "Uh, if any of you are ever passing Bag-End, uh... tea is at 4:00. There's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime. Uh...don't bother knocking." The dwarves chuckled at the sound of that as they would miss the hobbit. They had all grown so fond of him. And with that the hobbit made his way over to the wizard and climbed onto the back of his pony and the two started heading back. Once Bilbo and Gandalf started to become blurs in the distance the dwarves had wandered back inside. Leaving only Honor and Thorin the only ones left outside. The elf continued to watch until the two disappeared from her sight. Thorin came over to her.

"Come on my love. Let us go inside. I am sure you are quite hungry, as well as our little one." Thorin stated as he wrapped an arm around her and guided her back inside.

"Starving." She stated and the dwarf chuckled as he kissed her lips and they went inside to enjoy the feast.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

In just seven months, Erebor was starting to feel like home again to the dwarves. Though they still had a lot of work a head of them that still needed to be done before his sister and his people made the journey to the Lonely Mountain. Thorin had been working extra hard to get the room ready for when their child arrived. Kili had been assisting; it was still very hard on him losing his brother the way he had. He kept remembering what his uncle told him; that his brother would always be with him. And with each passing day he seemed to be getting better. The king had offered for the elf: Tauriel to stay in the kingdom, since the elf king had banished her from Mirkwood and he had noticed Kili had taken a liking to her. Honoria had been forced to remain in bed, it was going to happen anytime now, the birth of their child. Lord Bard of Dale had been working on a plan of how to rebuild Dale with the settlement the Mountain King had given to them. He wanted his people to have a fresh start to rebuild their lives and to live in peace.

Thorin was down in the great hall with his cousin Dain, overseeing the progress of the gate being rebuilt. The king was explaining to the other dwarf his vision of how he wanted to restore Erebor. It wouldn't be much different from what it looked like in his younger years. The red headed stubborn dwarf was still trying to get used to the fact that his cousin had married an elf. For decades they shared the same hatred for elves. But every since Thorin had been brought back from the dead by the elf, he saw this as a second chance to live the rest of his life and he wanted to do it the right way. Lord Dain was about to protest when they heard Kili shouting down the hall; running towards them. "Uncle!" Kili shouted, gasping for air.

"What is it Kili?" Thorin asked.

" Uncle, it's Honor." Kili explained still catching his breath.

"Is she alright?" Thorin asked, with a slight concern not even thinking that it would happen today.

"Uncle it's time!" Kili declared, in a irritated way like he should have guessed it already. Thorin's eyes widen he had been waiting for this day for so long. Thorin looked at Dain, who let out a chuckle.

"Well, what are you waiting for laddie, get going. You don't wanna be late do yah?" Dain ordered, nudging his cousin to get walking and the king made hast down the hall to the elf's room. Kili stayed behind talking with Dain. Thorin rounded the last corner and opened the door. Oin was already in the room. Honoria was trying to keep her breathing at a steady pace but that prove to be harder than she imagined as a sharp cry escaped her lips. The elf's handmaiden's had tried to get the king to leave the room until after the birthing but Thorin protested that he wasn't going to leave Honor, until it was over and he pushed by them and was at her side instantly, sitting beside her on the bed, holding her. The woman startled him when she suddenly gripped his arm when another shot of pain went through her as she dug her nails into his skin.

Over the years Thorin had grown accustom to concealing any hint of pain he was in and the woman was starting to draw blood but the dwarf continued to keep himself composed whispering in her ear words of love. Oin appeared to be the only one to remain calm in this tense atmosphere. This was not the first birth the healer had been at. The elder dwarf continued to give the occasional encouragement as Honor's cry's of pain became even louder. Thorin glanced at Oin worriedly, wandering if there was anything he could do to lessen the pain she was in. " Oin, is there anything you can give her?"

"The bairn will come out when he's ready." Oin stated, clearly not worrying as he insisted she drink this remedy that he had made up. Thorin got one of the handmaidens to get him a damp cloth and he dabbed it at her forehead. Hours had went by. The elf was exhausted. Thorin could feel Honoria's grip lessen as she went into the final stages. " Alright lass, just a little more." Oin coaxed and with one last final moment of agonizing pain, her grip had tightened on Thorin's arm, digging her nails into his skin once again. Honor let out one last gasp and a moan of pain it was over. The elf slumped back against the dwarf, panting heavily. Thorin kissed the top her head when they heard the most beautiful sound. "Ah, a strong lad you two have." Oin informed as he wrapped the little one in a blanket and passed him into Honoria's arms.

The woman smiled down at him, tears of joy coming down her face as she glanced up at Thorin who was looking over her shoulder with such curiosity. Their son had his dark hair and as he opened his eyes, Thorin could see he had his mother's soft eyes. The odd gurgle escaping this tiny infant's mouth. " What should we call him?" Thorin finally asked as he looked over at Honoria. The elf looked down at their little miracle.

"I was thinking Sorren" She murmured, glancing back up at Thorin waiting to see if he would approve. The dwarf's lips curled into a smile as he looked at his wife.

"It's perfect." He whispered in agreement as he pressed his lips against the elf's. Their little one let out another gurgle, causing Honoria and Thorin to look at him as he starred up at them in wonder. Oin saw the young woman was slowly passing out from the exhaustion and he walked over to them.

"Well, I think it's time we let the young lass get some rest. She has a had a long day." Oin interrupted as he picked up the child and placed him in Thorin's arms. Honor starred up at her son until she finally closed her eyes. Thorin held his son as he wandered out of the room to show him to his nephew and the others.


	60. Final Chapter

Its now summer time in the Kingdom of Erebor. Thorin sister and his people would have already begun their long journey from Ered Luin after the cold winter passed. They would be arriving now any day. Kili had become quite fond of his little cousin. He couldn't wait until Sorren was old enough to walk so he could plan pranks together to test on his uncle; like he and Fili did when they were younger. The kingdom's gate had been fully restored to it's former glory. Honor was wandering down the hall, looking for Thorin as she carried their son. The elf finally found him in his office. He was pacing around; clearly with something on his mind. Honoria walked over to him when he stopped in front of the window.

"Thorin what's wrong?" Honor asked, coming to his side and turned to look at her. He smiled and gently rubbed the top of his sleeping sons head.

"I've been trying to figure out what to say to my sister when she arrives. That only one of her son's survived." Thorin murmured as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Thorin...you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. If Fili were still here...he would be telling you the same thing. You taught those boys well, just like I know you'll be an amazing father to our son." The elf praised before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, and she left back down the hall to put Sorren down for a nap.

Another week had passed. The sun beamed high above the mountain. Thorin was lying down with the elf and their son between them. The dwarf's eyes slowly opened to see the woman and his child still sound asleep. Sorren's tiny hand was intertwined in his mother's hair and the king couldn't help but smile at the precious moment in front of him as a thought crossed over him that this is what he would be missing right now; if the elf hadn't brought him back that day. He shook the thought from his head and quietly climbed off the bed not wanting to wake them and he made his way over to the door. Thorin turned to look at them one last time at the peaceful sight in front of him. He hated to leave it, but he had a lot of work that still needed to get done.

"Brother?" A familiar voice broke from behind him. Thorin turned around to see his baby sister standing before him. She had made it.

"Dis." Thorin exclaimed as he hugged his sister tightly. His sister being nosy as usual peered over his shoulder and saw the sleeping woman and the young child.

"Who are they?" Dis asked in curiosity as Thorin pulled away to look at his sister .

"That is Honoria; she's my wife. And that's our son; Sorren." Thorin proclaimed to his sister, waiting to here it. Dis was quite surprise and immediately teased him that he actually had met someone that could put up with his stubbornness. The fact that she was an elf didn't seem to bother her and it appeared that his sister was quite please that her brother had finally found someone, after everything he had been through. Dis was excited when she could finally meet her.

"Now, where are my two boys? Surely they would be here?" Dis pressed, only to see Thorin's face fall. He had been dreading this moment for months. "Where's Fili and Kili?" Dis asked, feeling a little worried.

"Kili he's, ah around here somewhere, probably with the elf Tauriel." Thorin stated.

"And Fili?" She questioned. Thorin remained silent." Thorin? Where is Fili?" Thorin shut the door of his room and came up to his sister.

"Dis...Fili...he ah...never made it." Thorin glumly stated. Dis suddenly felt like all the air had gone from the room. Her eyes stinging with the tears that begun to force their way through. "Dis...I'm so sorry."

"Just take me to my son." Dis ordered. Thorin began to protest, not wanting this to be the last image of her eldest son, but she insisted and the king led his sister down to the burial chambers. His sister cried for the longest time, knowing only one of her sons had made it through. Kili finally was seen wandering through the halls and he was overjoyed to see his mother.

Honoria had been nervous to meet Thorin sister. She feared she wouldn't accept her since she was indeed an elf, even Thorin had been a little tense about the situation, but the half-breed and his sister got a long better than he imagined. Dis was overjoyed to learn she had a nephew and ordered her brother to explain to her, how the two of them came to be.

 ** _Five years later..._**

Erebor and Dale were finally rebuilt. Honoria's and Thorin's son; Sorren was now five years old, and quite the handful they had expected him to be. Kili was quite impressed by Sorren's talent for pranks; he was a natural at it. Honoria was walking through the great hall, towards the gate where she found Thorin speaking with Balin and Dwalin. Balin and a few other dwarves were leaving back to the ancient Kingdom of Moria. It was once a strong standing kingdom. Balin would see it be that once more. Dwalin decided he was going to remain in Erebor to serve his king till his final days. Dwalin had also been the victim of the young prince of Erebor's pranks that he pulled with Kili.

Honoria and Thorin said their goodbyes to Balin, they would miss him dearly. Honor made the dwarf promise if he ever needed help to send word immediately and for him to keep in touch about current situations. Once the group of dwarves disappeared over the hill, Honor turned to Thorin. " Let's go for a walk in the garden." She said, with a smile. Thorin nodded and took her hand, their son right behind them as he ran in between them, taking hold of a hand each. The three of them walked deep into the woods behind the kingdom to their favorite spot. Thorin sad down in the patch of grass. The flowers were just beginning to bloom.

"Stay close son." Thorin ordered as Sorren chased the butterflies through the tall grass. Honor sat beside Thorin, resting her head against his chest. The woman had been wanting to tell him some important news she learned today.

" I went to see Oin this morning." Honor begin. Thorin immediately tensed thinking the worse.

"Are you alright?" The king asked, his voiced laced with worry.

" Yes. I'm fine. It's just I found out some incredible news." She declared, still not divulging anything, hoping Thorin might figured it out before she said anything.

"What news?" Thorin asked, as he laid on his back with arm behind his head for support, his other arm wrapped around the elf.. Honor was resting against his chest.

"Well, I found out were expecting another." Honor declared, but Thorin didn't seem to quiet get the hint.

"Expecting what?" Thorin question. The elf took the dwarf's hand and placed it on her stomach and rubbed it. And in those final seconds Thorin finally caught on and looked at the elf with a surprised expression. "Are you sure? When did you find out?" Thorin asked, excitedly.

"As of this morning I'm sure. But I had noticed the similar symptoms I experienced when I was carrying our son." She explained. Thorin smiled down at her, his face was only inches from hers when he pressed his lips against her's at this joyful news. They were expecting another child. " I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." The elf murmured. Thorin didn't know what he would do if they had a daughter; the only thing he knew for sure was that if they were to have a girl he would never let her out of his sights . "What are you thinking?"

Thorin had been in deep thought, he had a name in mind; if the elf's intuition's were true, and he thought the name would be perfect. " If we do have a daughter, I was thinking Leena; after her grandmother." Thorin declared waiting for the elf's approval. The woman nodded her head and the king pressed his lips to the elf's forehead. And the two of them continued to watch their son play amongst the flowers. Overjoyed for the arrival of their next child.


End file.
